The girl with stars in her eyes
by amaekasu
Summary: Willy Wonka's life totally changes when he meets a beautiful and exotic paranormal girl. Will Willy win the her trust and love?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

This story happens in 2005 and is loosely based on the film, although many parts have been changed.

Instead of Charles, the protagonist is Wendy, my OC.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Sumary**

Willy Wonka's life totally changes when he meets a beautiful and exotic paranormal girl. Will Willy win the her trust and love?

* * *

**Prologue**

_Three years ago_

Belts tightened his chest, making breathing painful and difficult. The eyes were blindfolded, arms and feet tied to the bed by thick belts.

At that moment, she wanted death.

- "What is the image projected on the screen?" An impatient voice asked.  
- "I see no image," replied the small voice.

She felt the straps tighten even further her delicate body and a wave of electrical shocks going through increasingly strong.

- "What is the image projected on the screen?"

- "I can't see anything!" she was about to faint

- "Increase the voltage." The man in white ordered his assistant.

- "Doctor, I don't know if she'll be able to handle this!"

- "Do what I'm ordering!" he shouted, "She is capable of worse than this!"

A squeal filled the room for a time, followed by silence.

- "It's totally useless. She can't do anything else. If she could, she would have done so," said the assistant pulling the glasses, barely disguising his frustration. "This is bad. Previously she could see through thick steel plates and now she can not even see through a strip of cloth."

- "If we push more than this," said another assistant, "she won't resist. And honestly, I think it's a waste of time. Several months passed and she can't even move a single pin."

- "According to the electro-encephalogram, there is no type of unusual activity in her brain. Definitely, she is now an ordinary girl. "

Dr. Gasper punched the wall angrily. For years, that girl had provided him great discoveries. Awards, published articles in the best journals of psychology, recognition, fame, prestige, money ... and now she has become useless to him.

- "I have read several articles about cases of children who has supernatural powers in childhood and then lose them as they grow," said a member of his team, Dr. Miller, after the entire team go to another room.

- "Do you think this is what is happening?" asked Dr. Gasper

- "Yes, that's what I think. She made sixteen years few weeks ago. This lasted a long time. In most cases, children lose their power at around 10 years, what has not happened to her. "

- "What shall we do with it now?" Dr. Gasper asked, exasperated, "this girl has no use to us."

- "We can send her back to the orphanage," said another scientist, Dr. Kelvin.

-"She may denounce against us."

- "And what evidence she would have to accuse us, Dr. Gasper? If she accuse us, which I don't believe, we can provide a lot of 'proofs' that she became involved with drugs of all kinds. We'd have no difficulty in getting medical tests, reports and testimony of experts. It would be worse for her."

- "But why let she go? Can't we kill her now? Nobody would miss her.

Dr. Kelvin felt slight repulsion. Although he was interested in profits that research was providing, he felt no pleasure in torturing that poor girl and never agreed with the abuse of Dr Gasper.

- "Well... these years of research have shown us that she is a very unusual case. Her powers were stronger than of any other child and lasted beyond what we expected."

- "What exactly do you want mean, Doctor Kelvin?" Dr Gasper looked at him anxiously.

- "I want to say that because it's a so unusual case, I believe there is the possibility of her powers return later."

- "How so? I never known something like this could happen."

- "In ordinary cases no, but in her case, we can expect anything. May be her power has not disappeared but have been blocked in some way. So nothing we do will work. If she is far away and feel safe, maybe her powers can emerge again. Killing her, we never be able to know."

Dr. Gasper pondered for a moment. If Dr. Kelvin is correct, then it would be good news.

- "But what if her powers never come back?"

- "We'll leave her alone. We won't gain anything by killing the girl. As I said earlier, she has no way to expose us. She doesn't know our names or where is this lab. Despite extraordinary powers, she was never able to read our minds. As you can see, she can't do anything against us."

- "Well, " doctor gasper finally replied, "If so, it doesn't hurt to try. Keep her hidden here from everyone costs money. Let's send her back to the orphanage then. We will make a generous donation to nobody ask us anything and we'll keep our eyes for some time."

The whole team nodded in agreement. It was the best thing to do at the moment.

Inside another room, still tied by thick belts, Wendy could hear everything clearly, but taking great care not to be denounced by the devices that constantly monitor the activities of your brain.

She can only smile.


	2. A new life

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Three years after leaving that terrible lab, Wendy gets a new life. However, something is worrying her.**

* * *

**A new life**

- "Come on, Wendy! Arrange these cups immediately, and place the napkins on the tables, we'll open in less than 30 minutes! Go,go, go!"

Mr. Boomer shouted, shaking his enormous belly. He owned a restaurant of medium size, fairly frequented by locals.

Wendy ran from one side to another quickly, arranging the napkins at every table. Soon the clients arrive to make their breakfast.

After finishing the service, she ran to put the waitress uniform. She checked her mirror image. Wendy was not very high but had a very beautiful and delicate body. She had black hair, straight in her ears and short on near the neck. Her eyes, also black, were lively and expressive. Everyone said it looked like a black sky full of stars. Her light and velvet skin seemed to be very pleasant to the touch. At 19, she drew enormous attention from the male customers of the restaurant, but she fled from them all. She did not have anything against men, but was very suspicious. She preferred to go unnoticed.

- "Come on, girl!"  
- "I'm coming, Mr. Boomes!"

The first customers were already arriving for their breakfast. Soon, the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon, pancakes and omelettes filled the air. Together with two other waitresses, Wendy walked back and forth holding trays with plates of pancakes with maple syrup and cups of orange juice. Or a strong black coffee and eggs with bacon.

It was a day like any other, with cranky customers complaining about the food, bad pick up lines from some assholes, screams of Mr. Boomer (and he screamed!). Things only calmed somewhat between 10:00 and 11:00, when the movement slowed. But there were still dirty dishes and cups to wash.

Wendy also had to help clean the kitchen and wash the dishes. There should be someone to care for this service, but the miserly Mr Boomer cut costs whenever possible. This reflected the number of employees and even the quality of the food because he always bought the cheapest ingredients.

- "Gee! You saw how Mr Boom is angry today?"  
- "I don't know, to me he seemed like other days."

- "Well, I think he is getting worse every day. I do not know why you're in this job sucks! You can get much better. Even a rich husband "- jessy smirked while Wendy was cleaning the dishes.

- "I'm not interested in relationships right now"

- "And when you'll be interested? You already have 19 years, girl! I got my first boyfriend at 14 and you have not even kissed on the mouth? "- "I'm just waiting to happen right man," Wendy did not like having her privacy invaded in this way, but she preferred not quarreling with anyone.

- "All we hope the right man, baby. But in the meantime, why not have fun with the wrongs men?" That said, she gave a loud laugh.  
Wendy just smiled. Sometimes Jessy knew to be funny, although unbearable too. But she really didn't want to get involved with anyone.

It had been three years since she had been in that horrible lab, always stuck by thick leather straps and carrying electric shocks of all kinds. She would rather die than face that again. She did not want to take any chances, so was afraid to trust anyone.

She was delivered to the orphanage where she left when was five years old. They never made her questions and she didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened to her. Dr. Kelvin was very incisive on this point. If she stayed silent and avoid doing things out of the ordinary, she could live his life without problems. She tried to follow this advice to heart, policing her attitudes all the time and striving to look like an ordinary girl. However, something was worrying her in last days…

- "Hey, you two, no gossip! It's almost lunchtime and guests will arrive at any moment!" Mr Boomer yelled from the kitchen door. He was a moody and quirky man and very demanding with his employees, although he paid them a miserable salary. He only hired Wendy to have cheap labor. She also used to do several other services and that saves his money.

Once again the restaurant was filled with the smell of food, Mr. Boomer's yelling, customer complaints, bad pick up lines...

The dinner hour was equal to lunchtime. The days began and ended the same way for Wendy, but she did not care. She smiled and was friendly with customers. "After all," she thought, "life is better now."

Suddenly, while walking from one side to the other, Wendy felt suddenly uneasy. "Someone is watching me again," she thought with a tinge of fear. Men have always looked at her, but that was different. Someone really stared, following their movements. She felt the eyes of the person going through her from top to bottom, attentive to your every gesture. This was repeating itself for several days, but she could not identify where those stares came from. After several months without anyone watching her, of a sudden she started to be followed by those stares.

She looked around, worried but then tried to disguise his discomfort. "They must be watching me again. I can't prove that I noticed." Despite the discomfort, she continued her work, still being followed by a pair of violet eyes hidden behind dark glasses.


	3. Bad taste

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Bad taste**

-"Holy Chocolatier who art in heaven! I can't believe I'm doing it again!" Willy Wonka looked at the food feeling disgust.

Despite that being the most expensive dish of the menu, it looked more like bad tempered garbage than with real food. His taste was very demanding and sensitive and was suffering with that horrible food.

Willy was wearing ordinary clothes, a simple black coat, dark glasses and a large cap that hid his old fashioned also used a simple cane, nothing special. His appearance was an ordinary person, although he still sought to hide his face with a newspaper.

"Why am I doing this? I think I'm losing my mind. I have always done strange things, but this is the strangest of all! "

With one hand holding the newspaper that covered his face, he used his other hand to grab portions of that thing that was on the plate. It was chicken with sauteed gravy, grilled potatoes and champignons. He saw the fork, where had a piece of chicken stuck and tried to take courage to eat another piece when he saw, "Oh holy chocolatier," that graceful figure again. Without realizing it, he put the piece of food into his mouth and began to chew without difficulty and without taste horrible.

That angel with black eyes had the power to make him swallow that bad tempered garbage without taste horrible. It was much easier to eat looking at her.  
She walked from side to side and came to pass by his desk, almost making him choke.

"For the love of chocolate, what's happening to me? Why can't I stop?"

She again passes by your desk, carrying a tray in each hand. Willy again swallowed another mouthful of food without realizing it. Even eating slowly, trying to stay there as much as possible, he finished the dish.

"Now, ew, the worst!"

- "Lady, please!" He called the waitress.

- "You'll want dessert?" Asked the waitress grudgingly.  
- "Yes, yes. Chocolate pie, please "  
- "Sure," the waitress walked away with an air of boredom. That job sucks!

Somewhat irritated by the unwillingness of the woman, he was thinking how nice it would be attended by his angel of black eyes.

- "Here's your pie, sir"  
- "Thanks ..."

The chocolate pie had a weird look. The cream poured anyway, showing that was made carelessly. But worst of all, "I still can't believe I'm doing it!" Was the ingredient of the pie. Chocolate of the worst quality!

"This can be divine punishment!" Willy swearing angry. He could not believe what he was doing.

But when she passed by his desk, Willy forgot everything again. It seemed like a vicious circle and he couldn't leave it.

After finishing the meal torturous, Willy took a look around before paying the bill and get out of that pigsty. She was gathering the dishes on a table when he came out, with some difficulty. If he could, he would be there looking at her the whole time.

On the way back to the factory, driving his luxuous car that he had left parked a little away from the restaurant, he thought what he was doing. He was doing it for several days, perhaps two weeks, and he couldn't stop.

It started when he was looking through a window from the top of the factory. It was a day like any other, no other great expectations than the invention of some some candy. Then a different silhouette caught his eye. She wore a long black jacket with hood. Those clothes got his attention because despite the summer to be ending, the weather was still warm and it made no sense a person dressed like that. She stopped and began looking for a moment inside the factory. Thinking that it was a spy, he was on guard, stared the strange silhouette. It was when she almost jumped back, looked scared to all sides and ran.

"What was that?" He thought. "Does she saw that I was watching her? No... glass of window is dark, there was no way to see me here." But that strange fact was in his mind the rest of the day.

The next day, at the same time, the same person walking in front of his factory. She walked slowly, casually and have not looked inside the gates. Willy stared to try see better, but she got scared and ran away again. This was repeated for nearly a week. Where Willy fixed her gaze, she was frightened and ran. It was as if she realized what was being observed.

He was getting very intrigued by it and could not think of anything else.

Overcome by curiosity, he waited for a calm day with little work to follow the estrange person. It was not easy because she was frightened, looking at the sides. After walking for a while, she entered a restaurant.

Looking out the window, he almost fell backwards. When she got inside, she took off her coat still nervous. She was the most beautiful creature that Willy ever seen in his life!

His heart almost leaped out of his chest, he felt some dizziness, his body tingled and he seemed to see stars everywhere. He stood there, ecstatic, looking that beautiful girl talking to another.

After a while, when she disappeared into the kitchen, he thought it was better to leave before it was noticed. But something seemed to pull him inside, he wanted to see her more closely and see those beautiful eyes. It cost him much to get out there and drag himself back to the factory.

"Despite everything, I can't go a day without seeing her or I get really, really depressed," he thought as he turned the wheel to make a curve. He gave a long sigh.

Of course the food was the most horrible thing that had ever experienced (except for the lizards of Loompa-Land) and he hated use those boring clothes. However, she always worth the sacrifice.

Initially he dammed, blasphemed and swore by all his chocolate never do that again. But the next day, before he knew it, he was back in that restaurant doing the same thing. Except on Sundays when the restaurant did not open. This was the worst day of the week. He knew where she lived, but she almost never quit. It was always home-work-home.

"I have to think of something fast," he mused, "I can't continue like this, it must have a way to approach her". But it was difficult. She seemed very shy and scared and he was afraid to shock her.

He noticed that she always drove away anyone who approached her. With him would be no different.

Arriving near the factory, a special entry opened. He always uses that entry and not the main entrance. That way he can get in and out of the factory without being noticed.

"I can't approach her directly so ... she would run. Maybe send a letter? I could send a letter with a bouquet of flowers. Yes, I would send my edible flowers made with the best chocolate of my factory. I'd made it by myself."

Willy thought this idea for a while, while accommodated in the comfortable chair in your room. "She is so suspicious, why? Hmmm, I would like to know her better. How would she really, without being so scared all the time? I'd like to see her behaving naturally."

As the night wore on, Willy thought of many ideas, but never came to a conclusion.


	4. Confort

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Comfort**

- "A wonka bar, please," Wendy asked the saleswoman at the candy store.

Ah, wonka bars! She loved that chocolate! In the days of the laboratory, they gave her pieces of that chocolate in exchange for her cooperation. Once she responded well to these stimuli, they gave her little pieces every day in exchange for carrying out various tasks. When she could, she earned candy. When she couldn't, she earned an electrical shock. In recent months, she earned only electric shocks.

The time passed, but Wendy still loving the chocolate wonka. They reminded relief and comfort. They were sweet, seemed made of stars and moonlight. That was the feeling she had when she was biting small pieces of that chocolate. In those days of suffering, they did see the stars in the darkness of the lab.

- "Hi, Wendy!" A chubby lady greeted as she walked down the sidewalk using her old overcoat.  
- "Hi …"  
- "Hi Wendy, how do you do?"  
- "Well, thanks ..."

Wendy replied to all the compliments shyly. Why do people always approached her?

As much as she attempted to pass unnoticed, people always notice her presence and was always fascinated with her. The worst were the insistent admirers. "Did these men don't understand the word 'no'?"

The latest is called Jonas Wilson, son of a prominent lawyer. For Wendy he was just a inconvenience rich boy. She didn't like his swagger. He acted as if all the girls in the world kiss your feet. Many girls lacked little to do that, but not Wendy. And that was what aroused the interest of the boy.

"Thankfully did not see him today." She just wanted to get home to taste his wonka bar. She did not eat all at once because he was accustomed to eating smaller portions per day and also because her miserable salary was barely enough for basic expenses.

Soon she arrived at the apartment where she lived. It was small, dark and only had bedroom, living room (which was mixed with kitchen) and a tiny bathroom. The bedroom fell ill a single bed and a small closet where she kept her clothes. The room had only one table, two chairs and an old TV in the corner. Across the room had a tiny stove, a mini-fridge and a closet to store food.

The bathroom was so small that the shower was almost on top of the toilet.

- "Oh my feet..." she spoke aloud, as took the old uncomfortable shoes. It was really a relief to get home and take all that heavy clothing. She hated that coat, especially in summer. But she felt the need to protect herself and could not leave home without it.

-"And now the weather forecast for tomorrow" Wendy turned the TV on.

"Hmm... I bet it will rain at morning and be sunny at afternoon "

- "The forecast is cloudy in the morning and heavy rain during the afternoon." Said the weatherman.

She smiled knowing that her forecast for the next day's weather was more settled. Predicting the weather was so easy to her!

"My prediction for now is a hot bath. Ew, I'm smelling like fried chicken!"

After a quick shower, Wendy wore a comfortable pajamas with drawing stars. It was somewhat childish, but she loved stars. It was his preferred form. If she could, would have stars everywhere.

"Hum, it's chocolate time!" she carefully unwrapped the bar. She was a pleasure to unwrap her own bar and cut the pieces as wanted rather than getting everything ready for the mouth. She took a small piece and placed in the mouth. His eyes closed with pleasure as she slowly moved the piece into his mouth, savoring every moment. She seemed to see stars everywhere as he ate that piece.

The best of all is that she needn't undergo any crazy experience to eat her chocolate.

She carefully wrapped the rest and kept in the small refrigerator to eat sometimes.

Wendy was already a bit tired, so she decided to go to bed because she had to wake up early the next day. When snuggling under the covers, Wendy still savoring the last evidence of chocolate in her mouth wondering the kind of person who invented it. She had never heard of Willy Wonka before leaving the lab and back to the orphanage. That's when she started hearing stories about that amazing chocolatier so unusual.

"What kind of person would be Willy Wonka? I would like to thank him personally. His chocolate always made me so well, for years was the only good thing in my life ... the only good thing ..." she was closing her eyes, sinking into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Investigating the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Investigating the past**

The autumn has started a few days ago. Willy looked at the window waiting for his Starshine pass. Yes, to him she was a star, a beautiful star. She had stars in her eyes, her shy smile, in her hair ... He gave a long sigh when he saw her approaching, expecting the same old thing. She soon realized she is being watched and run away. In recent days she has walked across the street. Willy could only see her thanks to a sophisticated binoculars that had developed. This binocular was much more potent than those commonly found in stores and gave good details. Too bad she passed so quickly...

Several times he thought it would be best to forget her, but he did not. He loved the feeling she gave him. How to get back to what it was before? How to cope with that emotional void he felt for so many years? Moreover, she was inspired him to create fantastic flavors and combinations that had never thought of before. After all, his work flowed better, he seemed to slip by the factory, always with new ideas in his head. How to give up everything? No, no way!

How to live without seeing her eyes and her smile? How not to think about her every night? Oh, he wanted to know more about his Starshine ...

In the early days he was content to watch her from afar, but lately he wanted more. This has happened since that day she meets him in person was at his desk. This had never happened before.

-"What do you wish, Sir?" He asked politely.  
He hadn't seen her approaching and didn't expect this. When he heard that angelic voice, Willy became paralyzed.

- "I, er, well ... I-I wish, I w-wish ... er" he began to stutter so ridiculous.

"Calm down, man! Calm down! Come on, breathe deeply, breathe deeply and for love of the Holy Chocolatier! Stop shaking!" He screamed in his mind.

He tried to open his mouth to say something that made sense, but after much effort managed to make a sound somewhat like the Goofy's laughter.

"Oh, shit! This is my voice? Ok Willy, calm down! Very calm down. Come on, man! You can do it!"

- "It's okay with you?" - She asked, her voice wavering, with a bit of concern in his lovely face. Willy kept the newspaper covering his face, burning with shame.

- "Y-y-yes! I-I want t-the house s-special with o-orange juice, "he said finally, with great difficulty.

- "I'll be back soon with your order, sir," She gracefully moved away, leaving Willy very upset and almost on the verge of fainting.

It was she who led the dinner and dessert that night, leaving Willy between ecstatic and anxious.

He smiled remembering those events. Since then she has attended almost every day in the restaurant. They talked for a minute or two because she had too much work. Those moments were the most anticipated of the day. When he couldn't go to the restaurant, he'd get a hell of humor.

He needed to know her better. This was becoming almost an obsession for him. But how? That's when an idea struck him.

-"Oh, stupd! Why didn't I think of that before? Of course!" He made a strange sound with his mouth and soon appeared an Oompa-Loompa.  
- "I want you to call my special secret service Oompa-Lompa."

The little man crossed his arms on his chest and walked away quickly. Within minutes came fifth Oompa-Loompas dressed in little black suits and sunglasses. It was the Willy Wonka's particular secret service. They were quick, agile and very discrete. They were able to get any information that the chocolatier needed.

- "Well, I want you to investigate a person for me. Here:" showed a picture of his Starshine taken from afar, with great difficulty and a paper containing her address" Her name is Wendy. I want you to discover all they can about her. I'll be Waiting for reports every night. Go now."

The fifth Oompa-Loompa crossed his arms on his chest and disappeared quickly.

He turned to the window, smiling. He should have thought about it long ago, but didn't expect it to be so difficult to get any information from her. But now things would change. It is with pleasure that Willy was handed the job that day.


	6. A bit of evil to sweeten life

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**A bit of evil to sweeten life**

- "Hey baby, what's up? Only an innocent dating, I promise won't bite (so much) "  
- "I said no, leave me alone!"  
- "Do you know how many girls in this town would be happy to date with me?"  
- "Fine, then call one of them and leave me alone!"  
- "Come on! You are thinking too good for me, isn't?"  
- "I'm not thinking anything, I just do not want date with you!"

Jonas was a very insistent and Wendy was getting pissed with that.

Not far away, a pair of violet eyes watched the scene, sparking anger. "How dare this idiot harassing my Starshine?" His hands clutched the steering wheel, blood boiling in his veins as he watched the two walk down the street. She clearly wanted nothing but the bastard did not understand that.

She tried to swerve across the street, but Jonah insisted on following her.

- "Come on, why do you insist on ignoring me like this? I'm not good enough for you? "  
- "I just want you to respect my decision."

Willy felt a wish to move the car upon that subject. Just step on the accelerator. No... fouling the wheel of his car with blood that would be disgusting asshole.

They went to another sidewalk. She stopped to face him.

- "Leave me alone, please! I said no! "  
- "I'll only stop when you accept my invitation!  
- "I won't accept anything!"  
- "So I won't stop, baby." He said with a cynical smile.

Wendy continued walking, trying to control her temper. If it were not the risk of being watched, she would give that idiot a lesson. But she could not take any chances.

Willy was following close behind. She was so distracted by that guy, then didn't realize she was being observed.

A few meters later, they passed near a puddle of water. Willy grinned. "Why not?" He thought, "that bastard deserves it!"

He waited for Wendy to walk a little longer to be protected behind a large outdoor and then floored the accelerator, quickly passing over the puddle. A splash of water and mud reached Jonas from head to toe.

He was wearing expensive clothes. Willy stopped the car for a few moments to see the result and then fired in retreat, laughing like crazy.

"Oh, Holy Chocolatier! It was very good! I need to do it more often ha ha ha ha ha!

Willy paused for a moment, somewhat startled by his reaction. He had never been so angry even when he had his stolen secrets. It was scary to feel that way. That was not normal, even for him.

Upon arriving at the factory, he went straight to his room. He needed a cold shower to calm fears. It was already becoming an obsession.

"Will I even thought about running over that guy?". All though he harassed his starshine, hurt someone wasn't part of his normal behavior. But that idiot was so insistent... and if he tried any rudeness against her? In this case, he couldn't control himself.

He closed his eyes, feeling the cool water splashing his body. He couldn't stop thinking about her, but at least the cold bath calmed him somewhat.

Willy chose a sophisticated dark brown robe with gold accents, black pants and shoes with the letter W in each foot.  
When finished dressing, he heard small knock on the door.

- "Come in!"  
The five Oompa-Loompa agents entered the room.  
- "Great! I was waiting for you. What do you have brought to me today? "  
One of them stepped forward and handed her a large red envelope with the initials WW in gold letters. Willy took the contents of the envelope and started reading eagerly.


	7. More questions than answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**More questions than answers**

Holding the report in his hands, Willy read every word carefully.

"Her name is Wendy Laurence Bucket, she was born on February 24, 1986" He paused to make the accounts "Hmm, so she has 19 years" continuing to read "His parents, Mr Michel Baltmore and Mrs Jessica Laurence died on September 25, 1991 in a serious car accident. The couple's daughter, Wendy, mysteriously survived the accident." Willy stopped reading for a while.

- "What a tragic thing ... and weird too! Two adults could not survive but a child of five years yes?"

"Since she had no more family, Wendy was admitted to the local orphanage, remaining there for about three months when she was adopted by a couple."

- "Huh? Then was she adopted?"

"The couple identified only as David Foreman and Rebeka Miles brought her to another town. It was noted, however, that the address given by the couple does not exist. The only thing found at the scene was just an old abandoned warehouse "

- "This is getting weirder..."

"At 16, she was returned to the orphanage. His adoptive parents said she was addicted to drugs ... "

- "WHAT?" He screamed, scaring the Oompa-Loompas who were near, "Drugs? Oh, no! No way! There's something very wrong!"

Willy walked back and forth, waving his arms, almost knocking the papers which were in his hands.

- "My Starshine doesn't appear to use drugs, not even! Something is very wrong! This is a lie! Some bastard invented it to hurt her!"

After talking for a while, he tried to calm down and read the rest of the report.

"Her life since the adoption until the day she was returned remains a mystery. Once the address provided by the couple is false, no how to find them. We suspect that they used false identities. They disappeared without a trace."

- "Yes! I knew there was something wrong! "Willy shot again.

He had heard of several cases where couples adopt children and then return under the various claims. If she were even a problem child, why don't they done this before?

"She never studied in any kind of school, her criminal record is completely clean and there was no record of hospitalization in any hospital or clinic."

-"This is getting too weird, yes it is ...". Willy scratched his chin, trying to think. "On the one hand, she has no way of anyone who uses drugs. On the other hand, she may have undergone some process of rehab and is now clean." Willy read again the last part of the report. "No, here says nothing about rehab clinics. Unless she has only used soft drugs."

That idea also was meaningless. She did not seem an addict.

There was a second part of the report.

"She was observed for a few days and it was found that she almost never leaves home, unless they go to work for the market to buy genres and from time to time to the town library.

- "Hey, I didn't know it! You guys are really good!"

The Oompa-Loompas smiled with satisfaction at the compliment.

"She spends her time reading the various books of the library or occasionally watching television. She never leaves home without her black coat and doesn't like being approached by people, although it happens constantly."

- "She is anti-social as I do."

The next paragraph of the report made the Willy's eyes glow of satisfaction:

"We also note that she seems to have a great appreciation for the Wonka bars. Every night, she tasting some pieces demonstrating feel great pleasure. "

- "Yay! She likes my chocolate!"

Everyone loved his chocolate, but knowing that his Starshine appreciate it so strongly warmed his heart. It was almost like she was in love with him, even without realizing it.

That's when something occurred to him.

- "Wait a minute! How have you been able to watch her without her noticing? I said earlier that she always knows when being observed!"

The Oompa-Loompa what appeared to be the group's leader said, through gestures, that at no time she noticed their presence.

- "Really? But whenever I watched, she noticed in no time! Unless ... " pondered scratching his chin, "unless she didn't note the presence of Oompa-Loompas. It's strange, but it makes sense. It must be that."

He gave a smile of satisfaction.

- "So whenever I need, I can count on you! Yes, it's perfect! If she doesn't notice the presence of you, she'll not feel uncomfortable. Well, well ... but for now I even prefer to continue watching her, even from afar."

The Oompa-Loomp may collect information, but will never be able to collect those eyes and that smile. "I'm eager to see her again..."


	8. Starshine and Mister M

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**S****tarshine and Mister M**

-"Hey, Wendy, won't you buy a lottery ticket?" Jessy said as they passed near a lottery".

- "No, I have no luck with these things." It was a lie. Wendy could win the prize she wanted because she could always predict what numbers will be drawn. This ability was widely used by the Dr Gasper. And the prize of ten million would come in handy. But no, it would not be good idea.

- "Come, we must take these vegetables or Mr. Boomer will cook us in their place."

- "I'm not a vegetable! I'm cute fillet!"

The two went to the restaurant laughing. As predicted, Mr. Boomer received them with reprimands and complaints. He was never satisfied with anything.

Wendy was preparing for another busy night. She also knew she would find that strange man. After a while, she realized that it was he who watched her every night. He always wore those big sunglasses, though it is night. And he always wore that beret too huge and had a newspaper half hiding his face.

She thought several times to use her powers to discover the identity of that strange man, but she soon gave up the idea.

"It Can be a trap. I know they have devices that can measure the activities of my brain. If I use my powers, they'll catch me."

It should be a trap, had no explanation. That man always kept his face covered, but watched her constantly. On the other hand, she felt no danger in approaching him. No bad intention. Although she could not make a complete analysis, she can't find anything to indicate that man was dangerous.

So she accepted to talk to him every once in a while. She liked that voice. In the early days it sounded funny and he stuttered a little, but then became more serene and welcoming.

-"What you're doing, your silly?" A serious and unpleasant voice interrupted," Ends soon to arrange these tables and go wear the uniform, the customers are already coming in! Go, go, go!"

She tried to control her temper. Her emotions could be dangerous if she didn't control them.

-"Yes, Mr Boomer, I'm going."

That day he had the intent to harass everyone. Thus he continued throwing insults against Wendy and against the other restaurant staff.

Willy watched the scene from afar, through the glass of the restaurant, feeling the blood boil in his veins. This man was rude, coarse and tremendously contemptible! He was paying lousy wages and treated the employees as beasts of burden!

Willy never mistreated any Oompa-Loompa. And when he was human employees, before closing the factory, Willy never treated them badly. He paid one of the best salaries in the country, health insurance and all that they needed to work happy and satisfied.

"And after all, they betrayed me," thought a bit hurt.

He was pulled from his thoughts for more than a scream from the nasty Mr Boomer. Willy had to control himself not to go into that restaurant and beat that bastard.

After a few minutes when the restaurant was filled with a little bit and Wendy went into the kitchen briefly, Willy came in and sat at the table ever. She would soon serve him. It was a shame having to wear those glasses and that beret, but for now he didn't want to scare her. She was suspicious too.

His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw her leave the kitchen and she began to serve customers.  
"That's it, starshine, come to your Willy..."

On the way she stopped to answer a table or other.

"Come, come to me, I'm waiting"

-"What would you like today, sir?" She asked with a gentle smile and her sweet and slightly hoarse voice. Willy was excited when he heard the sound of her voice.

"I wish you, my chocolate flower…" Willy looked at her, dreamer, through the dark glasses and on top of the newspaper.

-"Huh, well, I'll have the house special, the usual..."

-"Something to drink?"

-"Oh, yes. Let me see, today I want pineapple juice, but with a little sugar, okay?"  
-"Sure, I'll bring your order right"  
-"The way, beautiful bracelet. Do you like stars?"

-"Huh? Yes, I like a lot," said extending the wrist showing a bracelet full of stars. It was only a cheap jewelry, "is my favorite shape."

"Mine too!" thought Willy. Several times he had thought about putting stars on his Wonka logo, but he never achieved something that satisfied him.

He also have created many candies with this format. Were their famous caramels that glow in the dark.

-"I always liked that way because in the worst moments of darkness, I consoled myself by imagining stars everywhere. So didn't feel so alone." She said more to herself, with a lost look in little stars that made up her bracelet.

Willy looked confused. What happened to this girl, anyway?

-"Well, Mr. M," she seemed to wake up and come back to reality, "Soon I'll bring your request."

Willy gave a small laugh. One day she saw the cuff of his jacket. They were inverted, so she thought were two m's instead of two w's. Since then she called him Mr. M.

"That's good," he thought, "looks like she feels a little more comfortable with me."

The food was the same garbage and chocolate pie was more like a pile of shit.

-"I don't know how you can to eat it," she said finally, "The food here is terrible"  
-"Er, well ... what I can say? I think I have extravagant tastes, haha!"

-"I never eat anything here. And I think you shouldn't eat. Hygiene in the kitchen is somewhat doubtful." she said softly.  
-"Don't worry, I like living dangerously!" Willy felt his stomach writhing.

- "I don't know why they save so much with the ingredients. The chocolate they use to make the pie more like a piece of paraffin. If they used the Wonka chocolate, the pie would be much better."

- "Ah," His eyes lit up, "so you like the Wonka chocolate?"

- "Yes, I love. Are my favorites from ... ever." Her eyes seemed somewhat distant.  
- "Why do you like that chocolate?" He could barely contain his curiosity.  
- "For many years, it was the only good thing in my life," she answered almost in a whisper, with sad eyes.

Willy felt a tightness in his heart.

-"I must go, else the boss will appear again screaming. I see you tomorrow, Mr. M!"  
-"Good by, Starshine!"  
-"What?"  
-"(Gasp), er, well..." That had left involuntarily. "Since you call me Mr. M, so I guess it's okay to call you Starshine, yes?"  
-"Yes... yes. It is even poetic. Until tomorrow then."

Wendy moved away somewhat confused. She had to admit that he liked being called that way. She was never called by a beautiful name before. For many years it was just a freak, ET and abnormal. It was good to earn a so lovely nickname.

Willy stayed for a while seated at table, wondering what happened to that girl. Suddenly, he felt an urge to take her in his arms and hold her strongly.


	9. Stay away from her

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Stay away from her**

The next night, same time, Willy had already settled in the usual table. The movement of the place had fallen enough. The food was bad and the service sucks. Only his starshine served customers well, the other two waitresses were always in a bad mood.

In recent days, Wendy has served Willy frequently. With the fall of the movement, they could have a little more time to talk, what he felt great. She spoke little of herself, but gradually he could learn something about her. He only needed to be patient and never force anything.

Suddenly his eyes flashed with anger. "I can't believe!" he thought, "Is that shit playboy again?"

Jonas had entered the restaurant, boasting a superior air and wearing his best designer clothes. He looked like a mannequin, dressed so impeccably. He sat at a table in front of Willy, that began to lose his temper.

Wendy didn't like what she saw. Why that annoying don't let her alone?

-"Jessy, can you serve the client who is sitting at the desk number five?"

-"The cute rich boy who likes you? Why don't you serve him yourself?"

-"Because I don't like him even a little and due to this I don't want create an unpleasant situation."

-"But he's cute, son of a great lawyer, has a big car, has a lot of money ... What more do you want?" Jessy couldn't understand why Wendy could reject that party.

-"He hasn't a brain, that is crucial for me," Wendy said finally. "Go serve him, please. And if you can, keep him for you." she winked with a grin.

-"Why do you prefer that strange man?"

-"He isn't strange, just a little extravagant."

-"I noticed the other guys are getting jealous."

-"That's their problem," she said making a face, "I never gave hope to anyone. Now let's get go before before the screaming starts."

- "Okay, let's go because I don't want hear screaming!"

- "I want to be served by wendy" Jonas called.

- "I'm sorry but she is now having another client"

He looked at the other table where Wendy was talking to a strange man.

- "I'll wait. But I don't understand why she'd rather talk to that weird than me."

Willy could hear the last part. What a cheeky boy!

- "Don't care with him. His father is a lawyer and usually prosecute people for nothing." Wendy warned.

- "I'm not afraid of a spoiled rich boy. It seems that he likes you, no? "He asked to see how she reacted.

- "I don't know... he doesn't interest me."

- "Well, he's rich, has a name, is the son of a great lawyer..." Willy led to see how far she would go.

- "But he is arrogant, smug, childish, and has rotten mud instead of a brain!"

"NO! She didn't say that!" Willy couldn't help but laughing. "So she has a sense of humor," he thought, satisfied.

Wendy also laughed. It was nice talking to that man. He seemed to understand her and best of all is that respected her too. He never did those ridiculous pickup lines that the other men used to do.

- "Well, I'll bring your order, Mister M"  
- "I'll be waiting, starshine!"

Jonas just looked at another table, staring at this stranger who seemed to have the sympathy of the prettiest girl in town.

"I doubt he is better than me! She is wanting to upstage me, but I will not allow it. Any girl rejects me!"

While Wendy served the clients, Jonas watched her with a look of pervert. Willy didn't like that. He also admired her, but with respect. Jonas looked at her in very disrespectful mode. Seeing as that rich boy looked at her, he had a feeling somewhat bad.

After saying goodbye to his starshine, Willy went to the car and waited until the restaurant closes. That night his intuition told him that she would need his help.

Two hours later, Wendy walked hurriedly down the street. Willy followed her on foot, quietly. If he used the car would draw her attention. That's when he noticed a shadow appearing in front of her, blocking the passage.

- "Now, baby, you'll hear me"  
- "Excuse me, I need to go home"  
- "No, you who will give me what I want now. I said please before, now is an order! "The boy said threateningly. Willy stood on guard. "Today I'll break the skull of that bastard!"

- "I told you to leave me alone! Get away from me or I'll scream "  
- "You won't scream," he held her arms and threw her body against the wall, trying to push his body against her and seeking her lips.

Willy prepared to intervene and give a good lesson that son of a bitch. But before he could move against him, he heard a muffled cry and the boy crouching.

She hit him in a painful part of his body and ran. After the remake of the hit, he still wanted to chase her.

- "Come back here bitch! I'm gonna catch you," shouted in a voice still choked with pain.

- "You will not catch one today, you jerk" a voice spoke behind him  
Jonah turned and was faced with a tall and somewhat sinister man. He couldn't distinguish his face.

- "Stay out of this, man!" Jonas said boldly. Barely finished these words, he felt a blow to the face that knocked him on the sidewalk. Willy had deftly used his cane to strike the boy.

Jonas was writhing in pain, feeling the blood pouring from the nose when a white hand grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted off the ground. It was dark and he could only see two violet eyes gleaming menacingly.

- "Stay away from her, brat! Next time will be much worse!"

The boy froze with fear. What was that man? Could only be that strange that Wendy attended every night. He held the boy tightly, the tips of his feet barely touched the ground. Jonah was not very tall, his height was only two or three inches more than the Wendy's. But the man was taller and seemed to be very strong.

- "Stay away from her or your blood will gross spread on the sidewalk. Do you understand? "  
- "Yes sir, I understand," Jonah could barely speak.  
- "Great, now go away from my face before I get really angry!"

Willy dropped his hand, making the boy fall to the ground. Jonas quickly rose and disappeared into the deserted streets of the city.

He returned to the factory satisfied. "Well, it seems that she knows to defend himself after all," he thought with a smile. She always find a way to surprise him.

But something intrigued him. "How she managed to hit him?". Remembering how it all happened, Willy realized that in the position where she was, she was unable to strike any blow. But that boy moved away from her and bent with pain. How did that happen? It would be a technique of defense that he didn't know?

Willy knew several self defense techniques, some learned the Oompa-Loompas. They were small, but were proportionately stronger than an ordinary human. And they knew how to defend themselves very well.

To repay such generosity of his lord, the oompa-Lomp taught him all his secrets. Willy learned to fight, defend and develop its strength. Even without looking like, he was very strong, athletic and agile. The Oompa-Loompas defended themselves with spears. How could not use spear, Willy acquired the habit of using a cane. It seemed harmless, but in his agile hands it was a deadly weapon that he could use very well.

"But still I do not understand how she did it ..." he turned his cane between his fingers. Somehow, she was an extraordinary girl, completely out of the ordinary. This pleased him greatly.


	10. Limitations

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Limitations**

It was a Sunday morning. Wendy awoke with a bad taste in her mouth, remembering the previous night with Jonas. He had held her body against the wall and she could not defend herself. The boy had more physical strength than her.

Then in a moment of desperation, she struck right where it hurt most.

"I don't do it for a long time," she thought. "But that was gratifying. He deserved it."

In times of laboratory, Wendy often struck scientists using their mental powers. Several times she tried to escape bursting straps and breaking doors. But they always caught her, carried back and applied the worst punishment.

Initially, they used very strong tranquilizers to keep her under control. When the tranquilizers began to fail, they invented the capsule for annulment of the senses. It was a fluid composed of liquid oxygen, anesthetics and narcotic substances to keep her quiet. In there she felt nothing. She couldn't see, hear or smell. That capsule overrode her senses so that she only felt the silence. The narcotics kept her quiet, but she was conscious during most of the time. It was horrible and hopeless.

When she got out of bed, she saw that her small apartment needed to be tidy. She was clean and organized, but barely had time to take care of household chores. Sundays only. She just sighed.

There were cobwebs in the corners of the walls. She could remove them easily, but was afraid to use her skills.

She knew that if any device monitoring her activities, she would be caught at once. She did not want to take any chances.

"Shit! This is a big shit! What good is having all this power and not use for anything?"

Wendy was well aware of her potential. If she wanted, would be very rich. She knew that attracts the attention of men. The other two waitresses have told him repeatedly that if she chose, could marry a rich man without any effort. They fall at her feet. But Wendy didn't want that. Marry without love, no. Not so. She had enough to endure unbearable people around her by obligation or lack of choice.

Moreover, a marriage meant that a man would have access to her privacy. She wouldn't hide her abilities forever. If he betrayed her? And if he told her secret to anyone? No chance.

After all, she was getting tired of these limitations, tired of hiding and scared, tired of use that ugly old coat ... tired of it all. But when she thought about the possibility of returning to the lab, her blood run cold. That was not the life she always dreamed of, but it was still much better than that hell.

She knew she had to endure a little longer. "One day they'ill forget me," she thought. "So I'll can live my life as I want."

Feeling more optimistic and willing, she began to tidy her apartment.


	11. A long travel

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**A long travel**

- "No, NO WAY! I cann't go now!" Willy walked from one side to another, visibly angry.

The oompa-Lomp gesticulating, trying to argue with his master that it was now time to harvest those seeds he wanted. It was a rare spice, which was born only in the mountains north of Bhutan every five years. Willy waited anxiously for this moment, but now he was reluctant to leave the country.

- "You don't understand, I don't want to leave her alone! If some idiot flirt her?"

- "You said that she always runs of the suitors. I don't believe that things will change during this month that you will be out."

- "I do not know if it's worth the risk. Of course, until now she has never been interested in anyone, but it will not last forever. She's beautiful, lovely, cute..." with a dreamy look and a smile, he began to cite the many qualities he saw in his Starshine. Yes, she was a unusual woman and could have any man she wanted.

- "From what we have on our secret service, she seems to hide herself of something or someone. That's why she always avoids contact with people."

Willy also had noticed it. It was really weird. She had no passage by the police, no indication that she had done something wrong and yet she runs away and hides. Why? He still went out.

Lacked a little over a month to finish the autumn and winter start. That would be the time that his travel would last. He couldn't do it in less time because the seeds were in a very distant and remote.  
No, he didn't want to take any risks. Moreover, he didn't know if could get that much time away from her. He would go crazy! The seeds are not worth all that.

- "But sir," the oompa-Lomp gesticulating, "we need these seeds to develop our new product. Without it, we have a loss of millions "  
- "Damn the money, I won't travel! There are many other choices of candy to be made."

Willy really wanted those seeds, but he was very afraid that Wendy fell in love with another man during his trip.

- "Can we entrust our secret service to take care of her, sir," the oompa-loompa gestured. "If any joker come near her, they put him to run. They'll also protect her in case of danger. Do you know how efficient they are."  
- "Yes, I know. On second thought, she never knows when the Oompa-Loompas Secret Service observing her. This has been of great value. Bring them here immediately!"

The oompa-loompa disappeared for a moment, reappearing soon followed by the group of secret service.

- "Well, I have a mission of great importance to you." Willy said with a gravely, "I will travel for a month and this time I want to take care of my Starshine, do you understand?"

The five small agents agreed.

- "Sure. I want you to protect her of anything or anyone. If some bastard harassing her, scare off him! I want you always watch her and don't miss anything. When I get to travel, I am expecting a report on my desk."

The agents crossed his arms on his chest and withdrew to combine a strategy to fulfill the orders of his master.

Willy felt safer after that. He could get his precious seeds and its starshine would be right here when he returned. Perfect!

During the rest of the day, Willy took care of the preparations for your trip. The sooner he was, sooner he'll return. When he finished the preparations, he went to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a small transparent box. Inside it had special Wonka truffles. Those were not any truffles. They were so super refined and expensive chocolates. These truffles were hard to find and this increased its value.

He have made those truffles with his own hands, especially for his starshine. Willy placed a small silver shaped-star candy on top of each truffle. He always wanted to give something to her but was afraid of her reaction.

Willy carefully wrapped the little box with a beautiful arrangement made with a ribbon and delicate flowers.

When he was satisfied with the his work, Willy got to go to the restaurant. He needed to see her and say goodbye.

Wendy prepared the package carefully. It was a beautiful paper, well done and with a nice ribbon on top. For some time she wanted to do it, but didn't dare yet. She was afraid that he didn't like her present. Of course she liked him, but she felt certain revenues.

She couldn't see his face completely. He always wore those big sunglasses and that beret. When she was not around, he covered his face with his newspaper. The only thing she could really see was his smile, which she liked very much. His teeth was beautiful.

He spoke that it was an extravagance, a sort of fantasy that he performs and Wendy did not ask many questions. Moreover, it was nice to talk to him and being called Starshine.

She looked once more to the package before putting it in the closet and start working. It was almost dinnertime, anytime Mr. Boomer appear yelling at everyone, as usual.

Willy went quietly without being noticed and sat in his usual table. He kept the package hidden behind the newspaper. He would give her after he finished dinner.

- "Good night, Mr. M." she smiled, when came to serve him, "will you want the usual?"  
- "Good evening, starshine and yes, I want the usual."

Willy always melted all when she appeared.  
After finishing dinner, Wendy advised not to eat pies. The taste was more terrible than ever.

- "Are you sure?"  
- "Oh yes! It's disgusting, it seems they were taken from the trash! Don't eat it or you'll be sick."

Willy laughed, she talked about funny things.

- "Well, have you a moment to talk? I will not take long."

- "All right, the movement has decreased" Wendy felt her heart beat faster.  
- "Tomorrow I'll travel and stay away for a month," said the voice visibly sad and tired. "Is an important trip for me, otherwise I would not"  
- "I see," Wendy said with some sadness, "will be very boring without you here"

Willy almost felt his heart out through his mouth. Then she would miss him? He could hardly believe it!

- "Well, it will be for a month after that I'll come back here as always."  
- "I suspected that something would happen, so I did it here for you," Wendy put, tentatively, the gracious package on the table.

Willy had to manage not fall off the chair. "She is giving me a present? Is this really happening?"

- "It's to eat when you get home. As the pies here only get worse every day, I decided to do this so that you don't eat something so horrible. I made using wonka chocolate." she looked down shyly.  
- "I do not know what to say, wow! Thank you, I'll eat it with pleasure when coming home! "Willy had to resist the urge to get up, take her in his arms and kissed her mouth passionately. A little more and he would lose control.

- "What a coincidence, no? I also brought something for you." He said handing her the box of truffles.

Wendy was shocked.

- "Here: is to think of me while you eat them, Starshine" Willy said with a loving look underneath the sunglasses.  
- "Wow! I always wanted to try these truffles look amazing! "  
- "So enjoy them well."  
- "Thank you. Hope you like the pie I made. It isn't so extraordinary, but ... "  
- "I'm sure it will be the most extraordinary thing I've ever eaten before. I'll enjoy it, believe me. "  
- "Well, I think now I must go. Otherwise soon we will hear screams for the environment. Have a good trip, Mister M "  
- "Thank you. behave very well, starshine! Do not make any mischief while I'm away, right? "Willy has tried to add a paternal air their voice.  
- "Okay," Wendy turned away laughing. He was really good fun. And fascinating too.

On the way back home, Wendy wondered how she would miss the fancy Mr. M. He had a very good aura.

She could feel the aura of people and know whether or not they were reliable. It was something easy and required no mental effort.

He was a trustworthy person. She didn't know what he meant or why hide his face, but it doesn't bother her. He had no bad intentions, nor wanted to hurt her, so she was no longer afraid of him.


	12. New sensations

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**New sensations**

Willy returned to the factory between ecstasy and anguish. "She gave me a present, I can not believe it!" That left him beaming with joy. "We are evolving and she is losing the fear, it's good. Very good." But when he thought would have to spend a month without seeing her, his heart tightened and he felt a tinge of desperation coming inside. Stay away from she was the worst of punishments.

Arriving at the factory, he went straight to his bedroom. In another room of his bedroom, he took from a small cupboard a silver spoon and a richly decorated dish. He could hardly wait to try the pie that his Starshine had done to him.

He opened the package and was pleasantly surprised. Unlike the pies from the restaurant, which looked more like piles of excrement, that pie was made with care. It was finely decorated with drawings of a star in the middle with the initials M M. Willy smiled, turning the cake upside down, so stay W W. He had no idea she was so skillful!

He sat at the table and prepared to take the first portion with a spoon. He didn't expect it to be something extraordinary, but was excited to know that his starshine had that dessert with her own hands, especially for him. It filled his heart with joy. Nobody had ever done that for him.

Willy took a small portion to his mouth and his eyes widened. As he chewed, an extraordinary flavor took care of his mouth.

He had never experienced anything like it. That cake was really delicious! Better than any candy he'd done in his life!

He took a lot more to his mouth and closed her eyes in ecstasy, while chewing slowly, feeling that extraordinary taste in your mouth.  
"Hmmm," he groaned at every instant, "delicious!"  
He could barely concatenate ideas. That was really real?  
"Oh Holly chocolatier who art in haven! How does she do that?"

Every piece that he put in his mouth was a new ecstasy. Soon, he had already eaten the whole pie. It was not great, unfortunately.

Willy threw herself on the bed, still with that wonderful taste in the mouth. He wanted to taste it until the end.

**Warning, warning! The following will have a bit of lemon. If you don't like, skip this part. You have been warned.**

**Lemon start**

By then, he thought seriously of sending those seeds to hell and go look for her starshine the next day. He no longer had any desire to wait, to disguise or make detours. He was tired of spending every night without getting her in his arms. He was tired of having to manage by himself when the desire to be with her it became very strong. As he imagined! Sometimes were romantic moments with refined candies and many kisses. Most often, however, his favorite fantasy was with she having her whole body covered in chocolate and he licking every inch of it.

"Oh, that would be good!" Willy felt a growing volume in the middle of his legs. He always was excited when thinking of that scene and had only one way to solve it.

He slid his hands into their pants and began stroking his member already hard as a rock. Every movement of his hands, he moaned and squirmed. Willy imagined his tongue traversing that wonderful skin, every bit of it. He licked each breast with pleasure while she squirmed at the saucy touch of his tongue. He also lick the intimate parts of her body, savoring its taste mixed with chocolate. Oh, he never imagined in his entire life to do this with a woman!

In his dreams, he'd be naked and rub her body on her, smearing himself with chocolate. Then she began to lick he too, up and down and ...

"Oh Wendy! Oh my starshine! Hmm! Oh! Yes, yes!"

His body arched with the explosion of pleasure he had felt. Small spasms roamed the body as his breathing was hushed. He lay still for several minutes before going to the bathroom to wash. Those fantasies were becoming increasingly frequent.

**End of lemon.**

When he finally went back to bed, he curled up in blankets and fell asleep, thinking about her and how much he loved her.


	13. Thinking about you

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Thinking about you**

"It's been three weeks that Mister M is traveling ..." Wendy thought absently as she washed the dishes. "I think he won't return at the end of the month."

She looked out the window. Autumn was in the end and soon begin the winter. She liked the winter. At least it was easier leave home with her old coat.

"Does Mister M liked the pie?" It was a constant question in her mind. Strange she worry about a person who does not know and feel so comfortable in his presence. If it were anyone else, she would dumped him.

"Well, I really loved those truffles, hum!" Wendy recalled when she arrived home and already dressed in her pajamas, opened a box and tried one of the truffles. It was delicious! Better than any chocolate she had eaten before!

Until then she only knew the wonka bar and occasionally tried the chocolate cake that was served at the restaurant. That was crap! But those truffles...

"Too bad it ended ..." even eating one night, it didn't last more than two weeks. But still worth it, was something she will never forget. She also thought about how Mister M must have been struggling to find that delicacy so hard to find. And also how much he must have paid them. Wendy blushed. For the first time anyone seemed to care to please her without requiring any other "favor" in return.

She had made some effort to buy the ingredients for that pie, otherwise she would prepare every night for the Mister M didn't have to eat that horrible pies. Too bad her salary wasn't enough for this... However she felt so happy. Something told her that the Mister M was greatly appreciated her gesture.

Willy ran through the mountains, having a guide in front and behind some shippers. It had been three weeks since he went in search of those seeds and now returning home with his trophy. They now made their way back down the mountain to reach the nearest village.

He was starting to go crazy with so many missed her.

Walking down the path, jumping the rocks and down the mountain without difficulty, he thought about how he would declare himself to her. Yes, it was time for him to do that. Why wait? She trusted him enough to not be scared to discover his identity. And that gesture ... Willy smiled to remember those wonderful pie. After it, other sweets seemed tasteless. And his starshine had done for him! This sounded almost like a declaration of love.

Why not? What other reason she would have to spend his time and his small salary to make that pie for him?

Maybe she likes him but somehow afraid to trust. Yes, it should be. How, then, show her that he was reliable and would do nothing to hurt her? How declare to her as Willy Wonka in person?

At night, when they stopped to camp, Willy did those questions sitting by the fire that the guide had lit to ward off the cold. He didn't mind the cold or difficulties. He was in top form and made all the way easily. But miss her really hurt his heart. Does she still was alone or had already arranged a boyfriend in his absence? He knew very well that she did not lack for suitors.

"What kind of man she likes?" He thought suddenly. Willy knew he was far richer than any other suitor who has approached her, but money doesn't attract her attention. Physical beauty doesn't, to his relief. He wasn't ugly. He was vain, had an athletic physique, a flat abdomen and no belly ... But he knew he wasn't the most beautiful man in that city.

"Hmm .. I remember that she had rejected that shit rich boy because he was an idiot ... maybe she cares only for the person inside ... "he thought, more animated. "It's ... can this be! A special girl as she won't want any asshole!"

He felt a spark of hope inside. She only talked to him, gave him attention and even made that pie! Maybe she likes him for who he is inside. He smiled with that idea. It made perfect sense. Maybe she prefers intelligent, cultured, educated men, etc and not those morons who think they're the best of the world.

In his heart, though, Willy was still afraid to find her with another man. After all, there are many intelligent men in the world. When he thought of that possibility, he took the glass where he had saved the seeds and stared:

- "I hope you have valid all that effort, you little crap! If I lose her to another man because of you, I'll throw you all in the toilet! "He shook the glass, his violet eyes shining so insane.

Nearby, the guide and porters watched suspiciously. That western man was generous, paid well and even gave them as gift that candy that never ends. But he was really weird and at that moment, they doubted his sanity.

Willy paused for a moment and looked at his companions, giving a forced smile.  
- "Ha-ha, I'm talking to these seeds, aren't I? Strange, isn't it? "

The group nodded.

- "You saw what you made me do crap?" He looked at the glass again, but soon pulled himself together before the men decided to flee and leave him alone on the mountain.

- "Better go to sleep, right guys?" He walked away and entered his tent, but found it difficult to sleep. At all times, the mis for his Starshine hurting his heart.


	14. Wendy's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Wendy's Secret**

"Shit!" Willy looked at his watch with disgust as they descended from his private jet. However much he tried, he could not go to the restaurant that day.

He was on the verge of madness.

Due to some complications in his jet, his return was delayed about five days, nearly causing the chocolatier come into despair. At any moment he walked to and fro, speaking disjointed phrases and waving his arms. He could feel better only when the plane took off.

"I'll have to wait tomorrow to see her. Today I won't get anything." He thought disgusted. He had been too long away from her and could no longer bear the longing. But he had to wait to see her the next day.

"Well... I imagine the oompa-loompa agents may have made a report with all that happened to her. Maybe it's better for me to know what happened before seeing her again. Feeling a little calmer, he got into his car where an oompa-loompa driver was waiting and headed towards the factory.

All the Oompa-Loompas came to receive his master with a welcome party. Willy felt tired and anxious to hear from your starshine, but to not be rude to those little people, he attended the party, talked with them telling the details of travel and how to succeed in finding the seeds he wanted. Everyone celebrated and danced, while Willy's thoughts were on Wendy.

- "So, guys, what do you have for me?" Already in his office, Willy hoped the report of secret agents Oompa-Loompas.

The middle agent handed him an envelope containing the entire report that Willy rushed eagerly to read.

Reading the report, he knew of some attempts by some men approaching her, but she always drove them away.

-"Good" Willy smiled.

There were one or another more insistent, but the agents managed to scare them away. The first was all covered with sticky caramel. The second received threatening phone calls and fled the city and the third had his car completely sprayed.

- "Hahaha, you guys are really good, huh?" The small agents smiled at the compliment.

Ms. Wendy continues working at that restaurant ever, fulfilling the same routine. She is still unmarried and has no interest in any of the men who tried to approach her.

-"Oh, thank Holly Chocolatier, thanks!" Willy looked up, his eyes closed while thanking several times. Knowing that she hadn't fallen in love with another man had taken a great weight from his heart. He could not live anymore if that happened. His life would end at the same time.

The paper also reported an unusual event that happened one afternoon when she was taking some boxes of beer into the small deposit which is located behind the kitchen.

- "What would have been?"

She had to take about six boxes into the hopper and stacking. Were orders of her nasty boss.

- "That disgusting pig !" He gritted his teeth with anger.

The boxes were near the exit door of the deposit, but she could hardly drag them because they were heavy. For calculations, each box should be about 30 kg. Very heavy for a girl of a delicate physical like hers.

- "Of course it was too much for her! She is so delicate, like that idiot dared to ask such a thing?" He said indignantly.

That was when at one point, she seemed to check the place to see if anyone was watching her. She looked the kitchen door and exit door of the deposit. When she made sure that nobody was looking, she did something that seemed impossible at that time.

After making sure that no one was watching, she made a gentle motion with his hands and lifted the boxes into the air one by one.

He nearly jumped out of his chair.

- "WHAT? Are you serious? That's exactly what happened? "

The five agents nodded.

- "How was that? The boxes simply stood up in the air? That's mean it floated?"

They nodded again.

Continuing to read the report, Willy saw what she did with the boxes moving rapidly to reach their places where it have been piled without difficulty. The boxes floated about three feet off the ground and slid through the air relatively quickly. She had done everything without leaving the place, just slightly moving hands.

Willy was astounded. It was surreal to be true. If another person tells him this, he certainly would not believe. However, he trusted his agents. They have never cheated and never fantasized such a thing. They only report what they see. But how she did it?

- "Hmm... so this may be her secret," he thought aloud, "I always knew she was hiding something, but not in a million years I would imagine such a thing! It's really fantastic!"

It was unbelievable. He thought he had seen everything in his life, but was wrong.

-"Is she ome kind of paranormal?" Willy never seen a paranormal before. He had seen some stories and television programs talking about this, but he never believed that was true. He thought that psychic powers were lies armed by quacks.

However, he had just discovered that people like this actually exist. His Starshine was one.

- "You saw her do this again?

The agents shook their heads negatively.

- "So it seems that she does not use much these powers ..." a fact that came to mind "So this was what happened when she struck that stinking rich boy" Willy remembered the incident between Jonah and Wendy. At the position where she was, she was unable to hit the boy. "So she may have used mind power, telekinesis, whatever! How amazing!"

Yes, it was really amazing. Now Willy could see it was a girl out of the ordinary in every way. A rare gem, the kind that only appear every thousand years. And the gem of the millennium is Wendy, his starshine, which would soon be completely his.

- "That's why she knows when is being observed. She is always afraid, distrustful of everyone. Interesting... "Willy walked from side to side, trying to link the ideas, "Maybe this fear is related to her powers. She was adopted with five years old and returned at 16, but why? A person with such extraordinary powers could be useful in several ways. Why her adoptive parents brought her back to the orphanage?"

Willy tried to piece together the puzzle. Maybe she refused to use his psychic powers to satisfy narrow interests of their adoptive parents and so they sent her away, inventing that ridiculous story about drugs.

-"But that does not explain why she is so suspicious of everyone and everything nor why she avoids the most use these powers, even when alone. I mean, if she is away from those vampires, should feel more at ease, shouldn't?"

However, she had a constant fear, as if someone were to attack her at any time.

- "Unless ..." a nasty suspicion had come to his head, "she has suffered some type of childhood abuse. It was a possibility."

He sat very disgusted at the thought that his beloved might have suffered some abuse in childhood.

Willy also had a sad childhood, but at least he hadn't suffered abuse.

- "No asshole'll abuse my starshine again," Willy promised himself, looking out the window the first snow flakes falling outside. It was winter.


	15. Glad to see you again

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Glad to see you again**

Wendy decorated whimsically her delicious chocolate pie. Carefully, she made a perfect star in the center and drew inside the initials MM.

"Something tells me that Mister M will come today and I want to welcome him."

Her intuition was always right, so she needed to be prepared for the return of her strange friend. She wanted to hear again that voice calling her of starshine. She missed it and missed him too.

With the work complete, Wendy wrapped the pie and prepared herself for another busy day at the restaurant. Mister M only came at around 7 pm, then she had to wait a long time. But she was happy.

- "Hey, girl, why you're so happy?"  
- "Nothing"  
- "I know, your secret friend is going back today, right?"  
- "Maybe ..."  
- "Maybe nothing, it seems that you are sure of that. You like him, no?"

Her face turned red as tomato.

- "No! (Gasp), we are j-just friends, h-he is g-good company, h-have a nice chat..." Wendy began to stutter the same way Mister M had done the first time she served him at his desk.

- "Ok, ok, do not get nervous. Let's work before you know who resolve to have another of his attacks. "

Willy walked nervously down the sidewalk near the restaurant. Finally he could see his Starshine again! He could barely handle his anxiety and had to be very careful not to faint in front of her. That would be very unpleasant. He carried a small bundle with his best truffles. He used some of those seeds found at the mountains of Bhutan to give it more flavor. It was only fair that she was the first person to try this delicacy.

In front of the restaurant, he looked inside and saw no waitress in sight. Going quickly without being noticed, as usual, he sat in his favorite table. How would she react when she saw him?

Two waitresses appeared from the kitchen and began to serve customers, but his Starshine was not among them.

"If she didn't come to work today?" He thought, feeling his anxiety increased. One of them returned to the kitchen.

- "Hey, Wendy, guess what?"  
- "He's here!" He replied without thinking.  
- "That's right! Yoy boyfriend is here! "Jessy said with a mocking air.  
- "He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends! "Wendy said a little louder.  
- "Yeah, yeah. Go and talk to the man before he can feel the smell of the food and run away!" The cook looked at her with distaste.

Wendy rushed to leave the kitchen. "Calm down, girl, calm down! And not even think about stuttering, please! "

As she approached his table, her heart beat stronger.

Willy had to use all his self-control learned through training with oompa-loompa to not give a cry of joy, jump from that chair and hold her tight. He felt the sweat trickling down his face, his body was trembling and breathing hard. She still had those beautiful eyes like stars and that smile so charming that he could melt the hardest and frozen chocolate.

- "Good evening, Mister M. How was your trip? "She asked with that voice more beautiful than any angel choir.

"Calm down, Willy, Calm down! Stop shaking like that, man! You faced the wildest beasts of Loom-Land! Come on, you can do it!" He screamed in his mind, trying desperately to keep himself in control.

-"Good evening, Starshine!" His voice was shaky. "I had a good trip, thanks. I got everything I wanted and now I'm back!"

- "Great! I hope that has not had any problems on your journey. "  
- "Nothing that could not be resolved"  
- "So, would you like to celebrate with a few of our bad tempered garbage?"

Willy almost fell off his chair laughing. He was happy to learn that she had a sense of humor like him!  
- "Yes, starshine, of course I'll want a bit of bad tempered garbage today. An extravagant man needs an extravagantly celebrate!"

Wendy walked away laughing. He was really funny and charming. Tôo bad she couldn't see all his face or know his name.

She could just give a look, but fear of being caught was worse. He only used her power of telekinesis the other day because it was a last resort. The boxes were too heavy and had no one to help. Otherwise, she wouldn't have done it. Fortunately no one saw it.

"Moreover, he don't want to be seen and I'll respect his privacy. When he wants to, will show." Her intuition told that day won't slow in coming.

- "Wow, the taste is worse than I remembered!"  
- "Sure, Mister M! We woek hard to maintain the quality of our food! The disgust grimace of the customer is our satisfaction!"

Willy laughed again. The other customers didn't hear the conversation but they thought that should be about something fun. Although no one liked that food, it was cheap and filled the stomach.

- "Well, how can you reach that level of bad food?"  
- "We tested with rats and cockroaches. When they run away in disgust, , we serve customers."

Willy nearly choked with another laugh. That girl was so funny! If her boss heard that...

- "Mission Accomplished!" Willy said looking at the empty plate. End each meal was an adventure, he was never sure if I could. "Have any suggestions for dessert?"

- "Yes I have," he replied with a mysterious voice filling Willy with excitement, "I'll be back in an minute."

Wendy picked up the dishes and cutlery and gone to the kitchen. Moments later she returned with a tray with a graceful wrap over it. Willy's heart almost went through his chest. "It's what I'm thinking?" His hands trembled and were wet with sweat.

- "How'd you know I'd be back today?"

- "I have good intuition," she whispered.

Willy knew it wasn't just intuition. He should imagine that she would guess the day of his return, since she could be a kind of paranormal.

- "Wow! I would just talk about your pie. It was the most delicious thing I've ever experienced! "  
- "I also loved those truffles, have never eaten anything so fine!"  
- "Speaking of truffles," Willy put his package on the table, "this is for you, starshine"  
He loved to see how her eyes sparkled when she saw this. They seemed pretty stars!

- "Thank you, mister m! I was willing to eat them again! "

- "Glad you liked it. These are special. It has a whole new spice. Very few people have experienced. Hope you enjoy these."

- "I will like very much. I also hope you enjoy the pie. "

- "You bet," he said dreamily.

After talking a little more, Wendy is fired because he had to return to work. When she entered the kitchen, he got up quietly and left. He realized that some customers looked at him, all men.

"They are gnawing of envy because she talks to me and doesn't pay any attention to them," he thought with satisfaction. "Die of envy, you bunch of assholes! Die of envy, haha!"

Whirling his cane between his fingers, Willy happily walked to his car.


	16. Maybe Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Maybe Love?**

That night, Mr. Boomer seemed worse than ever. At any moment he yelled at the three waitresses, especially with Wendy. Unceremoniously, he uttered all kinds of imprecations against her.

Usually she is patient and shows no care, but he was exaggerating so that even she was feeling upset.

Willy watched from his desk. She always asked him not to intervene because it could cost her job, but he felt it was at his limit.

-"Why is he treating you this way?" He asked when Mr. Boomer went to the kitchen for a moment.  
-"I was washing dishes when these dishes slipped from my hand and fell."

-"What? That's it? Why doesn't yout boss hire someone to do this job?"  
-"Because he keeps the number of employees at least not to spend too much."

She turned away quickly when the boss came from the kitchen, covering it again shouts and insults.

The customers didn't seem to care about that. They were accustomed to the rudness of Mr. Boomer. Some of them felt sorry for Wendy. It was an unfortunate a beautiful girl as she endure such humiliation, but nobody did anything.

While serving a table, Wendy suddenly felt a viscous and dark energy wrapping her. Terrified, she turned and saw that was Mr. Boomer's energy, who watched from afar with visible anger.

Despite the discomfort, she continued her work, but feeling like needles were poking her body and she could not do anything to defend herself. She was much more sensitive to negative energy than most ordinary people. If someone were driving thoughts of anger, she felt discomfort and even pain. To defend herself, she would use her powers and it was out of question.

Willy realized she was becoming very pale. He was worried.

"Enough!" He thought, "If that asshole yelling at her just once more, I'll break his ribs!"

- "I know you're angry about that, Mister M" she seemed to guess her thoughts, "but please don't do anything. I don't want you to have problems because of me! "  
- "Look, Wendy, it's not right he treat you that way just because of two dishes!"  
- "Hey, your silly!" Mr. Boomer shouted behind her, "stop bothering the customers and get back to work!"

When he gave the shout, Wendy's face contorted in pain, as if she had been beaten. She pursed her lips to not scream and a stream of blood came out of his nose. Willy's eyes widened in horror. "What's happening to her?"

Before he could ask her, she stumbled a little and would have fallen to the ground if he hadn't risen from the table and held her body firmly. She was faint.

- "That´s all I need!" The nasty man shot, "Now she decided to have attacks?"  
- "Shut Up!" Willy said, a little high. "This is all your fault!"  
- "My fault? I don't even laid a hand on her! "He said surprised.

- "Shut up!" He roared again, "if you speak a word or make one more rudeness against her, I'll denounce this dump to sanitary surveillance!"  
- "Er ... you wouldn't do that sort of thing, would you? " Sanitary surveillance was the worst nightmare of Mr. Boomer.  
- "Absolutely! If I do, you can be sure that this pigsty will be closed in less than a day!"

Mr. Boomer cringed in fear. That man seemed dead serious. Something in the tone of his voice made the restaurant's owner realize that he would fulfill the threat.

- "It's better you take she inside," Miriam interrupted the conversation, "You can take she to the deposit behind the kitchen."

Without thinking twice, he took her in his arms and carried it hastily into the deposit behind the kitchen. In a deposit was large seat, enough to accommodate her.

Using a wet handkerchief, Willy wiped the blood that had drained from her nose. She was breathing unevenly, his face very pale. He took off his glasses to see her better.

"Maybe I should take her to the factory," he thought. There was a very good hospital in the factory and he decided to take her there if she didn't regain consciousness.

Wendy opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the face of Willy. That made her feel safe and relieved.

- "What happened?" She asked with a weak voice.  
- "You felt sick and fainted, Starshine."  
- "I think it was stress ..."  
- "All right, do not talk now. Try to rest, okay? "  
- "I need to get back to work ..."  
- "No way! You are not able to work."

She sighed, feeling a bit weak. Looking at the Willy's face, she saw that he emanated a very good energy and it was helping her to recover. She had not noticed how his aura was so beautiful and engaging. Then she realized he was without those glasses. She looked at him straight in the eye, fascinated. They were purple! She had never seen eyes like that before.

- "You have beautiful eyes ..." she said, without meaning to. When she realized it was too late.

Willy's face turned redder than a tomato, his heart leaped in his chest. "She even said that?" He could hardly believe it.

- "Er ... thanks ..." he managed with difficulty, "but really, is that your eyes are beautiful ..." he looked at her straight in the eyes, hypnotized. There was only a space of about 15 inches separating their faces. He could feel a pleasant smell of sandalwood along with the smell of her skin and her hair. That combination of odor was intoxicating for him.

He felt an urge to wrap his arms around Wendy, strongly holding her body next to him and protect her from everything. He also wanted tell how much he loved her, take her away at that moment and never let her return to that disgusting place.

Wendy also was loving him so close. He smelled good, looked like the smell of chocolate with peanuts and his aura was very engaging, making her feel safe. For years she had no such sense of security. However, she still felt somewhat indecisive for not knowing who he was. Initially it didn't bother her, but now that her feelings for him were becoming stronger, she had some fear of surrendering.

Suddenly, Wendy looked at her watch.

- "Oh no, it is almost closing time! I think I ruined your night! "  
- "No way! You don't bother me at all! "Willy hastened to speak. After all, he was loving spending more time with her.  
- "Now we need to go, otherwise Mr. Boomer'll be angry."

After hesitating a little, Willy ventured.

- "You'd like me to escort you home?"

Wendy was surprised by that question, but accepted.

- "If you don't bother ..." she was afraid to walk alone that night.  
- "It won't be any bother, believe me." He exulted with joy.

They walked side by side down the street deserted. It was snowing a little that night, but they didn't care. They talked animatedly.

Willy felt very happy to talk to her more freely. However, he noticed she was acting like someone is watching. That same fear that he always noticed. Nevertheless, she seemed a little happier.

Wendy also felt happy to be with his Mister M. As they walked, she noticed how much he was tall. Sitting at the table, she had no idea of his height. She also found his company very enjoyable and never felt anything like that before.

- "Well .. We've arrived ... "she said somewhat embarrassed when they approached the entrance of the building where she lived.  
- "Er ... I think so ..." he also felt a little sad to to leave her.

They stood face to face for a while, both not knowing what to say. She wrung her hands a little nervous. "Should I do this?" She thought feeling her heart pounding.

- "Thanks for having me here together. I was afraid to come alone ... "  
- "You're w-welcome, Starshine." He replied, stumbling a little on the words.

Finally, she made the decision. Without another word, she was closer to him, rose on tiptoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Willy was totally paralyzed by that gesture.

- "Er ..." she felt her face burning with shame, "Thank you again and I see you tomorrow." Without another word, she quickly entered the building hardly believing what she had done.

Willy stood on the sidewalk for a while, his hand leaning on the face that she had kissed. At that moment, he couldn't even think.

After a few seconds, he had to rely on a pole nearby to avoid falling. His heart seemed almost through his chest at that time. After recover himself a little, he was out of there feeling a little dizzy.

Arriving at his car, he still seemed in a trance. He leaned on the car seat and closed his eyes, recalling that moment when her lips touched his face. It was soft, delicates and slightly moist. He gave a sigh of pleasure. Everything out very fast, but Willy can sniff her delicious smel. It was intoxicating!

"Too bad it has lasted so few." he thought. That kiss should not have lasted more than two seconds. Although it was so fast, that moment was simply wonderful and let him terribly anxious for more.

After calm down a little, he started up the car and drove back to the factory. But the kiss didn't come out of his mind.


	17. Taking action

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Taking action**

The morning alarm rang at 6:00 AM. Willy woke up upset. He was dreaming of her and the dream was wonderful.

He sat on the bed, remembering the kiss she had given him the night before. Stroking the face where she kissed, he sighed. Why she kissed him?

While eating the breakfast served by the oompa-Loompa, Willy tried to understand why a so shy and aloof girl as Wendy would have given him that kiss.

"She also said that I have beautiful eyes!" He recalled, feeling his heart beat faster. That was the first time someone complained him for it.

"Does she like me?" That thought filled him with excitement. "Why not? What would be the other reason?"

As much as he tried, Willy couldn't imagine another reason for she let him approach her. He knew she was very shy and drove away the others man. However, she talked with him, laughed, was nice...

"She even made me pies!" He smiled, remembering the taste of those pies. Why a girl like her did that? There wasn't another reason.

"Maybe she likes me but is too shy to say it. I don't know..."

But one thing he knew: it was time to do something. He felt that she liked him, but somehow she was insecure. Initially, the fact that he hide his identity was helpful. That way he approached without scaring her. Now, however, hide himself showed a hindrance. It was time for him to tell the truth to her, but he didn't know how. He had always been considered a kind of mythical figure in that city. Nobody knew him and his face. There was a risk she didn't believe him and to be angry, thinking this was some kind of joke.

He knew that a very direct approach was the worst way to approach her. Many men have tried this before and failed miserably.

- "No matter how much I think, doc, I never reach a conclusion! I don't want to scare her, she is so suspicious about everything and everyone around her!"

The oompa-loompa psychologist took notes on paper. Actually, he is mostly there to scribble fake notes and give the occasional nod when he thinks Willy is heading in the right direction. Willy didn't know this.

- "After all, she has approached a bit more of me. She even gave me a kiss on the cheek! "That kiss didn't get off his mind. The sensation of her lips touching his skin was indescribable.

The doctor continued scrawling his paper absently.

- "I would like to know her better and know how she really is. She restraints herself, is always afraid. Talking to me she acts a bit more naturally, but yet she remains cautious, acting like someone was watching. She Looks like she is always afraid that someone will attack her."

Willy squirming on the couch.

- "My Oompa-Loompa Secret Service already verified that there is nobody besides me following her, but it seems she does not realize this."

He tried to clarify his ideas.

- "If I only knew what happened to her in the past..."

With his eyes fixed upon some undefined point, Willy imagined a way to make her talk to him. He wanted to see her as she really is.

- "You know, we often fantasize. We imagine that people are one way and actually they're another way. It happened with my former employees. I thought everyone would be trustworthy and in the end I was very disappointed!"

- "Basically, I'm afraid to be fantasizing too much about her. I do not know... when I look at those eyes and see that smile, everything seems so real to me! Deep in my heart I don't think it's all an illusion. I know she is real and hide many interesting secrets behind that beautiful face. And that kiss ..."

He smiled, dreamer.

- "Maybe I'm just afraid of suffering. The truth is that I love her so much..." He closed his eyes for a few seconds, feeling a lump in his throat. Yes, he loved her. At first he thought it was just curiosity or fascination, but as the time passed, he was more sure that there was something stronger and deeper.

-"I don't know what to do if she reject me. I wouldn't have more reasons to live, if that happen. "He continued, "I think about her all the time, every moment and can't stop. I don't want stop."

The doctor bowed his head to the side.

- "After all, I feel happy and complete. She inspires me to create new tastes and I know my starshine can show me a completely new world! Now I really have a reason to get out of bed every morning. Of course I love making candy, but for years I feel I'm missing something. Now I know what I need."

The doctor just smiled.

- "Of course! She is what I need! "Everything seemed to be clearer for him. Why he didn't realize this before?

- "You know, doc, I really want her to come live with me here. I'm sure we'll be very happy. I'll protect her from any danger, love and take good care of her. And she'll lighten my life with those lovely eyes."

Another long sigh.

- "Yes, I can see: Wendy Lawrence Bucket Wonka. Or simply Wendy Wonka. Do you see how even her name is perfect? It also begins with w! She can use two w at the signing, like me!"

Marriage has always been a bad idea for him. He believed that a chocolatier has to run free and solo, following his dreams and gosh darn the consequences. He thought he couldn't run a chocolate factory with a family hanging over him like an old, dead goose.

However, that freedom wasn't worth it. He lived with that huge emotional void in his heart and feeling totally miserable. Yes, he realized his dream, he could make the candy he wanted, but none of this was enough to fill that void. Only his Starshine could do it.

- "_It's funny... _at first I thought about doing something to get an heir, but now I guess I can have with her my own heirs."

He remembered that he planned to organize a kind of contest, where five children or young people were selected to visit his factory to be evaluated. The idea was to hide five Golden Tickets underneath wrapping paper of five Wonka bars. Who found these Tickets, would get a full day of visits in his factory. The person he deemed appropriate would be his heir.

He had arranjed these coupons, which were kept in individual boxes. After he met Wendy, he had completely forgotten them and his idea.

His violet eyes widened and he sat on the couch quickly.

- "Why didn't I think of that before? Oh, stupid! Stupid!" Willy hit his own head a few times,"The idea is just perfect!"

He got up and started walking back and forth.

- "That's what I'll do: I'll hide four Tickets underneath wrapping paper of four Wonka Bars and send it to different places around the world. Then I'll announce to everyone about the Golden Tickets and the prize that it worth. Everyone will look for these Tickets. I'll announce five coupons, but hide only four, of course."

The fifth Ticket is to be for his Starshine.

- "Then she'll come to my factory and I can meet her. Far from everyone out there, she'll be more comfortable and be herself. And she'll also know me and know who I am. All in one swoop! It's brilliant!"

He stopped a moment, scratching his chin.

- "Well, of course I have to go find a way to eliminate other competitors one by one. They didn't really matter. Will be only my Starshine and me. Then we can talk and I'll tell her everything I feel."

Willy was filled with hope and excitement. The plan seemed perfect.

- "I'll arranje everything right now! No wasting time! Thank you, doc, "he said looking to the psychologist," you're very good! "

He ran merrily through the corridors of the factory, laughing and jumping with great enthusiasm.


	18. Begins the amazing race

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Começa a grande corrida**

Wendy calmly walked down the street. Another day of work. Snow fell in abundance this winter.

Halfway there, she saw a small crowd in front of a Mostrar romanizaçãolamppost reading a poster. Getting closer, she can read what the poster said:

_Dear people of the world,_

_I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow five people to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these people shall receive a special prize beyond anything you could ever imagine. Five Golden tickets have been hidden underneath the ordinary wrapping paper of five ordinary Wonka bars. The five candy bars may be anywhere, in any shop, in any street, in any town, in any country in the world. So watch out for the Golden Tickets! The five lucky finders of these Golden Tickets will be the ones who will be allowed to visit my factory. Good luck to you all, and happy hunting!_

_Willy Wonka_

- "Is not that great?" One woman said  
- "My goodness, I would love to visit that factory" a gentleman seemed very excited about the idea.

Everyone agreed that would be fantastic to visit that factory. Willy Wonka lived reclusive in that factory for 15 years. Although nobody know or see any employee there, the machines were still running, chimneys exhale smoke and trucks came and went by the great gates. Everyone wanted to unravel that mystery.

Wendy continued her way to the restaurant. "What most intriguing thing," she was thinking along the way, "why he decided to do it now?" Several times she imagined what kind of person would be Willy Wonka. It was only curiosity because it was he who invented that delicious chocolate that she so adored. And those so unusual sweets.

She smiled, remembering when she tried Super Colorful Measles lollipop and various colored spots appeared on her body. They disappeared within half an hour, but it was very funny.

Now, five people may have the chance to see inside that factory. She'd like to know that factory and its mysterious owner. But for that she needed to find a golden ticket.

"Easy," thought. "I can easily find a ticket." She had a great ability to find any hidden or lost objects. "But then everyone will see me...", her face was saddened. "I'll appear on television, newspapers and the doctor Gasper'll suspect!" No, definitely not. No chance.

Find the tickets was a very difficult task. People would buy a lot of chocolate. She, on the other hand, needed only to buy one, so they immediately be suspicious.

With a painful sigh, Wendy rejected the idea of her mind. She wanted to know the factory, but the price might be too high.

That same night, Wendy went to serve her preferred client, Mr. M. It was the first time she saw him after that kiss. What was he thinking about her?

He greeted her warmly, making her heart beat stronger.

-"You should already be knowing about the Golden Tickets, huh? "He asked when she brought his food.  
-"Oh, yes. Wow, that's crazy! They have made the announcement this morning and now the stores seem battlefields! I guess I won't get to buy chocolate for several days. "  
-"Won't you try to find the coupons?"  
-"Er, I don't know."

-"Wouldn't you want to know the factory and its owner, Willy Wonka?"

-"I was always curious to meet him but..." Wendy looked to the side with concern, "I don't know if I want advertising to me. I imagine that who find the tickets will be interviewed and appear everywhere. I don't want that."

-"You don't like to draw attention to yourself, huh?"  
-"Well, draw attention can have negative consequences, we never know what kind of person is watching us and what his intentions."

"So she's really afraid of someone," he thought. "Who?"

-"You needn't to tell anyone you found the ticket. You can keep a secret until the day visiting the factory. "

-"Yes, but the televisions around the world will be there"

-"Not inside the factory. Think about it: If Willy Wonka just want to let five people go inside, it is because he wants only those chosen people to see his factory. Then there will be no television camera inside. It would make sense, does not it?

-"Yeah, you're right..." Wendy thought if there were no filming inside the factory, then she would be safe. Outside she would use her black coat and no one would see his face. "Well, I cann't buy a lot of bars, but maybe I try anyway."

Willy smiled. He took care that there was no ticket in the entire state. That was to ensure that other people find the four tickets and he planned to give the fifth to her. He predicted that she could use her powers to find these tickets, but would not go buy them if they were in another state or country.

Of course it also take the chances of people of this state, but he would not take any chances. Everything had to be well calculated.

Willy ate his torturous meal, as always. When asking for the bill, however, he felt an urge to spend more time with her.

-"Er ..." he began hesitantly, "I think it is not long to close the restaurant, no?"  
-"Well," her legs started shaking, "we'll close within half an hour, you're one of the last customer that night."  
-"You'd like me to escort you home today?" He asked, feeling his hands soaked with sweat. The gloves were wet.

Wendy hesitated for a moment, leaving Willy afflicted. "She certainly will refuse."  
-"Yes, I would." She said shyly.

"She said yes? SHE SAID YES? "He didn't believe what he heard.

-"You can expect me sitting here. It's too cold outside."  
-"Sure," he said with a trembling voice, "I'll be waiting right here!"

-"What do you think about Willy Wonka?" Willy asked as they walked down the street. He always wanted to ask her that.

-"Well, it's somewhat hard to answer that because I never met him personally. I think he should be a very intelligent and creative to create these unusual so candies. The other day I tried that lollipop that leaves us with colored spots throughout the body."

-"Really? Why?" He had invented that lollipop for pranks.

-"I just wanted to see if it worked. It really worked. I was impressed with the way that the components of the candy were able to change the color of the melanin pigment in our skin. And how everything was done in an organized manner so that these changes were made in some places and not in the whole skin."

Willy's jaw dropped at that moment.

-"I guess the chemical component of candy acted directly on melanocytes in certain areas of the skin causing them to produce melanin in different colors."

Willy's jaw dropped even more.

-"He certainly should have been able to use a combination of Psoralen. I just wonder if he would have used the 8-MOP, 5-MOP kind or would have created his own combination. But it's really a clever idea since they aren't in our bodies more than three hours."

Once Willy's jaw had no where else to fall, his eyes bulged and almost jumped out of their sockets.

-"Wow!" Finally managed to speak, "where did you learn this, starshine?  
-"Er, well, I have studied..."

-"Studied? Your explanation was great!" Willy didn't hide his amazement. She managed to uncover the secret of his lollipop just trying once! Nobody had managed this feat before!

Willy has always been a great intelectual. He knew not only candies but also had great knowledge of chemistry, physics, mathematics, mechanics and electronics. It was he who designed the machines and inventions of his factory.

- "Why a girl with so much knowledge as you're working in that pigsty?" He blurted out accidentally. It really was a great waste a person with an genius IQ working in a place like that and earning a miserable salary.

Wendy was thoughtful. She couldn't tell the truth, but neither wanted to invent any lie. Seeing her difficulty, Willy tried to change the subject to something else, but the rest of the night he was thinking about it.

-"Well, here we are..." she said, feeling her body shaking from nervousness. "Thank you for accompanying me today."  
-"You're welcome, Starshine. Actually I'm worried that you walk alone at night. If you want, I'll escort you home every night. "  
-"I want," she wrung her hands nervously. Despite the cold, she felt a strong heat in the body, "but this will give you work. You may have other things to do and..."  
-"Imagine, there is no work!" He said barely concealing his excitement.  
-"In that case, I accept."

-"So it's settled. After work, I'll bring you up here. You'll have a great bodyguard, you can believe it!"

They laughed together. When they were alone, Willy was not wearing his sunglasses, so she could see a little more of his face and those exotic eyes. She was loving it.

-"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.  
-"Yes, see you tomorrow.

On the way back to the factory, Willy thought about how she really was the perfect woman for him in all respects. The revelation that night only reinforced his conviction. It was expected that a girl with such powers were also incredibly intelligent. Perhaps even more than him.

"Of course!" He thought. "She has great knowledge in chemistry, surely may be why she could create that special pie!". That pie doesn't leave his mind. He repeatedly tried to reproduce it in vain. He had no idea how she would have made that delicious dessert.

Yes, she is definitely the perfect woman for me. Intelligent, creative, curious, funny, exotic, and principalmente," he sighed, "She has the loveliest eyes that exist in the world. Oh, and that smile!" That smile alone was enough to make him completely crazy about her.


	19. The first Ticket

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**The first Ticket**

Watching TV, Wendy was surprised by the size of the boy who found the first ticket. Ew, it was a normal human?

The big boy told to the reporters how he found the ticket. The ticket had been found accidentally, while he ate a chocolate bar. At that moment, he proudly showed the ticket with a bite in the edge.

"Wow, he almost ate the entire ticket!"

Besides him was an equally large woman. Mrs Gloop, Augustus's mother, proclaimed that she thought it nearly impossible for her son not to find a Golden Ticket

"He certainly should eat much chocolate."

-"Augustus, how did you celebrated?"  
-"I ate more chocolate!" He said with a German accent before taking a big bite into a chocolate bar.

"Ew!" Wendy was almost disgusted with chocolate. "He doesn't eat anything, just devours!"

Willy also watched television very disgusted. It wasn't a child, was a pig! Thankfully, everything was only for his starshine.

He was also impressed with the speed with which the first ticket was found. If things continues this way, soon all the coupons would be discovered.

-"Well," he said to himself, "Maybe I should prepare 'tests' based on personalities and weaknesses of these children. It would be a way to eliminate them."

With this in mind, he plunged into work. When there were 30 minutes to seven o'clock at night, he stopped what he was doing, quickly changed his clothes and went to the restaurant. See his Starshine was sacred. He was very angry when couldn't see her.

- "Hi, Mr. M!  
- "Hi, statshine. Do you saw on television the announcement of the first ticket? "  
- "Yes, I saw. Ew, that kid was really creepy! "  
- "Poor Wonka..."  
- "Actually I'm sorry for that boy. Poor boy, he doesn't eat. He simply put the food in his mouth, chew and swallow." She looked thoughtful for a moment and then came back to reality" well, I'll be right back with your request. The usual, no?"

- "Yes, the usual" Willy was intrigued by what she said. How so "puts the food in the mouth, chew and swallow"? That's not how people eat? When they go away, he would ask that.

-"Huh, you said something about putting food in mouth, chew and swallow. But this isn't what people do when they eat?" he asked anxiously. They walked slowly to get more time together.

-"Yes, but eating isn't only that. Any animal can put the food in the mouth and swallow. Eating involves also admire the look of the food, the smell... and when we put the food in our mouth we also savor its taste, flavor and texture. That is why we must eat slowly and small amounts of time. So we take a lot more food than ingest large portions like that boy does."

Willy listened intently. That was new to him. So is there really a difference between eating and simply chew? Where she took those so different ideas? He'd never thought of that before.

-"So, why, then he eats so much?"

-"Well, each one may have his reasons. I imagine it is to fill some emotional void, I do not know. People often feel a great void inside. Each one tries to fill this void in a different way. Someone tries do it with drugs, gambling, drinking, smoking, excessive consumerism, working like crazy... others tries to do it with food. People aren't aware what they lack and therefore they attempt to fill this void in the way they can."

That conversation was getting very interesting and Willy didn't miss any word.

-"How we can fill that void?"

Wendy smiled.

-"There is no formula for do this. Each one must learn to look inside and find his own way. It is a journey of self-awareness that only each person can do.

The first step is to recognize that there is this void. It is more difficult because people always want to be strong. Few people admit their weaknesses."  
-"And then what they should do?"

-"Discover where it hurts and why it hurts. This is also difficult because it may have originated in childhood, in a very distant past. It's laborious and often painful because we have to deal with issues that do not want to face."

Willy felt a small lump in his throat. He knew that many of his problems was originated in his childhood.

-"When the problem is identified, is need to find a constructive and healthy way to deal with it. This is also complicated. It's easier to run away or use addictions as an escape valve. This is why so many people eat disproportionately. The food is easy, enjoyable and provides immediate relief. It is much easier to eat a chocolate bar than look within themselves and resolve their conflicts."

"It is also easier to work like crazy and forget everything," he thought.

- "I'm boring you with this talk, Mr. M?"  
- "Huh? No, no! No way!" Willy hastened to tell. He was being sincere. That conversation was very revealing and gave him something to think long.

After they parted, Willy returned to the factory thinking about what she had said. Somehow, he identified himself with it. He always had a great void within himself that he tried to fill in doing all kinds of candies. However, much as he did he was never satisfied.

"Now I see how to fill that void."


	20. The second Ticket

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**The second Ticket**

Everyone in the restaurant watched the small TV installed here. The second ticket had been found by the daughter of a wealthy and powerful family.

Wendy twisted her nose when she saw that girl. She was beautiful, had a cute appearance when she smiled and seemed polite and gentle. But Wendy saw the eye that girl reflected a constant dissatisfaction. She was certainly a too spoiled child. The ticket was just a fancy like any other.

When it came time to close the restaurant, Wendy was prepared to go. She felt a little sad because Mr. M didn't appear that night. From time to time he didn't appeared for dinner and she understood this, but was sad.

When she left the restaurant, however, was surprised to see him waiting for her on the sidewalk. Due to some problems, Willy was unable to go to the restaurant on time, so he decided to end his service and go there only to accompany her home.

-"Hi!" She greeted surprised and happy.  
-"Hi! Excuse me for not having come earlier, I had some complications in my work."

-"All right, no need to apologize. I hope being here is not hindering your work."  
-"No, absolutely not! I finished the service today."

As they walked, talked about the girl who found the second ticket.

-"That girl looks worse than the first!" He said with a funny face.  
-"I know. The worst is that she didn't find the ticket by herself. Was her father who bought tons of chocolate and forced his employees to seek. I don't know, for me this was almost the same as cheating."  
-"Have you tried to find an ticket too?"  
-"I bought a bar the other day, but it was only because of the chocolate."

Willy knew it was true. It still had some fear of finding the ticket. Or wouldn't be squeamish? After all, use her powers to find the ticket would also be cheating.

-"I think that Willy Wonka will have trouble dealing with that brat. The other is maybe worthy of sorry, but that little girl ... "  
-"She too."

-"What?" Willy exclaimed incredulously, "She is rich, has everything she wants, everybody do her wills. She certainly was never contradicted nor suffers any kind of frustration. Her life shouldn't be perfect?"

-"Her parents didn't educate her. They simply try to rid she of any frustration realizing all her desires."  
-"This isn't good?"

-"No. We'll always have frustrations with our selves and with life. We don't always have what we want and people don't always do what we want them to do. It's no use try to rid the children of frustrations because other people won't be complacent and she won't have her parents to protect her forever."

Willy could hardly believe his ears. He always thought parents should let their children do what they want and however they want. That was why he left home.

-"Well, but the p-p-p "he had difficulty in pronouncing the word "parents cann't be too controlling their children, it ends with creativity, with imagination and..."

-"Educate isn't controlling. There is a difference. Everyone needs boundaries. Without limits, we don't learn to respect people. This girl definitely think everyone should do her wills. She'll surely suffer a lot when discover that this is not possible."

-"Well, but there are p-p-p-parents who repress and don't let the child do anything..."

- "Unfortunately, nobody is perfect. Parents do their best, within their limitations. Usually they have learned all they know with their own parents. Or they suffered in childhood and try to prevent their child to suffer what they suffered adopting the opposite way instead of trying to balance.

Deep down, nobody make mistakes out of malice. Parents often love their children and want to protect them. Often, they don't know how to show it and make mistakes thinking that doing something good for the child."

Willy returned to the factory thinking in the words of his starshine: "_**Parents often love their children and want to protect them. Often, they don't know how to show it and make mistakes thinking that doing something good for the child**_". These last words still echoed in his head. Is this what happened to his father? Does all that repression, prohibitions and control wouldn't be a way of showing that he cares?

"No, he was just a overbearing selfish", Willy thought resentfully. But another phrase came into his head: _**"Unfortunately, nobody is perfect. Parents do their best within their limitations."**_

His father certainly was nothing perfect. But nobody is. Maybe she's right, maybe he has just done the best he can do.

- "Maybe, maybe" Willy thought aloud when he arrived at his secret entrance in the factory.


	21. The third and fourth tickets

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**The third and fourth tickets**

Willy watched the news about the child who found the third ticket.

-"These are just some of the 263 trophies and medals my little Violet has won" commented Mrs Beuregarde.

Was a blonde woman with a blonde girl too. They are dressed similarly. The girl spoke proudly of her ability to chew gum and said so arrogant that she would be the person who would win the grand prize.

Her mother seemed very proud of her daughter's arrogance. Suddenly the transmission is interrupted by another reporter.

- "Wait, just got the news about another ticket!"

Transmission resumes in a house. Willy was a little startled with the intense noise and bright lights that spread the entire room. That room was a huge television and in front of TV was a boy more interested in some kind of violent game than the reporters who were behind the TV.

- "All I had to do was check the manufacturing dates, offset by weather and separate by the Nekei index. _A retard could figure it out_!" The boy was Saying, not looking up from his game.

Willy made a grimace of disgust. Certainly he was the brat who invaded his systems.

After frantically screaming "Die" several times, with an angry expression on his face, he concluded.

-"In the end, I only had to buy one chocolate bar," he said.

-"And how did it taste?" asked a male reporter.

-"I don't know, I hate chocolate," was Mike's unfeeling reply.

Willy's eyes widened and sparkled with anger.

-"Hates chocolate? HATES CHOCOLATE? I'll teach you some things you arrogant brat son of a..."

He walked back and forth, waving his arms and shouting all sorts of expletives. Hearing it from that brat really messed with his pride.

-"Well," he said loudly after calming a bit, "that's it. Now left only one ticket." It was January 31. The big factory visit was the next day. So he had to hand her the ticket that night.

He went to his desk where was a beautiful package. Within this package had a Wonka bar and a letter.

At first he thought of giving the bar for her personally, but then changed his mind. He wanted everything to be a big surprise. So he decided to give the bar another way. Taking this decision, he changed his clothes and left. He would go to the restaurant that day, but needed to do something very important before.

Willy walked quickly down the street. The cold didn't bother him. He knew at the time, Wendy was working at the restaurant, so her apartment was empty. Willy was excited about it. He had never been there before.

Arriving at the building, he climbed the fire escape to reach the window of her room. He made everything very easily, thanks to his excellent physical conditioning. Open the window was also very simple and soon he was inside her bedroom.

_The room was lit only_ by streetlights. Nevertheless, he could see with no problems. Looking around, he saw that that bedroom was really small. He was surprised by the size of the bathroom, he had never seen so small before. How does she take a bath there? Not withstanding the curiosity, he also went to the room and saw that it was a little bigger than the bedroom. Just a little.

He calculated that his own bedroom should have at least Mostrar romanizaçãotriple or more the size of that whole apartment. Only his bathroom far surpassed the size of her bedroom.

Returning to the bedroom, he placed the package on her pillow and was leaving when he noticed some clothes on the bed. A wave of heat went through his body. It was her clothes! Picking up the pieces, he saw that it was a pijama with teddy bears and butterflies pictures. Willy found it a bit childish but at the same adorable.

He took the pieces to his nose and sniffed its smell hungrily. His legs loosened and he had to sit on bed to avoid falling. What a wonderful smell! It was the best perfume that could exist!

**Warning, warning! There's a little lemon here. Just little, but if you don't like, then skip this part**

He sniffed all the pajama shirt and the pants soon after. He sought the party was in touch with her sex and breathed deeply, feeling a delicious dizziness dominating his body. His member throbbed with desire, but he couldn't make it there in her bedroom.

**End of lemon**

"Calm down, Willy, calm down!" He talked for himself.

He put the clothes back on the bed and went out the window a little dizzy and wondering himself whether he could maintain control when he see her.

He sighed, promising to control himself with all his might.

"The wait can be very delicious too. All this'll be worth. I'm sure." He was thinking as he walked toward the restaurant.


	22. The Last Meal

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**The Last Meal**

-"Look! The last ticket was found in Russia," Mirian showed the newspaper.

Wendy read the news carefully. "Well, she thought, "So that's it. Game over. "She felt a pang of sadness for being unable to find any ticket, but was resigned. She coudn't to buy many bars and track a ticket herself was dangerous.

The day unfolded normally and Wendy looked forward to dinner time, when she could find her strange friend. He was really a very intelligent and unusual man. She loved the sound of his voice, his jokes and his astute observations. And especially when he called her Starshine...

She felt her face burn as remembered the kiss she had given in his face. "What does he thought? He never said anything about it ..." she remembered how his skin was warm and soft. Sometimes she felt like kissing his face again, but lacked courage.

"I better finish this service. Soon Mr. M arrives and I don't want to be stuck in the kitchen while he awaits me at his table..."

Shortly after seven, Willy was seated at his usual table. People seemed accustomed to his presence and no one bothered him.

"This is the last time I come here as Mister M" thought between anxious and insecure. "Tomorrow is the day that the winners of the calls going to the factory. And it will be the day she will know who I am."

-"Good evening, Mister M!" She greeted him with that beautiful smile.  
-"Good evening, Starshine!" After so long, his heart was still startled when she was around.  
-"Do you know about the last ticket? The newspapers say it was found in Russia." She asked.

- "Really?" Willy knew the ticket was fake, but declined to say anything to her. He realized that she hadn't read the newspapers that the ticket found in Russia was fake.  
- "Starshine, I really wanted to hear your opinion about the other two children who found the tickets. Okay we talked about it after hours?"  
- "Sure. It will be an interesting conversation. Now I will bring your request."

There were few customers that night, but still had a few people waiting for their food. Willy knew that this was her last day at the pigsty. He was sure.

When she brought his food, he felt an immense relief. That was also his last meal there. He would never eat that bad tempered garbage again. His Oompa-loompa Chef was getting offended by he change its exquisite and beautifully prepared food by that nasty thing.

- "You'll want dessert too?" She asked when he finished the meal. In fact, she only asked for asking, because he always wants dessert.  
- "Why not? If it is to suffer, I'd rather suffer for entire." Willy smiled. That was his farewell dinner at that pigsty. It must be complete.

When finish the dessert, Willy still wait some time until the restaurant closes. He helped Wendy put the chairs on the tables as he has done in recent days to buy time. Mr. Boomer said nothing because was afraid of him and the other waitresses and the cook had become accustomed to his presence.

When it ended, they were finally allowed to leave. When leaving the restaurant, he sighed with relief. That was the last night for them there.

-"What did you think about that girl, Violet?"  
-"Well, that girl looked like a llama. All that remained was to spit! "

Willy couldn't help but laught.

-"I noticed that her mother looked like a frustrated person who projected her daughter all her childhood dreams unfulfilled. On television I saw the difference of premiums between the two. She seemed happy and proud, but her eyes showed great jealousy and inner suffering."

-"Well, I thought she encouraged her daughter to be a winner. That's good, the p-parents" he stammered again "should encourage their children to be winners."

-"But don't obsess to the point of losing the boundaries. That girl thinks only about racing and winning. She'll be an eternal unsatisfied. No victory will be enough for her. She was educated only to win and so has no structure to lose."  
-"I think that fail and lose is bad things," Willy also hated to lose and get frustrated.

-"Failure is really nasty, but a part. No one is infallible, so we'll be wrong once in a while. Winning is good, but we can learn from failure. That's called experience. When we fail, we learn what attitudes and paths to avoid. Hardly a victory gives us that."

Willy heard the words of his starshine, wondering to himself where she had learned those things.

-"What about that boy, the Mile Tevee?"  
-"He's very intelligent for his age, but his parents are totally lax. They don't know how to discipline their son neither impose limits. They see that their son is so smart and think they shouldn't suppress him at all."

-"You mean he has become so because the p-p-parents leave him too free?"  
-"Yes. So he lost respect for people. He certainly doesn't respect their parents or other people. He became an arrogant kid, always grumpy and dissatisfied. He'll certainly be a successful professional man, moreover become someone cold, with few friends and a very poor love life."

After a little hesitation, he confessed.

-"Well... I always thought that p-p-parents should always encourage their children at all, let them do what they wanted and never prohibit them from doing anything."

-"This is a mistake. Children cann't grow without rules and limits. Otherwise these children will be the same ones who found the tickets: totally spoiled and without limits.

They have defects that can bring them suffering in the future. What's worse is that these defects are encouraged by their parents. This type of education only harms the child."

Willy reflected on what she said. Would he become like that children if his father hadn't put any limit? Is this type of thing that his father was trying to avoid? The idea of being like Mike Tevee or Veruca Salt caused him disgust.

As they walked, Wendy began to feel something strange in her chest.

-"Something wrong?" Willy asked apprehensively.  
-"I don't know. Actually it's just a feeling, as if something big were to happen..."

He was somewhat nervous. She couldn't suspect anything that day.

- "You have no idea of what can be?"  
- "No, I don't know..."  
- "So," he said with some relief, "why don't you relax and let things happen naturally?"  
- "Yes... I think I should do this ..."

Despite walking slowly, they soon arrived at the entrance of the building where Wendy lived. She still looked somewhat worried with that strange feeling that never left her chest. Willy tried to reassure her.

-"Look, I think you should not worry so much."  
-"Maybe not, but don't know what will happen let me a little upset..." she put her arms around the body in a self hug.

Willy didn't like seeing her like that. Taking courage, he placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her a little more to him. Wendy's heart soared at the time. "What will he do?"

Their bodies aren't touched, but one could feel the heat and smell coming from the other's body.

Without saying anything, he landed a tender kiss on her forehead. It was the first time his lips touched her soft skin and he was too afraid to lose control at that moment, so he went away a little of her. His heart leaped in his chest and his body trembled.

Wendy had to struggle to not fall. Her legs were completely limp. She had never been kissed by a man in her life. Not even in the face.

Still holding her shoulders, he looked lovingly into her eyes.

-"Do you trust me?" He asked with a very soft voice, almost a whisper.  
-"I trust..." she replied, also looking in his eyes. At that time she could not think of anything else.

-"So don't be afraid of anything. Whatever the change that awaits you, I'm sure it will be for the better. Moreover, I will always be with you, Starshine. Always. You're not alone anymore. "  
-"Really?" She was always alone, it was the first time anyone cared about her that way.  
-"Yes. So just wait and trust."

-"All right. I will wait and trust. I don't want to be afraid of the future."  
-"Good, very good. We will see tomorrow then."

-"Tomorrow the restaurant won't open because it is the day that the winners will visit the Wonka factory. The whole town is going to stop because of it."  
-"I know, but something tells me we'll see tomorrow and many questions will be answered."

Without another word, He said goodbye to her once more and walked away. Willy didn't want to say anything more for fear of ruining the surprise. However, he felt pleased to have attracted a little more her curiosity, and it has increased the suspense.


	23. The last Ticket

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**The last Ticket**

She entered the building feeling confused. What he meant by that last phrase?  
"Is he going to tell me who he is?" She asked herself. "But why he didn't do it today?"

Her body still trembled as she remembered the kiss he had given her. It was so good! If he wanted to kiss her mouth at that moment, she would have left without offering resistance.

However, that strange feeling in her chest was still. Something was happening and she felt this more strongly.

Wendy turned the key to the door of her apartment feeling the heart pounding. "What is happening here? There's something different." No one was there, to her immense relief. But she knew there was something there. She looked the small room/kitchen, but found nothing. When entered the bedroom, however, she immediately saw a small package on her bed and almost fell backwards.

"Someone was here? How?" Her body _shook like a leaf in the wind__._ Taking courage, she took the package in her hands. It was a very beautiful gift-wrap. The paper was red and gold, with a beautiful arrangement of flowers on the ribbon. With the hands sweating and trembling with anxiety, she opened the package slowly. It was a Wonka bar!

For a moment she was confused with this and saw a white envelope with gold embossed details. "What does that mean?" She opened the envelope and saw a letter.

_**"My dear Starshine**_

_**There are times I've been thinking about how to tell you who I really am. It's time for you to know me better and know what goes on in my heart. For this, I need you to open the chocolate I sent you and please go to the factory tomorrow on time. Please go or you'll break my heart that no longer bears more stay away from you, my beloved Starshine.**__**I'm really eagerly waiting for you**__._

_**Please, come to me!**_

_**Yours, only yours and forever yours**_

_**M.M."**_

Wendy felt her face burning. She read and reread the letter several times. So he was really in love with her? She couldn't believe it. He would finally reveal his identity! But why he wanted her to go to the Willy Wonka's factory? By making this request, she remembered the chocolate bar.

Without thinking of anything else, her hands still shaking, she grabbed the bar and began to slowly unwrap. Something shone golden in the dim light of bedroom.

"Is it possible?" She unwrapped a little more and golden glow increased. By removing the entire package of chocolate, the golden ticket was revealed in full.

"Oh, my God! How is this possible?" She was paralyzed by surprise. "How Mister M was able to get this ticket? He knew that this chocolate has a ticket?"  
Rereading the letter again, she was assured that yes, he really knew that there was an ticket. "But how? Does he steal?"

She pondered for some time. "No, I don't think he stole anything. He may have traced this ticket in the same way that boy Mike had done. Or maybe ... "

Her ideas seemed to lighten a little.

"Maybe he works in that factory and has managed to track down this ticket. Knowing the serial number of these bars and where they were sent he would have no trouble getting a ticket."

"Of course he knows the factory!" She remembered when he told her that anyone would shoot a visit inside the factory. It was not just an assumption, he really know what would not happen because works there and knows everything.

Wendy remembered the truffles and other candies that he occasionally gave her as present. That were very expensive candies and some were difficult to find. Now it made sense. If he worked at that factory, would have no difficulty in getting those candies. He never gave her cheap candies.

Wendy always thought that there was a big secret about that factory. Since its owner Willy Wonka closed it and laid off his employees, nobody ever had news of what happened there. He should have hired other employees more confidence and kept secret.

"Yes, this makes sense. Maybe he hid himself for anyone to know he is an employee of Willy Wonka." She laughed. "So Mr. M is a employee of that fantastic Factory! I never could imagine something like this! So that's why he's always smelling of chocolate and candy!"

"He certainly hopes to find me during the visit." She was eager to get to meet that so fascinating man.

So that's why he told her to wait and trust. He knew all along what was to come.

She read the words of the ticket:

**_"Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket, from Mr. Willy Wonka! I shake you warmly by the hand for now I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day. I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything there is to see. Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks, each one filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat! And remember, one of you lucky five winners will receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now, here are your instructions: On the first of February, you must come to the factory gates at 10 A.M. sharp. You are allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you. _**

**_Until then _**

**_Willy Wonka"_**

"The great visit will be tomorrow! Why has he waited until the last moment? "She asked. Perhaps for fear that she wasn't go.

"The ticket also says that we can bring someone, but who would I bring?" She had no close friends. Jessy was a gossiper and Miriam rarely talked to her. Mr. Boomer? Not in a million years!

Finally, she decided to go alone. It would be easier. A question arose.

"How will he meet me?" She tried to imagine how he would approach her. They couldn't arouse the suspicions of anyone. "If Willy Wonka knows he gave me this ticket, he'll be very angry!" She didn't want him to have trouble with the boss because of her.

After all, she decided to wait and see what happens. When the time came, she would think what to do.

"Well, since I'll finally meet Mr. M, I have to prepare myself! Oh, of course I also meet Willy Wonka!" She was always curious to know who was Willy Wonka, but her heart beat stronger by know that she would meet Mr. M.


	24. Dday

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**D-day**

Despite having slept late because of the excitement, Wendy got up early that morning. She needed to prepare herself for the great day.

After taking a small breakfast, she took a bath and discreetly perfumed with her favorite perfume. She always liked the essence of sandalwood and something told her that Mr. M also liked.

After bathing, she opened the closet looking for that new clothes she had bought earlier this year. She had to work two jobs for almost three months to pay for those clothes, but had been worth it. She fell in love by that clothes when saw it in the shop window.

Looking in the closet, she chose a pair of shoes that had little use. It was beautiful and matched with the clothes.

Wendy has also put a set of earrings and necklace. It was just trinkets, but very beautiful. The earrings were a little silver star. It stood out well in her black hair. The pendant of the necklace was also a little silver star. She also put her favourite bracelet.

She looked in the mirror. "Does Mister M'll like?" She wondered as she looked her reflection. He was a grown man, older than her. Wendy felt a bit afraid that he finds her too childish for him. Although she almost twenty years, she looked no more than eighteen.

"I hope he likes..." she sighed.

Still had to check her coat. It was quite shabby, but clean. "Hope I don't need to use this inside the factory."

She carefully kept the ticket in her pocket, locked the apartment and left.

-"Has she arrived yet?"

The oompa-loompa in charge of security camera that was filming the exterior did a negative gesture.

-"Shit!" Willy shouted as he walked from one side to another, "If she doesn't appear here at 10:00 I'll chase her! For all my chocolates, I swear I will!"

He was visibly nervous, wringing his hands with much anxiety. If she doesn't appear, he would go after her anyway. Willy was determined not to give up Wendy for anything.

Looking again to the big screen, he saw the four winners with their parents waiting impatiently outside.

-"Hmm... will she bring someone?" He hadn't expected it and thought it would be a problem. "No, I think not... I know she has no friends."

One of the Oompa-Loompas drew his attention to the video, taking him out of his reverie. Her violet eyes shone with happiness at seeing a girl wearing a black coat through the cordon and approaching the rest of the group.

-"She has arrived! Oh, thanks to Holly Chocolatier, she arrived! And just in time!" Willy looked at his watch and saw it was two minutes to ten hours.

He looked once more into a mirror to check his appearance. He had dressed himself with great care, with clothes made for the occasion and also had his hair cut by the oompa-loompa hairdresser.

Seeing that everything was perfect, he gave the order to turn on the speakers and touch the recording he had done previously. He went to prepare for his grand entrance.

Finally his starshine come into his factory!

Outside, the winners looked at each other and all looked for the strange girl with black coat. Who was she? Why was she alone? None of them had heard the announcement of the fifth gold ticket. Everyone believed that the fifth ticket was never found and so there were only four winners.

Behind the group, opened a large circle made by the cordon. Behind this cordon was a large crowd of reporters around the world and curious.

- "Keep yours eyes on the prize, Violet," Mr Beauregarde recommended to her daughter.

-"Dad when is it going to be ten? I want to go in!" Veruca snapped as her father checked his watch.

-"Its only 9:59" Ms Salt said.

-"Make time to go faster!" Veruca ordered.

Augustus seemed anxious, thinking only of all the candy he would eat that day and Mike had shown an air of boredom.

Wendy noticed a dark energy around those kids. "They are totally spoiled children," she thought, "and his parents still encourage their flaws!"

At ten o'clock, the big iron gates of the factory opened. The noise expanding and echoing in the silence. A voice boomed in the air out of nowhere:

-"Please enter," said the voice.


	25. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Revelation**

The sound was coming from a pair of large microphones set on top of the gates.

The people standing in the crowd were going wild, taking photos and yelling excitedly as the group of winners trudged their way through the snow and across the large front lot of the factory.

Wendy took a deep breath and turned towards the factory.

A few seconds later, the same voice that had spoken a few moments before echoed again by the speakers.

-"Setp forward"

The group moved forward.

-"Close the gates."

The gate closed immediately as the group proceeded inside. Wendy felt her heart pounding with anxiety. What would come next? As if responding to her thoughts, the voice sounded again:

-"Welcome to my humble factory. Who am I? Well…"

The metallic front doors that stood in front of the winners suddenly glided open, as a chirpy, happy tune began to play. Everyone watched, bemused, as an entire set of dolls began to dance on the stage-like platform, singing a silly song.

When the ended, a ruby-red velvet chair rose from the middle of the puppets and fireworks set off on the sides. However, the chair was empty. As the fires continued, the puppets and the scenery began to catch fire. Its faces melted and the eyes fallen out of its eyeballs.

The group looked with amazement at the strange spectacle. Wendy just smiled. Although strange, it was funny and she had never seen fireworks before.

So, they heard clapping and seen a man in a heavy violet coat, a candy cane in his hand, his hair cut in an old-fashioned bob with a long violet hat sitting on top besides Mr Salt. His eyes were obscured by a pair of large, squared glasses.

-"Ha ha ha, wasn't that just magnificent? I thought it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but that finale...Wow!" The strange man shouted with a smile on his face and continued clapping until Violet asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

-"Who are you?"

Instead of answering, he went upstairs and turned to the group. Wendy could see him better. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

The group looked at him in silence.

-"Good morning Starshine!" he finally exclaimed, "The Earth says hello!"

Wendy gave a start of surprise. "He said 'starshine'?"

Willy said it purposely to see how she reacted. Trying to hide his huge nervousness, he hastily took out a little pile of cards from his jacket, and began to read out loud. His voice was somewhat strident. Partly it was because of great nervousness.

-"Dear Guests, greetings!" he began, raising his eyes from the papers and smiling warmly to the group (especially to Wendy), before continuing, "Welcome to the factory! I shake you warmly by the hand," he outstretched his right hand, which was covered in a lilac glove, as he said this. Again, nobody reacted. Wendy just stared him. He felt her eyes looking straight into his face and a wave of heat running through his body.

Recovering quickly his composure, he retrieved his hand and resumed reading, "My name is Willy Wonka."

Wendy kept looking at the face of the man. That mouth, that smile, those teeth ... the hair was a novelty, as that hat and those clothes, but she immediately recognized the man before her.

Her legs trembled as she stared into his face. For a moment she thought it was a dream or a Willy Wonka's joke, who sent Mr. M in his place to make fun with the guests.

Or not?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Veruca Salt asked poiting to the seat behind Willy.

-"Shouldn't you be up there?"

-"Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, could I LITTLE GIRL?" he answered dryly, before announcing to the others, "All right, let's get moving, shall we?"

The visitors followed him as he spun around and made his way amongst the burnt dolls.

-"Don't you want to know our names?" Augustus Gloop asked him.

-"Ah…is that actually necessary?" asked Willy, with a hint of sarcasm as they entered the factory. Only his Starshine interested him, the rest of the group was completely dispensable.

They finally came to a heavy velvet curtain, which he pulled aside, revealing a gigantic atrium.

-"Feel free to drop your coats anywhere," Willy said, taking off his own jacket and throwing it carelessly on the floor, along with his glasses. He then straightened the lighter coat he wore underneath that, and turned to face his guests.

Wendy can then look into his eyes. She was able to recognize those eyes anywhere and could barely hide her surprise.

Willy also tried to hide his nervousness by using all his self-control. She certainly recognized him. "What is she thinking now?" He asked himself.

One by one, the visitors were taking their coats. After a few moments of hesitation, Wendy took her black coat slowly, carefully placing it on the floor. Everyone looked her a little surprized. They didn't imagine that this mysterious girl was so beautiful.  
Wendy wasn't comfortable with so much attention. She looked at her hands nervously.

Despite he appearing calm, Willy was shaking inside. _His legs felt as if_ they were made of jelly. "Oh, Holly chocolatier who art in heaven! Please don't let me faint here and now amen!" He tried not to look at her but his neck appeared to have a mind of its own. She was so beautiful!

Mike also looked at her the whole time. "Gee! She's a beauty!"

Wasting no time, he stood in front of her and trying to give an seductive air to his voice, he introduced himself:

- "I'm Mike Tevee and I found the ticket using the most complicated calculations. Would you like me to explain how I did it...", he passed his hands in his hair and lifted the chin defiantly, "Mon cherry?"

Willy's eyes widened and he pressed his lips tightly. A strong feeling of jealousy arose within him. He knew that kid had no chance with her, but couldn't control that feeling.

Wendy just gave a nervous smile and turned away from the boy, moving closer to Willy. He understood her nervousness and said at last:

-"Now," he began, "It will be my pleasure to guide you around my precious factory. I am going to show you every room that deserves to be seen, and I will tell you all about my genious inventions. Come on then, we've got loads to see!"

They all started following him down the long, metallic hallway. At last, they reached the far end of it, and Wendy noticed a small door on the wall in front of them. Curious, she crunched down towards it to get a better look, and everyone else did the same, Willy standing closest to the wall and looking proudly at the tiny door.

"This door," he proclaimed, "Leads to the most important room in the entire factory."

"Why is it…so small?" asked Mike, speaking everone's mind.

"It's to keep all the great big chocolatey flavour inside!" Willy answered happily.

He stood up and took a large set of keys from his jacket, picking one and unlocking the small door. There was a metallic click, and he grinned to the group, purpousely waiting to open the door. He moved his alert gaze amongst his guests, and lastly rested his eyes on Wendy, who was eagerly waiting to find out what was waiting for them. His grin widened, and he finally pushed the door open, revaling that the not only the small door, but the entire wall was in fact one big gate. When he opened the door, everyone was surprised!


	26. Chocolate Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Chocolate Room**

Everyone looked surprised and thrilled to the huge chocolate room. It was a huge place, the floor was almost entirely covered with a bright, shiny grass. The trees around were covered with candy instead of leaves.

Wendy could hardly believe her eyes! She had witnessed many unusual things in her life (most made by her), but that was beyond the imagination! Nor she would be able to predict that scenario! And about that waterfall? That was really chocolate?

As everyone looked around, all dazed, Willy watched her every reaction. "So she liked", he thought feeling happy inside. For him, was very important that she liked his factory and his work. That factory were the work of his life.

-"It's so beautiful..." Wendy said in a whisper.

-"What? ...Oh, yeah, it's very beautiful." he replied, apparently referring to the room, but actually keeping his eyes on her. He was still delighted to see her there, with those beautiful eyes full of stars and that wonderful smile, admiring the great room. He could stay there all day looking to her.

Recovering from that almost hypnotic trance, Willy began to explain to the group about the chocolate room and the importance of the waterfall. He also showed them the pipes sucking the chocolate river, thousands of gallons per hour.

When finished his explanation and attentive to her reactions, Willy told the group:

-"And you do like my meadow? Try the grass. Please have a blade, please do. Its so delectible and so darn good looking!" Willy said.

-"You could eat the grass?"

-"Of course you can. Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable. But that is called 'cannibalism', and is in fact frowned upon in most societies." Willy explained, causing a giggle from Wendy.

"She is so adorable when smiles..." he looked at her, dreamer. He decided to allow the rest of the group explored the hall as they pleased. So he could talk a little with her.

-"Now, you just…go ahead and have fun!" he then announced, "Taste whatever you feel like tasting, eat whatever you feel like eating"

The group dispersed, each one going in the direction they pleased.  
Before Wendy could move forward, Mike has appeared again in front:

-"So, Mon cherry, you would like to look this place with me?" Said extending an arm to her. Willy gritted his teeth with rage. "What a petulant brat!"

-"Uh, er, no thanks. I'll take a look at those trees over there..." With that said, she ran.

- "Yeah! She wants me!" He said with arrogance and was trampling on some pumpkins that had nearby.

"I'll deal with this brat later. But now..." his eyes went to his Starshine who was near the trees of chocolates.  
He gave a long sigh, straightened his coat, hat and creating courage, walked toward her.

Wendy absently examining the strange tree that had chocolates in place of leaves, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

-"So you liked my garden?"

She turned to him, her heart leaps.

-"Yes, I really liked. It is the most incredible place I've seen in my life!"  
-"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it." Willy gave a warm smile and a soft voice.

She had no longer any doubt who was the man before her. If ever there was any doubt, she could feel his aura. She knew very well that aura and therefore would never be mistaken.

Willy was very nervous, almost on the verge of fainting. "Is she angry because I hadn't revealed my identity before? What is she thinking now? Why doesn't she say anything?" He pressed his cane heavily trying to hide his nervousness.

After looking at him for a while, she broke the silence by saying jokingly:

-"It's funny ... when your initials are upside down, it seem like two m's, isn't Mr. M?". She said suddenly, remembering the initials of his cufflinks. She had confused the two W with two M.

He almost fell backward.

-"Er, uh, yeah yeah... (Gasp!) Well..." he stuttered terribly, barely forming complete sentences.

She gave a few giggles. Who could imagine that the mysterious Mr. M was actually Willy Wonka? Nor herself could imagine that! Despite the initial shock, she was not angry or upset. In fact, she was finding it all very funny.

-"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wonka" said extending her hand to greet him, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

-"Willy, please. Just Willy." he said gently taking her hand, leading it to his lips and kissing gently. A heat wave has traveled through his body as his lips touched her skin. Time seemed to stop at that moment. It was as if there was anyone else in that room besides him and his beloved Starshine.

Wendy felt her legs tremble when his lips touched her hand. He seemed so caring and tender! "He really likes me!" She thought, feeling both happy and anxious. Wendy has never had a boyfriend before and had no idea what to do if he wanted to date her.

-"Are yoy mad at me?" He asked still holding her hand.  
-"No, I'm not. Now I can understand everything."  
-"Good! I'd never forgive me if I hurt you." He said with his voice trembling a bit because of the emotion he was feeling.

Suddenly, she grimaced in pain and pulled back the hand he was holding and cowered herself in a self-hug. She looked to the side, scared, and then immediately looked down. Following the direction of her gaze, Willy saw Mrs. Beauregarde looking at her like a snake stares a bird. He didn't like what he saw and became worried. If she fainted at that moment, would be forced to leave the competition and he didn't want that at all.

-"This woman has a very bad energy!" Wendy was pale and a little dizzy.

He stood in front of her, blocking the Mrs. Beauregarde's view and looking at her threateningly. She just smiled at him ingratiatingly and continued walking on the green grass.

-"Well, the dragon is gone," he said smiling sweetly.  
-"Thanks. I'm very sensitive to this sort of thing."

-"Here, try this," Willy handed her a beautiful flower made of chocolate that she accepted, feeling her faces blushing again.

Mrs. Beauregarde went his way, fuming inside. "If that bitch thinks that she'll defeat me, so she doesn't who I am!"

Since the beginning she had seen his reaction when that girl took off that coat and his looks for her. She also felt her blood boil when he approached her and kissed her hand.

She felt attracted by Willy Wonka from the beginning. It would be perfect. "Violet'll win with the big win and I'll win Willy Wonka." A prize that her daughter finally couldn't win.

"I'll show I'm much better than her and than any other woman!"

-"Dad look over there! It's a little person!" Veruca shouted pointing to a small person and seen a group of little people working.

-"What are they?" Violet asked.

-"Are they real people?" Mike asked.

-"Of course they're real people. They're Oompa Loompas." Willy said as he stood with the group with Wendy.

-"Oompa Loompas?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked.

-"From Loompa Land." Willy added.

-"There's no such place." Mr Tevee retorted as Willy looked shock.

-"What?" Willy asked.

-"Mr. Wonka I teach high school geography and there…"

-"Well then you'll know all about it and oh what a terrible place it is…"

Willy then explained how he had met the Oompa Loompas and brought them to his factory. Wendy looked at them confused. She didn't realize their presence in that room.

"Is it because they are so small? I think not ... maybe because I didn't know them before and I was so nervous and distracted..."

While everyone looked distracted for the Oompa Loompas, Augustus continued eating so rampant, taking large portions of sweets and putting in his mouth barely stopping to chew. He picked up portions of cream, marshmallows and even bent down and started eating the grass wildly.

Not satisfied, he began to pick up pieces of melted chocolate on the river with the hand and lead to the mouth.

-"Augustus, my son, don't do it!" Augustus's mother cried, diverting the attention of the group.

-"Hey kid, my chocolate must not be touched my human hands!" Willy ordered, _smiling inwardly_. That boy didn't resisted for long. He would be the first to disappear from the group.

Ignoring his mother's pleas and the Willy's recommendations, Augustus continued taking pieces of chocolate from the river when he lost his balance and fell into the river full of chocolate.

-"HELP! HELP!" Augustus cried desperately trying to stay above the surface.

-"We got to do something! He can't swim!" Mrs. Gloomp cried.

With a smile in the face, Willy saw a pipe came down and began to suck the chocolate, pulling Augustus into the whirlpool and up the pipe. But unfortunately, he got stuck halfway. The Oompa Loompas appeared then.

-"What are they doing?" Wendy asked.

-"I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is a special occasion of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon." Willy explain.

The Oompa Loompas sing a song talking about Augustus while Willy kept the pace of music with a smile of satisfaction.

- "Willy," Wendy whispered, "I think this boy won't go down the pipe!"  
- "Gee! He is fatter than I thought!" He said more to himself, with a grimace.

In fact, Augustus was definitely stuck in the pipe. For more great force that the equipment did, he didn't move. Willy was getting a bit worried because it wasn't in his plans.

The pipe was thick, but still pressed the big boy's body. Fearing the worst, Wendy took a step forward and focused. Willy followed her movements. "She'll do it really? I Don't believe it!" His eyes moved her to the boy constantly.

When the Oompa Loompas's song was almost done, Willy saw that the pipe was loosen at the point where Augustus was stuck. So the huge boy can go through the pipe. Once he got through, the pieces back to their seats.

Only Willy noticed it because he knew her skills, but see it personally was very amazing for him.

When the barrel is gone, Willy tried to recover from the shock and began to applaud the little Oompa Loompas's show.

As the Augustus's mother was very worried, he reassured her saying that would never allow her son to be turned into strawberry flavored chocolate coated fudge and selling by the pound all over the world. The taste would be terrible.

Ignoring the indignant expression of the fat woman, Willy made a funny sound with his mouth. An Oompa Loompa cam to him.

-"I want you to take Mrs. Gloomp to the fudge room. Help her find her son. Then take a big stick and poke around in a large chocolate mixing barrel ok?" He crossed his arms on his chest, and the Ooompa Loompa did the same, nodding. Willy then told Mrs Gloomp to follow the man, and she did, leaving the group.

Without anyone noticing, Wendy quietly pulled the Willy's sleeve.

- "He'll be fine, right?" Whispered  
- "Don't worry, of course he'll be fine!" He gave a smile that made her melt inside. She didn't expect him to be so charming.


	27. Chocolate river

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Chocolate river**

Willy wonka, followed by the group, went to the river bank when appeared a beautiful pink boat with the shape of a seahorse. In this boat were several Oompa Loompas paddling and one Oompa Loompa playing a small drum setting the pace.

When the boat stopped by the visitors, all the Oompa Loompas started to giggle.

-"What's so funny?" Violet asked with her face wrinkled in disgust.

-"It must be from all those dog-gone cocoa beans," Willy stated, "By the way, did you guys know that chocolate releases a property which triggers the release of endorphins? Gives one the feeling of being" he looked at Wendy, making her face flush, "in love."

-"You don't say?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked smile so ingratiating toWilly. Barely disguise his disgust, he asks everyone to rise on the boat.

When Wendy came near the boat, he extended his hand with gallantry:

-"Here let me help you there."

-"Thanks..."

He settled Wendy on the highest part of the boat and sat down beside her. That didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Beauregarde, who kept looking at her with her serpent gaze. Wendy looked the other side, with visible discomfort.

-"Onwards!" Willy ordered as the Oompa Loompas began to row again.

The view from the boat was really breathtaking. The place and sound of the drum beaten by the oompa-loompa made it all very surreal. As the boat went, the group looked admired the river and the chocolate room.

Wendy still seemed immersed in her thoughts.

Willy dipped a small ladle into the river below them and handed it to her.

-"Here, try some of this. It'll do you good." said softly and concerned about her discomfort.

Wendy holding the ladle and bringing it to her lips, as Willy watched to see her reaction.

-"It's so delicious!" she exclaimed.

-"Do you like it?" he asked cheerfully and proudly, "You know, it's because this chocolate," he then said, raising his voice as to attract everybody else's attention as well, "Is mixed by waterfall. No other factory in the world-"

-"You've already said that," Veruca rudely interrupted him.

-"You're all quite short, aren't you?" Willy retorted.

While Willy was distracted dueling with the children about them's size, Mrs. Beauregarde looked again to Wendy and narrowed her eyes when saw she was holding the small ladle in her hands.

Wendy decided to combat her malaise and stared Mrs. Beauregarde with a stern look. The woman felt a strong and unpleasant vertigo and was pale. She turned her back to Wendy and Willy once more.

From that moment on, Wendy decided don't let that woman affect her. She could defend herself very well.

-"Are you better now?" Willy asked turning his attention back to her.  
-"Yes, I am." She said with a calm voice.

-"Mr Wonka, we're entering a tunnel," Veruca announced.  
-"How they see where they're going?" Violet asked  
-"They don't see, cann't know where they're going. Turn on the lights!" he ordered.

They went into a tunnel and the boat began to move rapidly by the river. Wendy was the only one of the guests who laughed and seemed to enjoy as a child. Willy was Mostrar romanização

pleased to see his Starshine happy again and he would do anything for her to continue so. The first task on his list was to eliminate that unpleasant woman.

Taking advantage of the everyone's distraction, Willy took her hand and felt a little bolt of electricity run up his arms and spreading all the rest of his body. She looked back and smiled sweetly.

When the boat slowed, Willy announced

-"Guys, keep your eyes open! We're seeing some very important rooms!"

On the banks of the river, had several rooms, each with a plaque: "Clotted cream", "Coffee cream", "Hair cream?"

-"What do you use Hair Cream for?" Asked Mr. Beauregarde turned to Willy with one another smile on her lips.

-"To lock in moisture, ha ha!" he said primping his hair and making Wendy laugh again. In fact, the room was for vanilla cream. He ordered the name change just to do that joke.

Mrs. Beauregarde turned to the front, lips pressed tightly and white with rage. "What he sees in that girl anyway?"

At one point, Wendy exclaimed, looking for a room where there was a cow hanging and various Oompa-Loompas hitting her with small whips.

-"Whipped cream!"

- "Exactly! Ha ha!" Willy exclaimed happy to see she had a logic very similar to his own.

After discussing with Veruca about the importance of whip the cream to get the whipped cream, the boat speed increased again.

The Oompa-Loompas rowed at full speed, at sound of the drum. The boat was going so fast that the wind blew everyone's hair. When the boat began making dangerous curves, Wendy seemed to lose the balance, but she soon felt Willy's arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to himself.

- "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He said in her ear

- "I know" she whispered turning her face towards him and giving that smile that made him melt inside.

As the boat went fast, they kept looking at each other. Willy seemed hypnotized by the moment.  
Wendy also felt her heart beating wildly. Normally she wouldn't have let anyone approach her so much, but she couldn't resist his affection. He seemed so caring!

When the boat reached a certain point, its speed has decreased and Willy ordered:

-"Stop! Come on, there are some interesting things that I want to show you."

Somewhat annoyed, he took the arm of her shoulders and down the boat, helping her to come down soon after.

-"Now we'll see a much fun room!" he said. "Come on, follow me!"


	28. The Jelly Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**The Jelly Room**

When the group reached a large door, Willy announced to everyone what awaited them inside.

-"This is the jelly room. Here we do various tests to ascertain if the jellys are elastic and flexible enough..."

He then opened the big door and the group was surprised to see a huge room full of large boulders and pools of jelly elastic and flexible and large sculptures made from this material, of various sizes shapes and colors. Even the floor was made with a thinner layer of jelly.

- "I only ask you, please, to take off shoes before stepping into the room." He said taking off his shoes, and then imitated by the rest of the group.

As Wendy took off her shoes, Willy watched. He was crazy to see her feet and his Starshine didn't disappoint him even a little when she finished taking off the shoes and showed her beautiful and delicate feet.

The nails were very well-made and painted with a clear sealant. Looking carefully, he saw little stars painted on the nails of the toes. "Hmm... delicious!" he thought, almost delirious with that vision. Before his mind was invaded by a wave of lustful thoughts, he invited the group to enter the room.

Willy's looks to her feet didn't go unnoticed by Wendy, who was enjoying seeing him squirm inside because of her. She felt so happy with his attention that gave no importance to Mrs. Beauregarde's looks of hatred and resentment.

-"What a weird thing!" Mike twisted his nose, looking around.  
-"No way," Violet disagreed, "It looks pretty cool."  
-"Mr Wonka, why do you make these sculptures?" asked Mr. Tevee.

-"To test the quality of jelly, of course!" Willy said, "We need to know if the jelly is really elastic, flexible and can be molded in the shape we want. The sculptures are also to test if it has a beautiful color and the right level of transparency. It is very important that the jelly is quite elastic, flexible and also has a beautiful appearance and tasty!" Willy explained with the air of an expert.

-"What a silly thing!" Veruca looked with snobbish air for the pools of jelly. She approached one and began to poke it with her bare foot under the white pantyhose.

-"So why don't you try, LITTLE GIRL?" Willy asked staring defiantly at her.  
-"How?" She said arrogant.  
-"Jumping, of course!"  
-"What?" Everyone asked about the same time.  
-"Yeah! Come on, jump! Jump! Give some jumps and see how that jelly is resilient and flexible!"

To show everyone that he spoke the truth, Willy started giving small jumps over the pool of jelly. Soon he began to gain height. Everyone looked excited, even Mike. The pool of Jelly looked like a trampoline. A huge and colorful trampoline.

Everybody decided to join him and each one jumped happily. Even the sober Mr. Salt and shy Mr. Tevee had risked a few jumps.

"This is my chance!" Mrs. Beauregarde began a series of jumps and somersaults in the air like a real gymnast, "I doubt that that bitch can do it!"

Although jumped gracefully, Wendy didn't try complicated jumps. She just had fun.

-"Want to bet how I jump higher than you?" Willy challenged, in jest, and began to do great jumps.  
-"I know," Wendy smiled and giving more impetus she could jump as high as Willy. She seemed to float in the air.

-"Hey, that's cheating!" He joked when the two met in the air. She was using her powers, though discreetly.  
-"Really?" She grabbed his hand, leading him in the jump as well.

The two began to do great jumps and she even gave a somersault in the air, taking with Willy. He held with difficulty his hat and his cane with one hand while his other hand holding hers. He felt something pushing his body, as if being led by an invisible force. It was unbelievable!

She released his hand and for a few seconds, he stood in the air and then fell again, landing upright in the ground. Everyone was busy enjoying himself and Mrs. Beauregarde focused on showing off, so nobody noticed them's little prank.

When landed in front of him, she seemed to fall a little more slowly. Willy looked amazed. He had seen a show that she could do when Augustus got stuck in the pipe, but that was much more discreet and gave rise to various interpretations. Those jumps, however, were fantastic and at that moment he was absolutely sure that she was a girl out of the ordinary. He never imagined that someone like she existed.

Everyone seemed to jump happily. Even Mike had fun jumping in various ways in the pool of jelly.

Mrs. Beauregarde, however, was so focused on calling Willy wonka's attention that didn't pay attention to a bulge in the pool, which seemed to mimic a kind of small island. She was shocked with that bulge so that changing the angle of her jump and she was flung away, hitting a big wall of jelly. By the law of action and reaction, the wall hurled back and she started to pop through the room to end up going toward a place that had no jelly protection.

Everyone was worried. The wall was hard and at that speed Mrs. Beauregarde could get hurt seriously. Before the worst happens, a large statue of softer jelly moved suddenly, cushioning the impact of women. She flew a short distance into the air and landed on top of a block of jelly. Her body still jumped a few times on the block until stops completely.

Willy was appalled when he saw the statue moves. Despite being made of jelly, the statue should weigh about fifty pounds! However, she managed to move it as if it were nothing using only the mind power!

-"Mommy! Are you okay?" Violet ran frightened to see if her mother was right. Mrs. Beauregarde once stood, awkwardly, trying to recover her composure.

-"Of course I'm fine, Violet!" He said in a flippant, trying to demonstrate that for her it was nothing. She didn't want to leave the competition at that point and for that she had to show that she had suffered nothing. Taking her pride, no other part of her body had been hurt.

-"Wow! That was incredible! Do you saw how she flew and hit everywhere?"  
-"Mike, that was nothing pretty, she might have been hurt." Mr. Tevee said softly to his son that didn't seem to hear him.  
-"I never imagined that your statues of jelly could move, Mr Wonka," Mr Salt remarked, looking at the chocolatier with a sober air.

-"And don't move!" Willy said awkwardly and with an affected air, "Uh, er, those Oompa-Loompas are always tricky!"  
-"I saw no oompa-loompa in this room," Veruca said with her snob voice.

Willy bit his lip and saw some concern on Wendy's face.

-"Of course not, LITTLE GIRL, they are experts on passing unnoticed. Moreover, you were all too busy waiting for Mrs. Beauregarde crashing into the wall, no? Ha ha!" He laughed affected by looking at the woman who was furthest from the group desperately trying straighten her clothes and hair.

- "Well, since nobody here broke the neck," he gave a sarcastic look toward Mrs. Beauregarde, "let's go because still have a very special room that I want show you!"

Without even bothering to check Mrs. Beauregarde out, he left the room followed by others. Privately, he was thinking of a way to not let Wendy intervene again. She seemed to have a good heart and he liked it, but feared that others perceive. He would rather have faced a lawsuit with the accident of that woman than to see his Starshine in danger. Moreover, he planned to eliminate other competitors one by one and it was important that she didn't try to help them.

Mrs. Beauregarde went after the group, foaming with rage. He even asked her if she was okay! He only had eyes for that bitch!  
"This will not stand, not even! Nobody beats me! I'm a winner and I'll show it!"


	29. Wendy X Scarlett

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Wendy X Scarlett**

Led by Willy Wonka, the group went through the corridors of the factory.

-"Is the **most** important room in the entire factory!" Willy said the group before opening the big door, "Is the room Where I create all of my inventions!"

That said, Willy opened the big door to the anxious group revealing the inside.

Everyone was impressed. It was a great laboratory full of test tubes with colored liquid inside, machinery manufacturing various types of candies, dropping smoke of all colors and making funny sounds. It was a mixture of colors, sounds and smells of all kinds.

Despite still having a little bit afraid of going into a lab, Wendy was also fascinated. That place was very different than she was accustomed. Looking around, she didn't recognize most of those instruments. There were no hospital beds, full of straps and electrodes that applied electric shocks.

Also there was no electricity-encephalogram, or instruments designed to measure brain waves and neither surgical instruments, syringes, needles or that horrible smell of hospital.

Thus, she felt more relaxed and safe to look around.

Mrs. Beauregarde looked at her thinking of a way to get her out of that contest. "This pushover won't do anything wrong?" She thought, feeling her frustration grow.

-"Now, everyone, enjoy yourselves, but just don't... touch anything. Okay? Go on. Go on, scoot!" Willy spoke to the group, encouraging them to look at the lab.

The group disbanded and each one was looking at what most interested.

Scarlett straightened her hair and opened a little over her blouse, revealing a generous neckline. She prepared her best smile and walked over to Willy Wonka.

-"Won't you show me your lab?" She said with a seductive voice.  
-"What?" He was startled with that woman, "Uh ... no, no ... you can go scoot how you want!" he gestured with his hands for her to stay away. "GO, GO!"

-"Hmm, but I think you'd be a perfect guide."  
-"Why? Who needs a guide is blind. If you can see, then you can look all yourself!" That said, he stepped away quickly. He could no longer be alone with that unpleasant woman. He preferred to stay alone with his beloved Starshine.

-"By the way, where is she?" He thought as he ran the lab to find her. The place was huge, so it was easy a person to get lost in the middle of the machines.

Seeing Willy pushing her away quickly, Scarlett felt her anger rising. "Of course he goes after that bitch!" She thought biting her lip hard. She needed to do something.

She started to run the lab, behind Wendy. "Where's she been? If she's with MY Willy, heads will roll!" After walking for a while, she met Wendy gazing at a device that produced lollipops with funny colors and shapes.

Wendy looked at the machine very curious. The lollipops had a very unusual format. She turned to look for Willy thinking ask him to tell about that machine when she bumped into Scarlett.

- "Hello, darling! Looking at the scenery? "

Wendy realized that she was strandge.

-"Yes, just looking at the scenery." She made a motion to withdraw, but Scarlett grabbed her arm.  
-"What do you think you're doing?" She screeched to feel Scarlett's nails almost entered into her flesh. Scarlett was a strong woman and her nails hurted Wendy's delicate arm.

-"Let's Talk Woman to Woman, bitch!" She spoke between her teeth, throwing Wendy's body against a pillar and holding her neck with the other hand. "Now you'll hear me very well! You think I don't know what you're eye on Willy Wonka?"

-"You're crazy!" Wendy spoke with difficulty.  
-"Yes, I am very crazy. Especially when bitches like you cross my path!"

Wendy struggled trying to get rid of that crazy woman.

-"You'll now exit this contract, understand? Invent an excuse and disappear from here!"  
-"You're not the boss of me!" Wendy was able to speak.  
-"Yes, I do!" Scarlett shook her hand even more, making Wendy choke.

Wendy was almost suffocating. For some reason she didn't know, her powers weren't working when she was short of breath or when couldn't breathe enough. Dr. Gasper was discovered that her psychic powers failed when the oxygen level of her body was low and constantly took advantage of it.

-"And then? What do you decide?" Scarlett clutched her neck even harder.  
-"Take your hands off her now!" A low, but menacing voice spoke behind her. She also felt something sharp being pressed against her neck.

Scarlett immediately let her hands and turned to Willy, who pointed the tip of his cane to her neck. At the tip of his cane, had a kind of small dagger that Willy triggered whenever needed.

Wendy slipped by pilaster and fell sitting on the floor, trying desperately to breathe.

-"Er ... Mr. Wonka, I-I c-can explain..."  
-"There is nothing to explain. I demand you get out of my factory now!" Willy shouted with his cane still pointing to her neck.

-"You cann't ban me so! My daughter is still in this competition!" Scarlett said in despair. She didn't want to leave the competition at that time.

Willy looked at Wendy, who was sitting on the floor, and looked at Scarlett again.

- "Get out my face now. I'll still wonder whether or not to allow you and your daughter will remain in my factory. "

Scarlett ran away, still maintaining her posture a bit arrogant. The fact that he didn't have bane her at that time gave some hope. The game wasn't finished.

-"You okay?" Willy knelt beside Wendy, very worried.  
-"Yes, I'm now." She breathed deeply several times to catch her breath. "I don't work very well when I'm out of breath, so couldn't do anything."

Willy had understood the message.

-"Look, I said would think, but one word from you is enough for me to bane that woman right now!"  
-"It is not necessary. They'll do it for themselves." Wendy said with an enigmatic air, "Now I need a help..."

He put his arm around her shoulders and helped her get up off the floor. When the two were standing, their bodies were very close. Willy looked her feeling his heart melt. She seemed so fragile and unprotected!

-"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone..."  
-"You aren't guilty of anything, Willy!" She said sweetly, trying to calm him, "There are things that cann't be avoided. Besides, you came at the right time and protected me. Nobody ever did that for me before."

His body trembled at that time. Wendy realized he was close to losing control, so she thought it best they return to the rest of the group.

-"I don't know ... I've been thinking about ending it all right now and send everyone away. I already have everything I want, nothing else matters!"

-"No, you cann't do it!" She said a little scared, "It would be a scandal!"

-"The only opinion I care about is yours. The others don't matter."

-"Willy, you started something and now must end. I know you're very anxious, but let's wait all ends, right?"

He gave a long sigh, thanking internally that she had more sense than him. Indeed, ending the contest at that time would be a disaster.

- "Okay. Let's take it to the end. But when it's finished, it we'll be just us two." He whispered in a hoarse voice, before giving an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

She trembled with that kiss. His arm was still around her shoulders and he pressed her body a little to himself, so that their bodies touched lightly. Despite the emotion she felt at that moment, Wendy pulled away gently and the two went to the rest of the group.

Willy followed her feeling a little stunned by the emotions he was feeling. His body was so close to her! She awoke in him the most extraordinary and delightful sensations he had felt in his entire life.

Everyone watched, amazed, machines and inventions that were in the lab. The Oompa-Loompas were demonstrations with the machines in order to distract them. That way no one noticed the absence of Willy and Wendy.


	30. Good bye Violet Beauregarde

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Good bye Violet Beauregarde**

-"Ah, I see you already know my famous caramel that glow in the dark!" Willy said as they arrived near the rest of the group. They were looking at the machine that produces phosphorescent caramels.

Mrs. Beauregarde arrived soon after, afraid. But as Willy not spoken to her more than anything, she relaxed. "I'm still in this game," she thought trying to set some strategy to defeat Wendy.

Willy began to show his inventions, like the candy that never ended and caramel that did grow hair after half an hour. Everyone were astonished to see the Oompa-Loompa dragging a huge backlash. Wendy just giggled. It was only a wig and she realized that.

He also showed the group his newest invention.

-"Now I want you to see it here!" Willy pulled a lever and a huge machine began operating. Moments later, a small piece of gum out of device that was right in front of Violet, who caught it in her hand.

-"That's it?" Mike made a face of contempt.

-"And you know what is this?"

-"Its gum." Violet said stating the obvious.

-"Not just any simple gum," specified Willy, "This here is the most revolutionary piece of gum in the entire world! Know why? Know why? Because this gum," he explained, "Is a full three-course meal, all by itself!" he looked at the little piece of gum in the Violet's hands with that strange glow in his eyes.

Wendy realized this and saw that he was plotting something.

- "Why would anyone buy it?" Mr Salt said.

Somewhat awkwardly, as if surprised, Willy took some cards from his pocket and started reading about how this new gum would revolutionize the kitchens around the world.

- "Hmm... it looks delicious," said Mrs. Beauregarde looking straight at Willy, who turned his face to the side. That woman was getting ridiculous.

-"It looks disgusting," Veruca said.

-"It's my kind of gum!" Violet exclaimed, suddenly sticking her own piece of gum behind her ear.

-"I, I'd rather you didn't. There's still one or two thing that are..." Willy started, inwardly thinking "Come on, put it in your mouth!"

-"I'm the World Record holder of chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything!" Violet declared sticking the new piece in her mouth. Willy remained serious, but smiled inside. "Yes, keep chewing!"

-"How is it, honey?" asked her mother, apparently very satisfied with what her daughter had just done. She wanted show to Willy that the two were winners and were not afraid of anything.

-"It's amazing!" Said Violet, her eyes wide, "Tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat!"

-"Yeah…spit it out," said Willy, with a nervous giggle but thinking, "Go go go! Chew more!"

As Violet chewed gum, Wendy noticed that something strange was happening in the body of that girl and she was worried. Even though Willy didn't intend to hurt anyone, she was averse to any kind of experiment using guineapigs. She knew from her own experience how it could be painful. Besides, that girl was not guilty by her mother to be a scatterbrained.

-"You better spit it now, girl," she said finally.

-"Are you jealous?" Mrs. Beauregarde looked at her with a provocative look. "Keep chewing Violet! My daughter gonna be the first person in the world with a chewing gum meal!" sra Beauregarde shouted smiling victoriously for Wendy who simply looked back at the girl, expecting the worst.

-"Yeah. I'm just concerned about the..." Willy started.

-"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Violet shouted.

-"That part." Willy said, apparently worried, but smiling inside. "It's showtime!"

A blue spot appeared on the tip of the Violet's nose and began to spread throughout his body, as she kept chewing the gum.

-"Violet... you're turning violet!" Mrs. Beauregarde cried.

-"Well, I told you I hadn't got it quite right. 'Cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the desert. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry!" Willy said hiding behind a machine trying hard don't burst out in laughter.

-"Mother? What's happening to me?" Violet asked as she started to swell up.

Her body began to swell enormously, gradually assuming the form of a blueberry.

Along with others, Wendy watched it all admired. Part of her seemed satisfied that it was happening. Those two deserved a good lesson. After all, Willy had warned that the gum wasn't ready for consumption. That girl acted very impulsively and her mother, instead of setting limits, encouraged this bad behavior.

"Yes," she concluded seeing how Violet was huge, "Willy threw the bait, but nothing would happen if these two had a bit of sense."

The Oompa-Loompas appeared and began to sing a song talking about Violet and her terrible habit of chewing incessantly. Seeing Willy dancing to the music, Wendy couldn't help a giggle.

At the end of the song of the Oompa-Loompas, Willy still danced merrily when Mrs. Beauregarde approached him with a furious look, demanding action. Pretending to be serious, he recommended the oompa-loompa who was near.

-"I want you to roll Ms. Beauregarde to the boat and take her to the Juicing Room at once. 'Kay?" Willy said as the Oompa Loompa did the 'Okay' hand gesture.

-"Juicing Room? What are they gonna do to her there?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked scared.

-"They're gonna squeeze her. Like a little pimple. We're gotta squeeze all that juice out of her immediately." Willy explained with a sadic smile as sra Beauregarde left running to Violet.

-"Mom, help me. PLEASE!" Violet cried as her mother pushed her out the doorway.


	31. Nut Sorting room

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Nut Sorting room**

Willy continued leading the group through the corridors of the factory. Despite the events of the laboratory, no one seemed nervous or scared.

-"Come on. Let's boogie. Without the boat, we'll have to move double-time just to keep on schedule. There's far too much to see."

-"Why did you decide to let people in after all these years?" Veruca asked. Somehow, Wendy knew the answer.

-"Well, so they could see the factory, of course!" Willy replied, trying to hide his true motives.

-"But why now? And why five?"

Before Willy could answer, though, Mike rudely cut in,

-"What's the special prize at the end?"

Willy smartly aswered,

-"The best kind of prize is a SUR-prize! Ha ha!"

In fact, Willy had planned everything so that only his Starshine stay. He didn't really know what to do if something went wrong and another competitor won the contest. "No, it definitely won't happen," he tried to reassure himself. The tests were done according to the weaknesses of each child and he knew she would never contradict his recommendations or do something wrong.

Soon they reached the nut sorting room.

-"Ah, here's a room I know all about. I'm in the nut business," Sr Salt said giving Willy his card as Willy flung it over his shoulder without missing a beat, "Do you use a Hammermax 4000 to do your sorting?"

-"No. Haha. You're really weird." Willy said as they went in.

-"Squirrels!" Veruca shouted childishly.

-"Yeah. Squirrels. These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells"

-"What a cute!" Wendy felt a desire to embrace them.

Willy made a mental note to take her later to see the squirrels closely. So she could hold them as much as she wanted.

-"You use squirrels? Why not use Oompa-Loompas?" asked Sr Salt.

While Veruca looked surprised squirrels, Willy explained that only the squirrels were able to get the whole walnut out almost every single time and how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad.

Veruca loved animals, she had several in her house and always wanted one more. When she knew those squirrels were intelligent and trained, decided she would have one.

-"Daddy," she ordered, turning to Mr Salt, "I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels. I want one."

-"Veruca dear, you have many marvelous pets." Sr Salt said.

Wendy felt some concern. She knew how the girl was spoiled and that she would not rest until had what she wanted.

-"All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster. I WANT A SQURREL!" Veruca roared.

-"All right, dear. Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can." Sr Salt said.

-"But I don't want any old squirrel, I want a trained squirrel!"

-"Very well. Mr Wonka, how much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price." Sr. Salt said wearily as Veruca smiled.

-"Oh they're not for sale. She can't have one." Willy said as Veruca frowned.

-"DADDY!" Veruca roared.

-"I'm sorry, darling. Mr Wonka's being unreasonable." Willy Said, Impersonating Mr Salt.

-"If YOU won't get me a squirrel, I'LL get one myself!" Veruca snapped as she went outside the gate.

-"Veruca!" Mr. Salt shouted.

-"Little girl?" Willy said. He knew very well what was to happen and expect that.

-"Veruca, come back here at once. Veruca." Mr. Salt ordered.

-"Little girl? Don't touch that squirrel's nuts. It'll make him crazy." Willy warned.

She walked for a while, looking at every squirrel and finally chose the one she liked.

-"I'll have YOU." Veruca said about to grab it as it jumped out the way and turned to see a swarm squirrels attack her.

Wendy came to take a step forward to try to save the girl, but Willy extended an arm blocking her way and gave a look pleading her to trust him. She nodded and stayed while Veruca screamed help to her father.

While the squirrels were holding the girl on the ground, Willy pretended to look for the right key to open the little gate that led into the room selection.

When she was totally immobilized, a squirrel came up to her face and gave little knock on her forehead, making a sound of disapproval. She was a rotten walnut. Therefore, all the squirrels together drag her body into the garbage chute where all the rotten walnuts were Mostrar romanizaçãodumped.

Despite the Mr Salt's anxiety, Willy continued pretending find the right key. In fact he knew what was the right key, he just wanted to give time for the squirrels throw the girl in the garbage chute. Deliberately, he left three weeks of trash accumulating to cushion the fall of the girl and avoid accidents.

When the squirrels dumped the spoiled girl in the garbage chute, Willy tried to reassure Mr. salt saying that she could be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, all he had to do is just reach in and pull her out. That said, he put the right key in the lock and opened the little gate, looking at Mr Salt with a mockery expression on his face.

When he started down the small stairs, many Oompa-Loompas dressed in yellow entered the room and began to sing a song about a spoiled girl who was now in a place with things as worthless and smelly as her.

Wendy listened to music, feeling relaxed. She knew the girl had not been hurt. She entered that situation by her own guilt and by guilt of her father who was unable to keep his own daughter in control. "Once again", she thought, "Willy just threw the bait, but she bit by herself."

At the end of the song, the Oompa-Loompas said that the fault of girl's bad behavior was her parents that doesn't educated her correctly. After the song, a squirrel kicked Sr salt into the garbage chute.

An Oompa-Loompa appeared and Willy crouched down to hear what he had to say.

-"Oh, really? Oh, good. I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken. So there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall." Willy explained.

-"Well, that's good news." Mr Tevee said.

-"Well, let's keep on trucking." Willy said.

Before they leave the room, everyone heard a strange roar. They looked at Mr. Tevee and saw him passing his hand over his stomach, grimacing.


	32. Sweetness and cruelty

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Sweetness and cruelty**

The roar grew louder and Mr. Tevee showed visible discomfort.

-"Uh... Mr. Wonka... I think I need... need..." He had eaten too many sweets in the chocolate room and, at that moment, his body was reacting against that excess.

Willy raised his eyebrows but then smiled.

-"Oh, yes, I understand." He turned to an Oompa Loompa who was nearby and instructed, "Please take Mr. Tevee for the nearest toilet. I think that nature is calling!" He ended with an air of mockery.

The Oompa-Loompa left the room, followed quickly by Mr. Tevee.

-"Won't you go with your father?" Willy said to Mike. He would love to be alone with Wendy for a while.

-"No, I'll wait for my father RIGHT HERE!" He said between teeth, with indicators pointing the place where he stood. He wouldn't leave Willy alone with Wendy in any way.

Willypressed tightly his lips, feeling an urge to grab that brat by the neck and throw him in the garbage chute. If Wendy isn't around, he'd have done it without blinking.

-"Well, I think it's just us two, isn't, mon cherry?" He turned to her, trying to assume a seductive air.

Wendy made a grimace of disgust.

-"Not just us two, boy!"  
-"We are the only competitors left over, baby! Wouldn't you want to declare a draw?" He tried to get closer but felt the Willy's cane pressing his chest and away him from her.

-"Hey, you brat, why don't you try to find someone your own size in kindergarten?" He shouted, angry with the boy's attitude.

-"I prefer older women" He said, looking at Willy defiantly.  
-"Uh, I prefer older men," Wendy said going away from him.

-"But I'm very mature for my age!" Mike said with pride, "My teachers said that I'm able to go to college next year! I bet this moron can barely write his own name!"

Willy's eyes widened at hearing this. He had much more knowledge than that brat would have in his entire life.

**-**"You can't mistreat people that way!" Wendy replied indignantly.

-"I talk about this moron as I want! Do you think I didn't noticed him flirting with you? It's ridiculous an asshole like him flirting with a pretty girl like you..."

He was interrupted by a slap shot to his face. Completely surprised and confused, Mike looked up and saw Wendy looking at him with a stern look and hand raised.

Willy could barely breathe at that time. That was the last thing he expected of her. However, that gesture touched his heart. She had left behind her sweet and quiet nature to defend him! He certainly would have done exactly the same thing for her.

Mike just smiled, his hand rubbing the face where she slapped.

-"I love angry women!" He said provocatively. Nobody had faced him that way.

-"I hate arrogant brats!" She spat venomously.

-"You really hates or is playing hard to get... (Ouch!)" At the time, Willy grabbed his ear, causing Mike to stay on his toes.

-"I think someone here is in need of some lessons!" He said sadistically, holding tightly to the boy's ear. "Listen here, you brat, if you don't keep quiet right now, I'll throw you in the garbage chute, understand? You'll be an excellent companion for that spoiled little girl and her father. What do you say?"

They heard footsteps in the hallway. Mr. Tevee was returning from the bathroom.

-"No word on what happened here or you'll regret it very much!" Willy whispered ominously for the kid.

Mr. Tevee entered the room, with a look of immense relief on his face.

-"Well, since we are all relieved, can we continue?" Willy spoke with an affected way.  
-"Sure, Mr. Wonka, sure," he said, still savoring the feeling of relief.

When they went out into the hallway, Mr. Tevee noticed fingerprints on his son's face. The fingerprints were thin and small, so he looked at Wendy, who walked calmly beside Willy.

-"Mike, it's all..."  
-"Yes, father, it's okay!" He replied between his teeth.  
-"But your face..."  
-"I've said it's okay!" He replied a little louder. He didn't want his father's fight with Wendy because of that slap. At bottom he liked, even without understanding why.


	33. Great glass elevator

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Great glass elevator**

-"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier." Willy shouted, "The elevator's by far the most efficient way to get around the factory."

He pressed a button that opened a glass door. When they entered the elevator, Mike soon realized the large amount of buttons that had in.

-"There can't be this many floors." Mike spat looking at all the many buttons.

-"How do you know, Mr Smarty-Pants? And this isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator, by the way. This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and, whoosh!" When Willy pressed a button, the elevator moved with a jolt, causing Wendy lost her balance and was pushed into Willy's chest.

-"It's okay?" he asked breathlessly.

-"Yeah, thanks," she said trying to compose herself.

The glass elevator kept going through various parts of the factory, while Willy explained everything that was there, except one room where the Oompa-Loompas sheared fluffy pink sheeps. He declined to talk about that part.

The elevator lift off again, causing Mr. Tevee and Mike crashed into the walls. Wendy got away because Willy hold her tightly. He could easily keep the balance because he was accustomed to ride in the elevator every day.

After a while, they entered a room where were exploding candy. Oompa Loompas were in every direction shooting the candy out of cannons, causing it to explode into brightly colored fireworks.

-"Why is everything here so pointless?" Mike spat.  
-"Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy. Wendy said looking at the outside with a dreamy look. Her voice sounded incredibly angelic for Willy's ears, who was delighted with this sentence. She has said many beautiful and deep things, but that really touched his heart. And at that moment, her eyes seemed so full of stars, so lovely...

-"It's stupid!" Mike spat, taking Willy of his pleasant thoughts. "Candy is a waste of time."

He felt a pang at heart upon hearing that. It seemed to him to hear the his father's voice and he immediately remembered the day he told him about his dream of becoming a chocolatier.

-"No son of mine is going to be a chocolatier!"

-"Then I'll run away. To Switzerland. Bavaria. The candy capitals of the world."

-"Go ahead. But I won't be here when you come back."

It still hurt him a lot. He had a dream and his father had never been able to understand. After all, he won and managed to realize his dream, but no candy he created was able to compensate for that emotional void that was in his chest for years. Only his Starshine!

At this time, Willy saw that she looked at him thoughtfully. She seemed to know what he was feeling and this comforted him greatly.

-"I want to pick a room!" Mike declared childishly as Willy only grinned.

-"Go ahead," Willy said with a sadic smile. It was exactly what he wanted the boy did.

Mike gave a look at the buttons and pressed the one that read 'Television Room'.

"Now I get rid of this brat!" Willy thought satisfied while the elevator was heading toward the Television Room.


	34. Game Over, Mike!

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Game Over, Mike!**

Shortly thereafter, the group reached the TV room. Willy immediately got the best pair of glasses with an old fashioned look and gave it to Wendy so she put them and advised others to do the same.

-"Here. Put these on quick, and don't take them off whatever you do. This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls. And we certainly don't want that, now, do we?" Willy stated.

-"This, " the chocolatier began, as they followed a platform circling the room, "Is the testing room for my latest and greates invention: Television Chocolate. One day it occurred to me: hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send them whizzing through the air, and reassemble them on the other end, why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through television already to be eaten?"

After discussing with Mike because of his provocations, Willy decided to do a demonstration. Then a group of Oompa-Loompas appeared carrying an enormous bar of chocolate, heading towards the platform at the centre of the room.

-"It's gotta be real big, 'cause you know how TV you can film a regular-sized man and he comes out looking this tall? Same basic principle!"

The Oompa Loompas had set the chocolate, and Willy pressed a large red button. The machineries began to hum and rumble, and the bar was lifted up as a glass tube descended to cover the platform. Then, with a flash, it was gone.

After the great bar disappeared, it reappeared in a television set that had the room.

-"Take it!" Willy challenged Mike, that raised an eyebrow,

-"It's just a picture on a screen."

-"Scaredy-cat…" He looked at Wendy, "You take it, dear."

The girl decided to give it a try, and slowly extended her hand towards the screen. She felt it melt away through her fingers and the bar solidly inside her grip.

-"Eat it!" said Willy, "Go on. It'll be delicious. It's the same bar. It's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all." he reassured her.

Wendy opened the wrapping paper and looked again to Willy. He clicked his teeth, simulating a bite to encourage her to try the chocolate. Finding his expression funny, she tried the chocolate . The taste was delicious!

-"It's great," she said, smiling at him.

Willy smiled back, then moved away from the television, explaining to all his new idea:

-"So imagine, " Willy started, "You're at home watching television, and all of a sudden, a commercial comes on and a voice will say: 'WONKA'S CHOCOLATES ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE US… TRY ONE YOURSELF!' Then you simply reach out…and you take it!"

-"Its amazing!" Wendy said.

-"So, can you send other things in? Say, like breakfast cereals?" Mr Tevee asked.

-"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." Willy explained making wendy give another giggle.

-"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" She asked.

-"Course I could." Willy said smirking.

-"What about people?" Mike asked.

-"Well, why would I want to send a person? They don't taste very good at all." Willy said, trying to provoke the arrogant boy.

-"Don't you realise what you've invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world and all you think about is chocolate?"

-"Calm down, Mike. I think Mr Wonka knows what he's talking about." Sr Tevee reassured.

-"No he doesn't!" Mike snapped back, "He has no idea. You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot!"

-"Look, boy, I think you better stop it right now!" Wendy couldn't bear to see Mike mistreating Willy that way.  
-"First: my name isn't 'boy'. It's Mike! Mike Tevee!" He said a bit louder, "Second: I don't know what you see in that moron! This man is too old for you! He's old enough to be your father!"

Wendy pursed her lips tightly, looking at the boy with a furious expression.

-"You shouldn't said that!" Her eyes sparkled. Willy felt a pang of fear, for he had never seen her like that. But also felt happy to see her defending him so fervently.

-"And what do you want?" Mike said boldly, "Will you give me another slap?"  
-"You hit MY son?" Mr. Tevee almost yelled, holding Wendy's arm.  
-"Please, no fights in my factory!" Willy interrupted making Mr. Tevee loose Wendy's arm. Initially he wanted to strike Mr. Tevee's arm with his cane, but managed to control himself in time.

-"Yes, I snapped your son!" Wendy looked at him, "I snapped because he deserved it! I snapped because he had no education! I needed to do it because his parents are lax and unable to educate their own son!" she suddenly rolled him over to face him and stabbed him in the chest with a surprisingly strong index finger.

Mr. Tevee was speechless. That girl was small, delicate and didn't seem to have any physical force. However, something in her left him paralyzed and unresponsive.

-"You think I was rude? Well, know that he will suffer much worse if you continue being so lax! And you," she turned to Mike, "I think you should apologize for your bad behavior."  
-"Saying sorry for this moron? You're kidding, right? Listen, I'm much better than him and I'll show it to you now!"

Before anyone could stop him, he sprinted towards the machinery, shoving away the Oompa Loompas. Willy timidly raised his hand,

-"Hey little boy?" when he saw Mike didn't even bother to glance at him, he warned a little more tensley, "Don't touch my button!", but inside hoped he did it.

With one jump, Mike had pressed the red button that set off the machine, and then landed onto the platform. The others could only see him rising in the air, making some jokes and waving to Wendy before disappearing completely.

-"He's gone!" Wendy shouted.

-"Well," said Willy, "Let's go check the television and see what we get, shall we?"

They all turned and walked back gingerly in front of the TV set, gathering around the screen.

-"I sure hope no part of him gets left behind…" Willy said cautiously almost to himself.

-"What do you **mean**? " Sr Tevee asked in horror.

-"Well," he answered faking concern, "Sometimes only half of the little pieces find their way through." There was an uncomfortable silence. "If you had to chose only one half of your son, which half would it be?" the chocolatier asked with a grin on his face. Wendy stifled a laugh. That Willy was impossible!

Mr. Tevee looked Willy with a mixture of horror and indignation.

-"What kind of a question is **that**?"

Willy's tentative smile faded,

-"No need to snap," he said quietly, "It was just a question..."

He turned his attention to the Oompa Loompa sitting on the couch, and half-whispered, -"Try every channel, I'm starting to feel a little anxious."

As Willy had ordered, the little man began scanning through the channels quickly. At last, they found a news channel and saw the minimized figure of Mike hopping up and down on the anchorman's desk.

At that point, they began to hear another song of Oompa-Loompas. This song looked like a heavy rock and talked about a boy who had been with the imagination and mind rotten by watch much TV.

At the end of the song, the anchorman, who apparently hadn't seen the little boy, smashed him with his papers, before leaving his position.

-"Ew! " Willy commented, retrieving his hand backwards, "Somebody grab him! "

Sr Tevee reached inside the television without hesitation, and pulled out his now little son.

-"Oh thank Heavens, he's completely unharmed." Willy said.

-"Unharmed? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Mr. Tevee roared.

-"Just put me back the other way! " Mike squeaked.

-"There is no other way, genius! That's teleVISION not telePHONE. There's quite a difference." Willy explained with a sadic smile.

-"Then what exactly do you purpose to do about it?" Mr Tevee asked.

-"I don't know..." In fact, he knew exactly how to solve it, but wanted to make things much more difficult for that brat. "Revenge is a dish I eat sweet!" He thought as watched the boy in father's hand.

-"Well..." they heard the Wendy's beautiful voice, "Kids are extremely springy, they stretch like mad. He'll return to normal within a few weeks, no?"

- "WHAT? I can't take him in that way to home! My wife will have a heart attack!"

-"Oh, I understand..." She turned to Willy, "Have you taffy puller here in the factory?" She asked with a fake air of innocence.

Willy almost bursted into a hysterical laughter. That was great! Neither he would have thought in a such thing!

-"Yes, good Idea! Let's put him in the taffy puller! Wow, he is gonna be skinny!"

He called again a oompa-loompa, who responded quickly.

-"I want you to take Mr. Teevee and his... **little son**... up to the taffy puller, okay? Stretch him out!"

The Oompa-Loompa went out of the room, followed by Mr Tevee holding his little son in his fingers.

When the three left the room, Willy felt his heart heart beating very strongly and a amount of adrenaline running through his body. "Finally, alone!"


	35. Just us two!

Wow, I finally managed to translate this chapter. Despite using a translator, I still need to check the text and make adjustments to make it more understandable. No, I didn't forget this story and I will not leave it incomplete. The story is complete, but I need to translate from Portuguese into English. That's why I took a while to publish the chapters. Moreover, this chapter is special. Finally the Willy's wait is over.

Wendy won the contest, but it seems that Willy will receive the prize.

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**J****ust us two****!**

Willy looked nervous for his Starshine. He had waited so long for this moment!  
Wendy also breathed nervously, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Willy was still wearing those glasses, but she could see his eyes through those lenses. And those eyes radiated the purest love.

-"Er, well ... I think we should go somewhere more comfortable to talk, no?"  
-"I-I guess so..." Wendy said in a whisper.

They left their glasses in a container outside the room and entered the glass elevator. Before the elevator to take off quickly, Willy put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer him. "Finally! Finally!" His heart leaped with joy.

The elevator moved through the factory. For several days in advance, Willy tried to think of a nice and cozy place where they could talk privately. In the chocolate room wasn't exactly a good idea because there was always an Oompa-Loompa there. He preferred to take her to his bedroom, but she could interpret it wrong. So he finally managed to think of a perfect place where they could talk freely.

The elevator stopped near a small room that had only a small table against a wall, a beautiful picture on the wall, above the table and two sculptures candy-shaped, one on each side of a large door that was on the wall opposite the elevator.

Upon entering the room, Willy took his hat, coat and gloves, placing it above the small table. He also left his cane leaning against a wall.

With hands free, he quickly grabbed her hands. It was the first time he touched her skin with his bare hands and he felt a bolt of electricity running through his body.

She also felt that same bolt of electricity running through her body. His hands were warm and soft. And was large (or her hands were small?) so they could wrap her hands.

Now he was face to face with her without newspapers, glasses, gloves, hats, caps, coats and jackets. She could see him as he really was. Willy always felt insecure, wondering if he would or not please her. Was there a chance of her love an eccentric and pale chocolatier, which uses flashy clothes and that hair cut in an old-fashioned bob? She had rejected suitors much prettier than him.

Wendy looked straight into his eyes, fascinated. He felt reassured. By the way she looked, he was sure she was enjoying what she saw.

Shortly afterwards, he led her gently to the door that opened for them to pass. Wendy nearly lost her breath when she saw the inside of that room.

Actually, it was a large greenhouse with clear glass through which she could see the sky that heralded the end of the afternoon. It was almost night. They had spent the whole day that factory and she hadn't noticed!

It was a place full of exotic plants and fragrant flowers of all colors and formats. There inside was a fascinating mixture of plants of temperate and tropical regions, giving the place a unique effect.

The flowers exhaled a fascinating smell and decorated the place everywhere. And the most amazing thing is that those flowers and plants were true! They weren't made of candy.

Willy watched her reaction with a smile and a loving look. He had chosen the right place.

-"You like it?"  
-"If I liked? Wow, this place is fantastic! I've never seen so beautiful flowers in my entire life." Actually, she hadn't seen many flowers in her life.

-"Here is where I grow exotic herbs to put in my candies. This greenhouse has rare plants from around the world!"  
-"Really? But they seem to be of different climates ... how can you cultivate them together?"

-"Maybe I have a magic touch!" He smiled warmly looking in her eyes. He didn't want spend much time with scientific explanations.

They walked some more until they reached a small waterfall that flowed into a tiny lake in the middle of the greenhouse. There seemed to be a piece of paradise.

After looking around a little, they were face to face. His whole body trembled and he wrung his hands nervously. "And now? What will I do?" For days he rehearsed hundreds of times what say to her and now his mind was a total blank!

Finally he tried to say something, but stuttered a lot and couldn't say anything that made sense. He was somewhat annoyed with himself, feeling like a dog chasing a car barking wildly, but when the car stop he doesn't know what to do. She was there, looking him with those lovely eyes hoping he would take some initiative and he just shook and stuttered?

Wendy also was nervous and didn't know what to say or do. She had no kind of experience with men because she never had a boyfriend before. However, she realized he was really struggling because of the intense emotion he felt at that moment, so she decided to try to say something.

-"You know ..." she ventured, "this day was very different ... it's all so new to me!"

-"I know what you mean." He spoke with trembling voice, "is all very different for me too. But I like it. I like everything to be different., I like you're here and I like what you make me feel." At that moment he lost his fear and held out his hands to caress her delicate face at first time.

He had never felt anything so soft before! He touched her cheek and her lips with trembling fingers, feeling the delicious sensation of touching her soft skin.

She closed her eyes for maximizing that feeling. Her legs were trembling and she was afraid of not being able to remain standing.

-"I also like the way you make me feel..." she whispered, eyes still closed. Her voice was so soft that she was afraid that he hadn't heard.

But he heard. Oh, he heard very well and it was exactly what he wanted and needed to hear.

Willy stepped forward and with his hands holding her face, he began kissing her hair. It was very soft and had a delicious smell that he inhaled pleasantly. From the hair, he moved into her face. He warmly kissed her forehead, cheeks and nose. His whole body was trembling, his breathing was difficult. At that moment, he completely lost control over himself and could not stop.

Wendy felt a little afraid because his feelings was so strong and intense, but at the same time wanted him to continue. Without knowing why, she realized wanted him to kiss her even more and also to hold her tight.

Still kissing her face, he grabbed her hands and made her put the arms around his neck. Then he embraced her, pulling her a little more to him while searching desperately for her lips.

When their lips finally touched, both seemed to have seen an explosion of stars in front and bells ringing everywhere.

Initially he kissed her gently and kindly, tasting her lips and deepened the kiss slowly.

A wonderful wave of heat went through his body and he pressed her tightly against himself. So he opened her mouth with his tongue and began savoring her as she was the most delicious chocolate in the world. Actually, she was much better than chocolate or any other candy.

Her lips were incredibly soft and the taste of her mouth was elusive. For a long time, Willy searched for the perfect flavor and finally found it in her lips. At any moment he moaned with pleasure.

Wendy felt in heaven because had never felt these feelings before. She felt his entire body vibrating close to her. He hugged her tight to the point of raising slightly off the ground and leave her only on tiptoe.

She was loving to feel his hands sliding along her back and her partially naked shoulders. His tongue passionately curled around hersMostrar romanização, in a kind of exotic and very sensual dance. He had a hot, soft and tasty mouth. She didn't know how to kiss, but trying to match imitating some moves he made with his mouth. She never imagined that kiss was so good...

After a while, she moved away a little breathless. She needed some air. Willy didn't allow Wendy to move away, still kept her body in his arms. He looked into her eyes intensely, while also panted with parted lips. Then he started kissing her lips several times, saying that he loved her from every little kiss.

-"I Love you, my Starshine… I love you so much!"

-"I love you too, Willy…" she whispered in response, causing him to kiss her even more, completely fallen in love with her.

* * *

The sky was dark and covered with stars. Despite being winter, it wasn't snowing that night, so Wendy could see the stars she so liked through the glass of greenhouse.

They were sitting on a bench, embracing. Wendy was with her head resting on his shoulder while Willy was stroking her hair with his nose and lips, inhaling her yummy smell.

-"What time is it?" She said absently.

-"Huh? I don't know! I totally lost track of time. Why?"

-"Er... wouldn't be time for me to go?"

-"What? Go away? Did you really though I'd let you go?" He tightened her Mostrar romanização

possessively, "No way! I'll never let you out of my life, NEVER!"

-"But..."

-"No, please stay! I too want you to stay. I waited so long for this!"

-"How much did you expect? During the day I was wondering how you knew me. I've never seen you before."

Willy went away a little, grabbed her hands and began to tell since the day he saw her first time, when he followed her to her work and when he began to frequent the restaurant only to see her.

-"I always heard that you live recluse here."

-"No, I don't live totally reclusive. I go out once in a while, anonymously, and also travel a lot in search of new flavors. So I had no problems to go to that restaurant."

She giggled.

-"Wow, you ate that so bad food for me?"

-"That's right, each portion of that bad tempered garbage!" Willy made a fake victim air.

-"Awww, poor baby! What can I do to compensate for it?" She asked playfully, stroking his hair with her fingers.

-"Stay with me" he said hoarsely, pulling her back to himself. "Stay with me and don't ever leave me!"

-"Hmm ... it seems quite reasonable," she pondered looking into his eyes with a thoughtful air. "Yes, it can be done!"

Willy again stuck his lips on hers in a long and passionate kiss.


	36. Meanwhile behind the scenes

Sorry for the delay, guys. I didn't forgotten the fanfic, I swear. I have been very busy lately, but I promise to do more updates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Meanwhile behind the scenes...**

"Wonderful, fantastic!" Coginio, the Oompa-Loompa chef, carefully decorated the food, feeling very proud of his creation. That dinner would be his masterpiece.

For a long time he was sad because Willy changed his food by garbage that restaurant, but over time he realized it was for a good cause.

"Now this will change!" He thought satisfied. Willy not only be returning to eat his food but also had someone else to enjoy his divinely prepared delicacies. There was no greater joy for him because the other Oompa-Loompas were not great lovers of fine cuisine.

-"So how are things going with the dinner?" Another Oompa-Loompa entered the kitchen to inspect the work progress. Ysgrifennydd was the Willy's general secretary and was instructed to check that everything would be perfect for that night.

-"Do not rush perfection!" the cook spoke almost offended. "Today is a day of glory! Finally I'll have someone to enjoy my delicacies!"

-"Ugh! No cocoa beans there! Anyway, try not to take all night to prepare the food. Soon our Lord will ask for dinner."

-"You know I never was late for dinner in my whole life!" he said naughty. "And you? Have you done your part?"  
-"Of course yes! The Lady's bedroom is ready for her."

Another Oompa-Loompa entered the kitchen followed by some aides.

-"Cocoa beans! I need cocoa beans! I'm exhausted! "He said affected.

-"Have you finished your task?" The secretary said.  
-"Yes!" He said happily, "The Lady's clothes were di-vi-ne!" Steilydd was the Willy's private stylist and had been in charge of preparing the Wendy's clothes.

-"Making clothes for her must have been a challenge for you, huh?" Ysgrifennydd asked, "you never made clothes for human females before."

-"But I love a challenge! It was a very rewarding experience, too!"

-"Really? I thought that you like to make clothes for the Lord." Coginio surprised.

-"And I like, but while I did the clothes for her, I discovered that clothes for human female are far more likely than clothes for human male! Wow, there are so many options! Skirts, blouses, pants, lingeries, dresses. I loved doing those dresses!"

He was really excited to make the Wendy's clothes.

-"With clothes for human females I can put more decorations, details, so many things. For our Lord I just do blouses, pants, suits, coats... but not much variety though he likes fancy clothes. But for her I can use my creativity like never before!"

-"Hey!" The chef said suddenly, "all this talk about clothes reminded me of one thing. How is she dressed?"

Steilydd squealed, putting the back of his hand on his forehead.

-"You do not want to know! She is wearing a hi-de-ous outfit! For the love of Holly Cocoa! We have to get rid of that horrible rag im-me-di-a-te-ly!"

-"Exactly!" Coginio agreed. "I do not want my delicacies to be consumed by a poorly dressed person! That would be an insult to my art! You need to choose something special for her to wear tonight!"

- "And do you think I didn't do that? Of course I chose a special dress for her!"

-"Won't you let her choose?" The secretary asked.

-"Have you gone crazy? That girl should not have any notion of fashion, baby! No and no! I chose everything. A beautiful dress, shoes, accessories, everything! She'll be gorgeous! In the Steilydd's capable hands, this girl will be more beautiful than ever!"

* * *

All the Oompa-Loompas working hard to get everything ready for the first dinner of Willy and Wendy. The dining room was clean and decorated for the occasion. There were fresh flowers in vases and a small orchestra was preparing to play soft and romantic musics.

Steilydd checked dress and accessories for Wendy to wear that night while the secretary checked the bedroom to see if everything was in order. Willy was very perfectionist and demanded that everything be done with care.

That night could be decisive for Willy and he wanted everything to be perfect. The Oompa-Loompas were willing to do anything for their Lord could finally have his beloved woman. Willy's happiness was also their happiness.


	37. Our first romantic dinner part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

This story happens in 2005 and is loosely based on the film, although many parts have been changed.

Instead of Charles, the protagonist is Wendy, my OC.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Our****first ****romantic dinner**** part 1**

Around eighteen o'clock, Willy felt his stomach growling for food. He hadn't eaten anything all day besides breakfast.

- "Starshine, by any chance are you hungry?"  
- "Oh, absolutely!" after a whole day eating candies, her stomach also growled for real food.  
- "Well, then you'll know the best chefs in the world!"  
- "Huh? Don't you want to go to the restaurant today?" she joked, making Willy hold a funny face. "Haha! You stayed with the same expression when Violet's mother gave you a pick-up line in the Chocolate Room!"

Willy laughed too.

- "So you noticed? You became jealous?"  
- "Hmm .. maybe, maybe not ... I think I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."  
- "Ouch! You are very cruel!"

Laughing and joking with each other, they were back into the glass elevator that took them into the hall where was Wendy's bedroom. The secretary, the stylist and his helpers were waiting for them.

- "Ah, so you're already here!" Willy said happily to the little group. "My angel, I guess you might want to take a bath to relax a little, no? You had a busy day today!"  
- "Yes, I'd love to." She felt a little discomfort, because only bathed in the morning and got a little sweaty after a day walking around the factory.  
- "So come with me!" he said with a mysterious air, offering a hand to her.

They walked a little until reached a door, which Willy opened showing the interior of the room.

Wendy was delighted with what she saw before her eyes. That bedroom was huge, at least twice the size of her small apartment and was decorated with soft colors, with works of art, flowers and beautiful paintings on the walls.

The bed was huge, covered with hand embroidery satin sheets. That bedroom had a huge closet, a table with two chairs, two elegant sofas, a huge flat screen TV and the largest bathroom that she had seen in her life.

Fine curtains adorned the large window that gave a good view from outside the factory.

He had arranged that bedroom especially for her and ordered decorate it with all the best quality, despite knowing that that bedroom was temporary. After awhile, when they get more intimacy, could sleep together and he longed for it.

- "Willy ... I don't know what to say! You did it all for me?" She was really emotional.  
- "Only for you, my love!" he hugged her, glad she liked the surprise.  
- "Look, no need... I don't know if I deserve ..." a tear rolled from her beautiful eyes.  
- "You deserve that and more!" he wiped a tear gently with the index finger.  
- "Thanks ..." she stammered with difficulty.  
- "I thank you, my Starshine, for making me happier than I ever thought possible. Now take a relaxing bath and take your time. The Oompa-Loompas'll take good care of you. I'll be waiting you to have our dinner."

He kissed her soft and gentle and leaves the bedroom, feeling the happiest man in the world.

- "Well, folks, it's time to work!" the stylist said to his aides snapping his fingers. "Darling, first you'll take a di-vi-ne bath! Everything is prepared for you."

The bathroom was really huge, with a big tub filled with water already prepared for her. The stylist had put scented bath salts so she could relax at will.

- "When you're in the tub, let me know. My girls will help you in bathing."

As she closed the bathroom door, Wendy began to undress. There was a large mirror there and she could see her entire body. Her face saddened. She still had some scars on her body. The parts that were visible were clean, but still had many marks on the belly, back, buttocks and thighs. There were large and deep scars, remnants of her time in the lab.

She tried to swallow the tears and quickly went into the tub. The Oompa-Loompas wouldn't see anything and she was hoping to clear those scars gradually.

Upon entering the bath, she called the stylist's assistants, who helped her bathe.

A woman rubbed her feet while another rubbed her hair. A third Oompa-Loompa woman was wearing a product for cleaning the skin on her face. They saw that Wendy was extraordinarily beautiful, just needed more care.

* * *

After a relaxing bath, he left the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. The scent of bath salts was still in the air and he felt a sense of lightness and freshness taking care of his body. For years, many years, he wasn't feeling so well.

Those moments he spent with her in the oven didn't come out of his mind and he had to relieve himself two times, such is his excitement.

He remembered every detail, the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair and the softness of her skin. He remembered also that angelic voice saying she loved him, the brightness of her eyes and that beautiful smile.

His clothes were ready, waiting for him. It was a black with red details on the sleeves, bar jacket and pants bar. The black hat was also with the same red details. He wanted to be the most beautiful and attractive as possible for her.

- "Finally she is mine. Finally..." he muttered to himself, full of joy. After much waiting and many disguises, he was finally free to love her and be loved by her.

It was the very first time he took a woman to the factory. Willy wasn't inexperienced with women. In fact, he had several cases in the past, but all meetings were elsewhere. He never would take any other woman for his sanctuary. But she was different.

Somehow, he knew that Wendy was special and couldn't be treated like an ordinary woman. He didn't want sporadic meetings neither to keep her away. Nope, he needed to be with her all the time, hear her voice, see her smile, have her company ... Willy needed her like he needed air and wasn't willing to let her out of that factory, never. She belonged to him and only him

* * *

When she left the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe, had a dress ready for her. Wendy went behind a screen to wear the dress and soon after the Oompa-Loompas hit some details.

Steilydd had chosen for her a dress with two layers. The top layer was white with blue stones in the hem of skirt. The second layer was light blue and was below the white layer just above the knees. The white layer had a neckline with strapless style, decorated with small blue stones on neckline. The neckline showed her beautiful neck and shoulders and he knew Willy'd love.

He didn't choose a long dress because Wendy was not very tall. Moreover, her body was ideal for wearing shorter. Small, delicate and youthful.

Wendy was fascinated with the dress. Occasionally she read fashion magazines or saw on television shows, but never imagined she would one day wear a so luxurious costume. She was also relieved to see that dress hid her scars because she wasn't prepared to let Willy see that. If it depended on her, he would never see those ugly marks.

- "You are divine, di-vi-ne!" Steilydd clapped, excited to see how beautiful she was. "What do you think, darling?"  
- "I found it amazing! You made it?"  
- "Yes! I designed, chose the colors, model and fabric and my mates have helped me in the seam." He said proud of himself.

Soon after, a hairdresser combing her hair straightened and gracing with a beautiful diamond clasp.

Other Oompa-Loompas women put her beautiful jewelry, including a necklace that had a stylized w gold. She thought it was W of Wendy but Steilydd knew that it was actually W of Willy. He wanted to show everyone that she belonged to him.

- "What do you think, Sweet?" Steilydd said.  
- "Incredible! It is really beautiful! Even seem real! "  
- "And It is real!" he said surprised her innocence "Our Lord was keen to provide you with a variety of magnificent jewels to enhance your beauty!"

When finished jewelry and hair, a makeup artist soon had to make up the Wendy's face. There was no need to do much because Wendy was naturally beautiful. Her faces were flushed and her lips red, as though were naturally colored. Moreover, Willy didn't like women wearing too make-up.

- "Now, darling, you'll use THIS!" he displayed a nice pair of high heels, with light blue color and each with a stylized white w on tips, making Wendy eye-popping.  
- "I-I don't know how to walk in high heels..."  
- "Don't you know?" he was really surprised. How a girl with her age couldn't walk in high heels?  
- "Er ... I never used this kind of shoes." In fact, she only wore flat shoes.  
- "Never too late to learn. Come, wear those shoes and let's train a little."

Wendy put on the shoes and soon had difficulty balancing.

- "Now try to walk a little."

She tried to walk a little but was very clumsy.

- "Don't rest your weight on heels. Do this: imagine you are walking on tiptoe. This will make it much easier. "

She did as he recommended, and soon began to walk more easily and he was glad she was able to balance on the heel, knowing she needed it because of the height difference between her and Willy.

Seeing that she was ready, he ordered them to put a mirror in front so she could see how she was. Wendy can hardly believe what he saw. She had never imagined that could be so beautiful and attractive.

She thought herself pretty, but she had no great pretensions. Besides, she was accustomed to see herself using simple clothes, the restaurant's uniform or that old black coat. She examined herself in the mirror, seeing and approving each detail. Those clothes left her more adult and sensual, taking a little that air of child she always had.

- "Will Willy like?"  
- "Darling, he'll LOVE! Oh! And talking about him ..." they heard a slight knock. "Come in, dear!"

* * *

After tidying himself up with much care, Willy decided to go to her room. By his calculations, she should be ready and he was curious to see how she had become.

He commanded her stylist do the most beautiful clothes for her and also provided jewelry, cosmetics, makeup, shoes and everything a woman needed to be pretty. Only the best for his Starshine.

Although curious, he had no great expectations. It was impossible for her to be more beautiful than she was. Clothing and jewelry would only enhance her beauty.

But he had no idea how was wrong. After knocking on the door and listen to the stylist inviting him to come in, he had the biggest surprise of the day.

* * *

Willy came in and was soon paralyzed by what he saw. She was standing next to the stylist and smiled when she saw him. She was more mature and sexy. The dress emphasized her curves, showing that she had a beautiful body rather than Willy thought, because he always thought she was a girl thin and frail. He could see she had well-developed breasts, proportional to her size. Wear high heels made her change the stance, leaving her taller and elegant.

After a brief beauty treatment, her skin became more beautiful, lush and slightly reddish-colored apple. Her lips had a special glow, making it most sensual and inviting. He certainly would kiss her a lot that night.

Only then did he really saw how she was beautiful, much more than he imagined.

She got flushed by his reaction because had never imagined he could be so fascinated. He stared her mesmerized, completely unrealistic.

With great difficulty, he managed to overcome that trance and get her hands warmly. But he was still struggling to speak and could only stutter and drop a few disjointed phrases.

Before he continued, Wendy put a finger on his lips.

- "You're also gorgeous."  
- "You like it?" he smiled, glad she liked. For Willy was very important that she enjoyed him.  
- "Yes, you are great. I also loved the dress. I never had anything so beautiful to wear! "  
- "And you'll have much more, my chocolate flower." He spoke with his lips very close to her, "Much more..." Then he gave her a soft kiss, which made him totally off the world and reality.


	38. Our firstromantic dinner part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

This story happens in 2005 and is loosely based on the film, although many parts have been changed.

Instead of Charles, the protagonist is Wendy, my OC.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Our**** first****romantic dinner**** part 2**

The room was decorated with great luxury, being only lit by many candles that were placed to create a cozy atmosphere. There were many flowers in vases and a collection of artwork adorning the place.

-"What do you think?" Willy showed proudly, the big dining room.  
-"Wow..." now it was she who was speechless.

He had ordered Coginio prepare something special for that night and his cook didn't disappointed one bit.

When they sat at a table, the Oompa-Loompas started serving dinner.

First, Dunkerque salad. After, paupiette de pargo with basil emulsion and gratin Bayaldi, Petits Sacs and white rice. All washed down with a delicious wine from his private wine cellar.

While ate, they talked about the events of that day and gave lots of laughs. Willy had a lot of questions and wanted to know her better, but decided not to go straight to the point since she was very elusive. At least she was more relaxed and without that constant fear of being watched. It was exactly what he wanted.

-"Even now I laugh to remember when you suggested the taffy puller. It was great!"

-"It occurred to me then, but it was funny. Did you see the Mr. Tevee's face?"

She gave another giggle and the first time he realized that she had adorable dimples. Moreover, her teeth were beautiful and well made and her voice was tremendously melodious. He never had the opportunity to admire her calmly and see every detail of that beautiful face.

-"Why don't you try a little wine? It's delicious!"  
-"I have never taken alcoholic drinks before."  
-"Really? Why?  
-"Why not, I guess." She shrugged and took a sip of wine. It was really delicious.  
-"You like it?"  
-"Yes. It tastes different, but very good!"

He smiled, relieved that she had enjoyed the wine, although he thought it strange that she had never taken alcohol before.

Willy also had noticed that she seemed to have difficulty with the silverware, but pretended not to notice anything. "How strange ..." he thought as he watched.

Although known to use fork and knife, she usually ate with her hands. Nobody ever taught her how to behave at the table.

At some moments she looked like a child and it was clear she wasn't accustomed to much refinement. Nevertheless, the conversation flowed happily.

-"I wanted to ask... what did you think when found the golden ticket?"  
-"Wow, I almost had a heart attack. I felt confused, anxious, excited... all at the same time. And also I was wondering how you had gotten that ticket."

-"So you hadn't noticed yet who I am?"  
-"No. At the time, I thought you were a factory employee."

He laughed when she told him that he thought he had dismissed the former employees and engaged others in secret. "Then she thought I was an employee of that factory? How naive!"

-"And what did you think when I showed up after the show of puppets?"

-"I thought, well, 'Willy Wonka' had sent you in his place to make fun with visitors."

"So she really didn't know my identity!" that had become clearer to him than white chocolate in the sunshine.

The rest of dinner went peacefully and the dessert was as spectacular as the rest of dinner. Despite having eaten candies all day, she enjoyed the delicious apricot mousse. And in the end, they enjoyed a delicious chocolate liqueur, made in the factory.

-"Did you like dinner?"  
-"The dinner was incredible. I have never eaten anything like it! I scarcely believe that you stopped eating this delicious food to go to that horrible restaurant just for me."

He gave a warm smile.

-"Everything was worth it, believe me. If need be, I'd do it again. My chef will be happy to hear that you enjoyed his food. Our dinner will be like this every day."

-"Really?"

-"Of course! The menu varies but dishes are always exquisite and well prepared. By the way... what you usually eat?"

-"Well, I eat instant noodles, canned food and I know how to do various kinds of sandwiches..." while she was listing the type of food she used to eat, Willy was trying not to make a grimace of disgust.

Instant noodles? Canned food? That shouldn't even be called food to begin with! And she spoke as if it were the most normal thing in the world!

-"And you like to eat these... uh... 'things'?"

-"Not so bad. Besides, I always came from work tired, so I couldn't cook every night."

He pursed his lips. Then she just ate junk food! That needed to change for sure. Willy has always been very careful with his diet and would take care of her too. He also wanted to arrange for her to be examined by a doctor. There were good Oompa-Loompas doctors in the factory who took care of his health. Eating that junk food, it was likely that she was with a health problem.

-"My health is great and I don't like doctors."

He nearly choked on the liquor.

-"Are you mind reader?" he asked, his eyes widening.

She laughed with his surprise.

-"No, but I can feel people's energy and thus can imagine what they are thinking. Then I hit?"  
-"Er... well... yeah, uh... what kind of energy you feel?"

She tried to explain briefly about the aura and energy, but he doesn't seemed to understand it completely. Moreover, he did some small tests and was relieved to see that she really couldn't read his mind. It would be very embarrassing if she found out the erotic fantasies he had with her. They were still at the beginning and he didn't want to scare her. Besides, he had become intrigued. Why she didn't like doctors?

He was also very fascinated and curious to know more about her, but it would have to wait. Wendy didn't seem ready to talk more and he respected her privacy. Moreover, there was still more pleasant things to do that night…

-"Listen, don't you think this music is beautiful?"

She listened to the music that the small orchestra playing and really found it very beautiful.

-"Dance with me?" he arose and offered his hand in an elegant and seductive way

-"Yes, but I can not dance..." she said embarrassed as accepted the hand he extended. Wendy had never danced with anyone in her life.  
-"No problem, love. I'll teach you. Furthermore, this music is slow, it will be easy to follow."

He took her to the middle of the room and wrapped her waist with one arm pulling her close to him, while his other hand holding hers. Slowly, he was leading her until she gets a few steps.

In fact Willy was more interested in having her in his arms than in dance. He gently led her through the hall, dancing to the rhythm of the music and delighting in the sensation of her body close to him. It seemed a beautiful dream that he wouldn't wake up anymore...

Wendy was also fascinated by it all. Normally she would not let any man approaching, touch and kiss her on how Willy did. How he was able to break through the barriers she had placed around herself and won her confidence? Near him, her fears vanished.

They danced slowly, her head rested on his shoulder and their bodies were together. The lights of candles weakened a bit, making the atmosphere more romantic.  
Gradually, they were dancing more and more slowly until they reach the point where their bodies only slightly swayed to the music. Wendy had both arms around his neck while Willy hugged her waist.

-"Are you happy?" he whispered in her ear.  
-"For the first time in a very long time, yes..."  
-"I'm very glad you're here with me."

They were silent for a while until he finally took courage.

-"Wendy..." She lifted her head to face him. "Do you remember what I said about you stay with me?"

-"Yes, I remember."

-"I was serious, very serious. I love you as I never loved anybody. I love you since first time I met you. Do you understand me?"  
-"Of course I understand."

-"In those few months that I know you, you made me happier than I have in my entire life. I don't want to lose this feeling and don't want to lose you."

He embraced her more closely, almost like fusing her body to his and asked with a pleading voice.

-"Stay with me, please! I can make you very happy if you give me a chance. Here you'll have all my love, care and protection. I'm willing to put everything I have at your feet, I'm willing to do anything and everything. Please stay!"

He was sincere and she knew it very well. If Willy was lying, she would know right away. It was virtually impossible to fool her.

After many years of suffering, sorrow and loneliness, was the first time someone gave her love and affection.

-"I'll stay." She said finally, making him give a big smile. "For three reasons."

He just listened in silence, waiting for what she was saying.

-"First, because I love you and I feel good with you. I never felt like this with anyone."  
-"Secondly, because you love me, respect me and I know you'd never hurt me."  
-"Never, my love, never!" he clutched her in his arms again trying to pass safely.  
-"And third, because I want. I love you too, Willy, more than I imagined possible and this is the first time I feel love for someone."

Willy listened in ecstasy because that was all he needed to hear. Nothing else in the world mattered to him.

-"But understand that as much as I love you, I'll never do anything against my will and never require you to do the same for me. During my lifetime I had to do only what others wanted. I don't want it anymore."

In speaking this, she thought he would change his mind, but she was wrong.

-"And I would not expect anything different from you, my love." He whispered before attacking her lips again.

They were together for a long time, enjoying each other's company. At one point, Wendy laid her head on his shoulder, feeling sleepy. Seeing that she was tired, he decided to take her to her bedroom, although he preferred to take her to HIS bedroom.

-"I want you to have beautiful dreams, my Starshine." He spoke fondly when they arrived at her door.  
-"You too."  
-"But I'm having a beautiful dream. You're here, love me and will no longer leave me. Everything is perfect. A new life awaits us and I can not wait to live it with you."  
-"Me too."  
-"Aren't you afraid?"  
-"Yes, but I trust you."

-"Thank you, my angel, thank you!" he hugged her, touched. Winning her trust was as important for him as win her love. "I want you to know that for you I do anything. Your desire will always be an order for me!"  
-"Willy ..."  
-"I'm serious. I'm yours now. All yours. Forever. And one more thing: all that is mine is yours."

-"Look, you don't..." she can not continue because he had put a finger on her lips.  
-"Without you I would still be living here alone, depressed and miserable. Today I know that everything can be different, I know I can be happy and have a good life. It's the least I can do."  
-"But I have nothing to offer." He said lowering her eyes.

-"Never say this again, please." He took her chin gently and made she looked in his eyes. "You're giving me more than you think. I'm feel indebted to you. I wanted so much to give you something really special, something that show how much I love you..."  
-"I just want one thing."

-"What? You can talk, don't be afraid. Whatever you want, will be yours!"  
-"Someone I can really trust without any fear. Someone to tell my secrets and that will listen without judging me and don't think I'm a freak."

Upon hearing that, he was completely speechless, wondering what she really must have suffered much in her life.

-"You already have it." He finally managed to speak. "You can trust me fully."  
-"Thanks." Her heart seemed to grow lighter.  
-"Now rest, my love. You had a very tiring day. Sleep tight and don't worry about anything else."

After giving her a long and passionate kiss, Willy went to his bedroom humming happily and feeling his body lighter than a feather. That day was really beyond what he expected and he has never felt so happy in his entire life.

She gave a long sigh when entering the bedroom. The place was lightly scented and very welcoming. Despite being sleepy, she decided to go to the window to look outside. As approached, she made a small gesture with one hand and the curtain opened at the same time. The window was large and had a good view outside the factory. Far away she could see the main gate, although couldn't see more details because of the distance and darkness.

While watched the landscape, Wendy smiled ecstatically as she remembered the kisses that Willy had given her. If any other man tried to do what he did, she would have hurt him very much. But Willy was different. She would never do anything to hurt him. Never.

At that moment, she felt no fear, doubt or hesitation. She was where she wanted to be and who she wanted to be.

She never let anyone get too close. Her intense fear not allowed at least give a chance to suitors, so she had built a barrier around her.

"That must be why he disguised himself so much." Just so he could approach and earn her trust. He did everything slowly, unimposing and without trying to dominate her like the other suitors did. He let her get used to his presence, and gradually relax.

If Willy had approached directly, she would have thrown out as did with everyone else, no matter who he was.

It was past midnight and she was very sleepy. So decided to change clothes and sleep. Her feet also hurt a little because she wasn't used to wearing high heels. There was a considerable amount of nightdress in the closet. She had never used that kind of clothes to sleep. Usually she used only pijamas. Those nightdress were beautiful, full of lace and embroidery. And seemed quite comfortable too.

By wearing one, she looked in the mirror, curious. The nightdress was not transparent, but it was very beautiful and left her more sensual. But those damn scars ... to be short, the nightdress let appear the scars of her thighs.

She thought that Willy should have chosen that nightdress in order to see her wearing it one day. She gave a sly smile to imagine how he would react to seeing her dressed like that. However, she felt a twinge of nervousness as well. He certainly wouldn't be just watching and admiring.

She knew he was a mature and experienced man who had desires for her, though he tried to be discreet. She knew what he wanted to do with her and how much he wanted and it frightened her a bit.

Wendy shook her head slightly to dispel those thoughts. Later and more calmly she would think about that. Moreover, it would take a long time until she can clean those marks and by then, Willy wouldn't see anything.

When she got near the bed, the covers turned away and then covered her as she lay down.

The bed was big and comfortable. The sheets were soft and gently enveloped her body.

For years she slept tied to one type of hospital bed, attached by thick belts that confined their movements completely. After leaving the lab, she can only sleep in small beds. It was the first time she slept in a so big and comfortable bed like that.

Feeling in the clouds, she snuggled in scented blankets and soon fell asleep.

For the first time in many years, she finally can sleep in peace.


	39. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

This story happens in 2005 and is loosely based on the film, although many parts have been changed.

Instead of Charles, the protagonist is Wendy, my OC.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

**Epilogue**

-"Hmm... Hmm..." Gweledydd, an Oompa-Loompa female with charged of read fortunes and make guesses, consulted her cocoa beans while village leaders waited anxiously.

She was a great clairvoyant and predicted many things that really happened.

-"Our Lord'll find his lucky star soon. When this happens, he'll be the happiest of men." She said one day, leaving everyone curious about what would be the star. It would be some new recipe? A new candy? Nobody knew.

When Willy met Wendy, then everyone understood that she was his lucky star.

That night, once again, the clairvoyant consulted her cocoa beans. Despite being late, everyone wanted to know what the future might hold for them.

-"I see many things!" she said, finally. "I see that she is a very special person. In fact, she is much more than meets the eye and our Lord'll be very happy with her."

-"What else do you see there?" one of the leaders couldn't stand the curiosity.  
-"Hmm... I see that she suffered so much in the past and still has a lot of trauma and scars of her suffering. Therefore, she isn't yet ready to be the our Lord's wife. First, she needs to grow, mature and ultimately become a woman. Currently she is only a child inhabiting the body of a woman."  
-"How long will it take?" another leader said.  
-"Some months, I think. That will depend on the help and support of our Lord. He'll support her, teach things about life and also help her to lose the fear of people, this is very important."

"He'll need a lot of patience because this girl, despite being very intelligent, has always lived in a closed world because of her constant fear. She hasn't lived and not learned."  
-"For the love of cocoa! So it will take long!" The first leader complained. "We need an heir!"  
-"I see no heir in the cocoa seeds, so that it will take. Besides, she isn't even ready to marry, let alone being a mother!"  
-"We can take care of the child very well."  
- "No, you guys can not!" She spoke forcefully, "children need their mother's care. Don't try to force anything in this direction, let her walk at her own pace. Is it worth, I can guarantee. Thanks to her, we live a period of comfort, tranquility and prosperity as well. "

The leaders breathed a sigh of relief. If the clairvoyant told them that the future would be good, then they had nothing to fear.

The woman again stirred the cocoa beans and looked thoughtful. That was very interesting!

-"In time, she'll discover about her past. Ah, yes! She has a past! Currently she has no memory and doesn't make the slightest idea who she is, but slowly everything becomes clearer and clearer."

She returned to mix the cocoa beans.

-"I see that she has family!"  
-"Really? But our secret service investigated her life and found nothing!"  
-"You didn't investigate the right place. She has family and will soon find them. There's more."

Everyone waited while she read the cocoa beans. As she read, her face was getting confused. What seeds wanted meant by that? She had never seen anything like it before.

- "What are you seeing there?" the first leader asked grieved to see the woman's expression.  
-"I can't say for sure... cocoa beans say that our Lord'll undergo a major change."  
-"Change? What change? His life hasn't changed much? "  
-"Yes, but that change is something monumental, beyond my comprehension. He'll become another person, but at the same time continue to be who he is."  
-"What?" they all asked about the same time. It made no sense. How a person could change and at the same time remain the same?  
-"That is why it is beyond my comprehension. On the one hand, he'll remains our Lord and look for us, but otherwise, he'll become a different person. When the time comes, he'll choose that way."  
-"What now? What do we do? There is a way to prevent it make that choice?"  
-"No. He'll have to make that choice if he want to stay forever with Lady Wendy. We know how he loves her, then nothing will prevent him from choosing this way. We can only wait for the changes. If you want my advice, don't worry about it. If there was any danger, the cocoa beans let us know. However, I see nothing to worry about."  
-"Are you sure there is no danger?"  
-"There will be problems and difficulties. Lady Wendy has to deal with her past, overcome her fears and also to control that strange powers. Someone who did very badly for her will return and try to use her again as was done in the past, but when that day comes, she'll be prepared for it. That's all that cocoa beans has to say."

The leaders were thoughtful. The guessing session was over. The seeds said themselves when the session was closed. After that, it was useless to ask new questions.

-"So you really believe that our future will be good?" the first leader asked after several minutes of silence.  
-"Yes, I believe. Everything will be alright in the end and they'll be very happy together."  
-"Must we tell the Lord about the predictions?"  
-"No. He won't believe in us. Let's let everything happen naturally. Life has its own laws and we must respect it."

* * *

End of Part One. There will be a second part in a separate fanfic. Wait!


End file.
